Find You
by kwonhosh
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo murid kelas 3-1 berhasil membuat Kim Mingyu penasaran. Siswa kesepian itu mulai berubah setelah si anggota sepak bola sekolah menaruh hati padanya."Jeon Wonwoo" "Kau tau? Kau membuatku gila, sunbae" "Dimana keberanianmu?" - MEANIE COUPLE, Mingyu x Wonwoo, (BL), SEVENTEEN COUPLE.
1. Chapter 1

Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya, namun ia terlalu malas untuk bangun dari ranjangnya. Jadi yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya berbaring sambil meraba meja nakas disebelah ranjangnya. melihat apakah hari ini ia harus pergi ke neraka (sekolah, begitulah dia menyebutnya) atau tidak. Sial baginya. Ini hari Senin.

"Oh sial, ternyata sudah senin" gumamnya.

Mingyu mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu bangun dan bergegas mandi. Setelahnya, ia keluar dari istananya (kau-tau-istananya-bukan-?) lalu berjalan malas menuju ruang makan. Di meja makan sedang membaca koran, seperti biasa. sibuk mengoles selai pada roti begitu juga kakak dan saudara kembarnya, Kim Mijung(27) dan Kim Mijoo(17).

"oh kau sudah siap? aku harus berangkat lebih awal. Tapi kalau kau tidak ingin terburu-buru, kau bisa ikut ayah" ucap Mijung melihat adik laki-lakinya.

"aku berangkat denganmu saja" jawab Mingyu lalu mengambil selembar roti untuknya.

"baiklah, aku juga ikut denganmu, eon" ucap Mijoo sambil menyandang tasnya.

"Eomma, Appa, kami berangkat" ucap Mijung pada orangtuanya.

"Baiklah. Mijoo jika kau tidak ada pelajaran tambahan pulanglah bersama Mingyu" ucap

"Iya eomma" jawab Mijoo lalu mencium pipi dan kemudian menyusul Mijung dan Mingyu yang sudah berada didalam mobil.

"apa aku perlu menjemput kalian?" tanya Mijung pada kedua adiknya ketika mereka sampai didepan sekolah.

"tidak perlu, noona. kami akan pulang naik bus" jawab Mingyu.

"baiklah, aku pergi" ucap Mijung lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Mingyu-ya, apa kau ada pelajaran tambahan?" tanya Mijoo ketika mereka mulai memasuki sekolah.

"tidak ada. Tapi kemungkinan aku akan berkumpul untuk membicarakan pertandingan sepak bola bulan depan. nanti aku akan menghubungimu" jawab Mingyu.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk ke kelas. sampai jumpa!" ucap Mijoo lalu berlari ke kelasnya.

"Kim Mingyu!" panggil seseorang, kemudian Mingyu menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berlari kearahnya yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya, Lee Seokmin.

"sepertinya tidak akan hujan, kenapa kau datang sepagi ini?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ya! Ya! kau ini teman atau apa?" gerutu Seokmin dibalas kekehan Mingyu. Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam kelas.

Mingyu meletakan tasnya dimeja lalu mendapati teman sebangkunya, Lee Jihoon, sedang terlelap. Seokmin yang duduk didepan Mingyu memperhatikan Jihoon.

"Apa dia semalam tidak tidur lagi?" bisik Seokmin pada Mingyu.

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Mingyu ragu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya seseorang dibelakang Seokmin.

"astaga! kau mengagetkan saja!" gerutu Seokmin pada Minghao yang baru saja sampai. hal tersebut membuat Jihoon terusik dan bangun.

"oh kalian sudah datang?" gumam Jihoon.

"Semalam kau ke bar lagi?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ya begitulah, Woohyun hyung sedang sakit jadi aku menggantikannya" jawab Jihoon sambil merapihkan seragamnya.

"Kau tidak perlu bekerja sekeras ini, Jihoon. tinggalah dirumahku. Ibuku pasti sangat senang" ucap Minghao.

"Tidak Minghao, aku harus bekerja. Sudahlah kita sudah pernah membahas ini kan. Lebih baik temani aku mencari makanan sebelum pelajaran dimulai" ucap Jihoon lalu menguap.

"Makan saja bekalku. Aku ingin makan tteok, jadi bekalku untukmu saja" ucap Seokmin lalu memberikan bekalnya pada Jihoon.

"Baiklah aku akan makan" ucap Jihoon lalu mulai makan.

Pelajaran berakhir tepat pukul 19.00 KST. Seokmin, Jihoon dan Minghao telah pulang lebih dulu. Mingyu sedang berjalan menuju Ruang Olahraga. sambil berjalan ia mengirim pesan pada Mijoo untuk pulang lebih dulu. Saat hendak berbelok menuju koridor lainnya, Mingyu mendengar suara rintihan seseorang. Mingyu mulai mencari asal suara tersebut dan terkejut ketika melihat seseorang dengan seragam yang berantakan, terduduk didepan pintu toilet pria. Awalnya ia ragu untuk menghampiri orang tersebut, namun akhirnya ia tetap menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mingyu pada orang tersebut.

"a-aku baik-baik saja" jawab orang itu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Mingyu memperhatikan orang tersebut, seragamnya terlihat basah, begitu juga dengan rambut hitamnya, yang lebih menyedihkan terdapat luka gores pada pipinya. Mingyu tau orang ini adalah korban pembulian.

"aku harus pergi. permisi" ucap orang tersebut lalu dengan terburu-buru pergi sambil membawa tasnya. ia tak sadar telah menjatuhkan bukunya. Mingyu lalu memungut buku tersebut.

"Jeon Wonwoo" ucap Mingyu saat melihat nama yang tertera pada buku tersebut.

Mingyu sampai di Ruang Olahraga lalu menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang berlatih. Mingyu berjalan dipinggir lapangan kemudian duduk disebelah Kapten Sepak Bola SMA Yooshim, Yoon Junghan.

"Hyung, kau bilang kita hanya akan berkumpul kan?" tanya Mingyu pada Junghan yang sibuk meneriaki pemain dilapangan.

"oh kau sudah datang? Anggota tingkat pertama memaksa untuk latihan" jawab Junghan yang masih sibuk.

"Baiklah aku ganti baju sebentar" ucap Mingyu lalu mengambil seragam sepak bolanya kemudian bergegas ke toilet. Saat hampir sampai ditoilet ia melihat orang itu, Jeon Wonwoo, berada didepan toilet seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Mingyu mendekatinya.

"Sedang mencari sesuatu?" ucap Mingyu membuat Wonwoo terlonjak kaget, namun setelah tau itu Mingyu ia bernapas lega.

"apa kau lihat sebuah buku disekitar sini? aku kehilangan buku matematikaku" ucap Wonwoo.

"Tadi aku memungutnya" jawab Mingyu. "Tasku ada di Ruang Olahraga, jika kau mau aku bisa ikut aku setelah aku ganti pakaian" ucap Mingyu.

"b-baiklah" jawab Wonwoo.

"Maaf tapi kau tidak perlu takut padaku. aku bukan orang jahat" ucap Mingyu, dibalas anggukan Wonwoo. Mingyu kemudian masuk kedalam toilet.

"Aku bukan orang jahat? Apa yang barusan kau katakan, Kim Mingyu" gumam Mingyu frustasi lalu mengganti pakaiannya. setelah itu ia keluar dari toilet dan mendapati Wonwoo mash menunggunya.

"Ayo ikut aku" ucap Mingyu kemudian mulai berjalan diikuti Wonwoo. Setelah sampai didepan Ruang Olahraga, wonwoo berhenti.

"Aku tunggu disini saja" ucap Wonwoo.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar" uacp Mingyu lalu bergegas masuk. Tidak lama ia kembali dengan membawa buku dan sebuah jaket.

"Ini bukumu" ucap Mingyu lalu memberikan buku tersebut pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengambilnya lalu melepaskan tasnya untuk memasukan buku tersebut. Tiba-tiba Mingyu menyelimuti tubuh Wonwoo dengan Jaket tersebut, Wonwoo terkejut sambil menatap Mingyu.

"I-ini karena aku lihat seragammu basah. Pakailah, kau bisa mengembalikannya besok." ucap Mingyu gugup.

"Terima kasih" ucap Wonwoo sambil memakai jaket Mingyu, jaket itu terlihat sangat besar untuk Wonwoo. terbukti, tangan Wonwoo tidak terlihat karena Jaket Mingyu yang besar.

"si-siapa namamu?" tanya Wonwoo pelan.

"na-namaku? aku Kim Mingyu dari kelas 2-2" jawab Mingyu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Baiklah. sampai jumpa besok" ucap Wonwoo kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Kelasmu...Kau kelas berapa?" Ucap Mingu pada Wonwoo yang sudah lumayan jauh darinya.

"3-1" balas Wonwoo sambil berjalan mundur.

"A-apa?" tanya "Maafkan aku sunbaenim, tadi aku tidak sopan padamu" ucap Mingyu sambil membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Tidak apa. Sampai jumpa besok" jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum kecil lalu pergi.

"dia tersenyum" gumam Mingyu. "astaga apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Mingyu?!" gumam Mingyu lalu kembali ke Ruang Olahraga untuk berlatih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

FIND YOU

Chapter 2

Jam tangan Mingyu menunjukan pukul 09.30 p.m KST dan ia hampir sampai dirumahnya ketika tetangga sekaligus teman kecilnya lewat sambil mengendarai sepeda.

"Hyung!" Panggil Mingyu pada Soonyoung.

"Wah apa yang kau lakukan sampai larut malam? Kau habis berkencan?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Kencan apa? Aku habis berlatih. Bulan depan ada pertandingan." Jawab Mingyu malas.

"Hahaha carilah pacar, bodoh. Kau ini tampan tapi selalu sendirian" ucapan Soonyoung membuat Mingyu tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Tapi aneh rasanya, ia tiba-tiba teringat Wonwoo.

"Ya! Kenapa melamun? Sudah sana pulang!" Ucap Soonyoung lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Orang itu benar-benar. Padahal dia juga tidak punya pacar" gumam Mingyu lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ketika hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Mijoo menarik tangan Mingyu membuatnya menoleh pada saudara kembarnya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mingyu heran.

"Apa kau sudah dengar beritanya?" Tanya Mijoo sambil memakan kripik kesukaannya.

"Berita apa?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Ada seorang siswa yang terjun dari rooftop sekolah. Hanbyul baru saja menyebar beritanya di SNS." Ucap Mijoo santai. "Kudengar ia siswa tingkat ketiga" lanjutnya.

DEG! jantung Mingyu berdetak tidak beraturan. Ia mulai berfikir mungkin saja siswa itu adalah Wonwoo. Ia berusaha menepis pikiran itu tapi tetap saja hal tersebut membuatnya tak tenang.

"Apa motif bunuh diri siswa itu?" Tanya mingyu berusaha santai.

"Pembulian. Persaingan diantara siswa tingkat tiga benar-benar mengerikan" jawab Mijoo sambil memasang mimik wajah meringis.

"Aku mau istirahat. Kembali lah ke kamarmu" ucap Mingyu lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aneh. Biasanya ia tidak akan bertanya" gumam Mijoo.

Mingyu berada dikamarnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidur. Ia sudah memejamkan matanya namun kantuk tidak kunjung datang. Ia hanya terus bergerak diatas ranjangnya, membuat ranjang itu berantakan.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Mingyu? Cepat tidur'

'Ah tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau ternyata dugaanku benar'

"Aku tanya pada Seokmin saja, mungkin dia tau" gumam Mingyu lalu dengan segera ia mengambil ponselnya.

Mingyu: Seokmin-ah, apa kau sudah dengar berita tentang siswa yang bunuh diri?

Tak lama pesan Mingyu dibaca oleh Seokmin, kemudian Mingyu mendapat balasan.

Seokmin: Iya aku sudah mendengarnya. Benar-benar mengerikan. Padahal sebentar lagi akan ada ujian untuk siswa tingkat ketiga.

Mingyu: apa kau tau siapa siswa yang bunuh diri itu?

Seokmin: Wah aku tidak tau. Yang aku tau dia berasal dari kelas 3-1. Sudah ya, aku mengantuk. Sampai ketemu disekolah.

Dan balasan terakhir dari Seokmin sukses membuatnya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Ada apa dengan matamu? Apa semalaman kau nonton film porno?" Tanya Jihoon pada Mingyu yang baru saja duduk dibangkunya.

"Ah aku ketauan" jawab Mingyu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Si bodoh ini" gumam Jihoon.

"Apa hantu siswa yang bunuh diri itu mendatangimu semalam?" Tanya Seokmin meledek dan membuat Minghao tertawa terbahak.

"Kurasa begitu" jawab Mingyu lemas lalu menutup wajahnya dengan hoodie yang ia bawa. Dan hal itu membuat Minghao berhenti tertawa lalu berdehem canggung.

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu? Cerita saja" ucap Minghao. Namun sebelum Mingyu sempat bercerita, Jang saem memasuki kelas untuk memulai pelajaran.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jihoon memastikan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian jangan berlebihan" jawab Mingyu santai.

"Baiklah kami pulang duluan" ucap Seokmin pamit pada Mingyu dan Jihoon. Sementara Minghao sudah lebih dulu pulang karena ibunya sedang sakit.

"Kau tidak ke bar?" Tanya Mingyu sambil menyandang ranselnya.

"Tidak. Woohyun hyung sudah mulai bekerja. Jadi hari ini aku latihan" jawab Jihoon sambil mengikuti Mingyu yang mulai berjalan.

"Jihoon-ah" gumam Mingyu.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau tidak lelah menjadi bartender? Kau tau kan disaat kita naik ke tingkat ketiga, kita butuh waktu lebih banyak untuk belajar" ucap Mingyu.

"Aku tau. Aku juga sedang memikirkannya" jawab Jihoon santai, seperti inilah seorang Lee Jihoon. Ia tidak suka memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya pada orang lain, bahkan teman dekatnya sekalipun. Ia hanya tidak suka membuat orang lain khawatir tentangnya.

Tidak terasa Mingyu dan Jihoon sudah sampai di Ruang Olahraga. Jihoon kemudian menghampiri Junghan yang sedang melatih anggota tingkat pertama, sementara Mingyu bergegas ke toilet untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Mingyu berjalan melewati koridor yang sepi. Ia bukan seorang yang penakut namun entah sejak kapan ia jadi was-was. Ia terbayang wajah wonwoo dan itu membuatnya gelisah. Ia hampir sampai ditoilet namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Ia menangkap sesosok pria yang berdiri didepan pintu toilet. DEG! Sosok bersurai hitam dengan tubuh tinggi itu...Mingyu mengenalnya. Sosok itu menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Mingyu.

"Syukurlah kau datang" ucap sosok tersebut.

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat, sunbae" ucap Mingyu setengah berteriak. "Sunbae, tolong jangan ganggu aku. Kita harus bisa menjalani kehidupan kita masing-masing. Mari kita hidup berbahagia di dunia kita masing-masing" gumam Mingyu. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"A-apa? Dunia kita masing-masing? Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Tanya Wonwoo tidak mengerti. Mingyu menutup matanya, berusaha untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang kesal, menghampiri Mingyu lalu menarik tangan pria bermarga Kim tersebut. Wonwoo mengarahkan tangan Mingyu pada pipinya.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jerit Mingyu.

"Aku ini bukan orang mati. Apa yang kau pikirkan sih" gerutu Wonwoo. Mingyu kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang halus bersentuhan dengan jemarinya. Itu pipi wonwoo. Tanpa sadar ia mengelus pelan pipi Wonwoo.

"Benar. Ternyata kau masih hidup. Syukurlah" gumam Mingyu lalu tersenyum lega. Mingyu tidak sadar, pipi Wonwoo memerah karena tindakannya. Wonwoo pun mundur dengan canggung.

"Sudah kubilang" gumam Wonwoo.

"Aku hampir mati karena mengira kau bunuh diri, sunbae" ucap Mingyu sambil bersandar pada dinding koridor.

"Itu bukan aku. Dia teman sekelasku" jawab Wonwoo pelan.

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Membuatku kaget saja" ucap Mingyu.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini" wonwoo kemudian memberikan sebuah jaket pada Mingyu.

"Ah~ ternyata karena ini" gumam Mingyu.

"Mi-Mingyu-ssi, apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku besok? Anggap sa-saja ini hadiah dariku karena kau meminjamkan jaketmu" tanya Wonwoo gugup.

"Apa ini tidak merepotkanmu, sunbae?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah" jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum. "Kedengarannya menyenangkan"

"Yaa kurasa" gumam Wonwoo. Mingyu memperhatikan luka gores dipipi Wonwoo, lalu merogoh kantung blazernya.

"Lebih baik kau tutupi lukamu, sunbae" ucap Mingyu lalu memakaikan plester yang ia simpan di blazernya pada Wonwoo.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat sampai Wonwoo dapat merasakan tarikan nafas Mingyu. Mata Mingyu tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata Wonwoo. 'Indah' gumam Mingyu saat melihat onyx gelap milik Wonwoo.

"Sunbaenim" gumam Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau tau? Kau membuatku gila" lanjutnya 

TO BE CONTINUE


	3. Chapter 3

FIND YOU  
Chapter 3 

Kau tau? Kau membuatku gila" ucap Mingyu.

"A-apa?" Gumam Wonwoo sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"A-ah maaf. Ma-maafkan aku terlalu lancang, sunbae" ucap Mingyu sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya balas tertawa canggung.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang" ucap Wonwoo lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Besok, dibelakang sekolah. Saat istirahat makan siang" ucap Mingyu.

"Baiklah" jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum. "Ah, cukup panggil hyung saja" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, hyung" jawab Mingyu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Wonwoo lalu meninggalkannya.

"Ada apa denganku?" Gumam Mingyu sambil memegang dadanya.

* * *

Mingyu selesai berlatih dan sekarang berjalan pulang ke rumah. Seperti biasa ia akan bertemu dengan Soonyoung yang sedang bersepeda malam.

Setelah makan malam, ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Setelah selesai ia bergegas tidur namun tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar.

"Mingyu-ya"

"Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci" jawab Mingyu. Tak lama masuklah seorang Pria dengan tubuh tinggi sambil menyeret sebuah koper.

"Ya! Raksasa!" Panggil pria tersebut. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria tersebut.

"Hyung!" Jerit Mingyu lalu segera menghampiri pria itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau semakin besar saja" ucap pria itu sambil memeluk Mingyu. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Mingyu terbuka menampilkan Mijoo dengan wajahnya yang sedang dimasker.

"JUN OPPA!" Jerit Mijoo histeris lalu segera mendorong Mingyu menjauh dari Jun lalu memeluk sepupu kesayangannya itu.

"Kapan kau datang, hyung?" Tanya Mingyu sambil membawa koper besar Jun kesudut kamar.

"Tadi sore tapi aku mengunjungi teman-temanku dulu, setelah itu aku kesini" jawab Jun sambil merangkul Mijoo untuk duduk diatas ranjang besar Mingyu.

"Oppa, aku benar-benar merindukanmu" ucap Mijoo manja.

"Aku juga terus memikirkanmu, Jooya" jawab Jun sambil mengelus kepala Mijoo.

"Ah kau masih mengingat nama kecilku" gumam Mijoo senang.

"Yak! Kalian berdua hentikan itu! Mijoo kembalilah ke kamarmu" ucap Mingyu menarik Mijoo untuk keluar.

"Oppaaaa besok kita sarapan bersama, berjanjilah" ucap Mijoo sebelum pintu ditutup oleh Mingyu.

"Anak itu masih seperti anak kecil" gumam Mingyu.

"Hey kau tumbuh sangat cepat ya haha" ucap Jun. Mingyu hanya tertawa pelan sebagai balasan.

"Tidurlah hyung. Kau pasti lelah" ujar Mingyu lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam" jawab Jun lalu mulai terlelap.

* * *

Mingyu terus saja mencoret bukunya tidak jelas. Han saem yang sedang menjelaskan materi Logaritma tidak ia dengarkan sama sekali. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangannya, memastikan bahwa bel istirahat makan siang akan berbunyi 10 menit lagi. Dan akhirnya yang Mingyu tunggu-tunggu pun terjadi. Ia segera berlari keluar kelas, membuat Jihoon, Minghao dan Seokmin terheran-heran.

"Apa lagi yang salah dengannya?" Tanya Minghao.

"Aku bersumpah anak itu mulai aneh akhir-akhir ini" gumam Jihoon.

"Apa mungkin ia dirasuki hantu siswa yang bunuh diri?" Ucap Seokmin. Jihoon dan Minghao menoleh dan memasang wajah malas padanya.

"Apa? Mungkin saja kan" bela Seokmin.

Sementara itu, Mingyu duduk dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang dibelakang sekolah. Tidak banyak siswa yang suka kesini walaupun tempatnya cukup nyaman untuk bersantai. Mingyu memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu Wonwoo.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Oh kau sudah datang, hyung? Duduklah" ucap Mingyu sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya. Wonwoo pun duduk lalu mulai membuka kotak makannya.

"Aku hanya bisa membuat ini. Kuharap kau menyukainya" ucap Wonwoo.

"Wah kau membuatnya sendiri? Ini lebih dari cukup, hyung. Kau tau? Aku sangat suka Kimchi dan Samgyetang" ucap Mingyu lalu mulai makan. Setelah beberapa kali mengunyah ia berhenti dan menatap Wonwoo tanpa ekspresi.

"Bagaimana? Apa sampai seburuk itu?" Tanya Wonwoo gugup.

"Ah kau benar-benar koki yang handal, hyung. Aku penggemar nomor 1 makananmu!" Ujar Mingyu kemudian mulai kembali melahap makanan tersebut. Wonwoo hanya menatap Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung, kau tidak makan?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak. Aku kenyang melihatmu makan" jawab Wonwoo.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm begitulah. Kau tau? Aku tidak pernah punya teman makan siang sejak berada di tingkat pertama. Aku selalu sendirian" ucap Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu yang sedang makan pun berhenti, ia menatap Wonwoo yang sedang menatap kosong ke depan.

"Aku sendirian dan terkadang dibully. Yah aku memang tidak bisa berkelahi, aku ini anak yang payah. Aku tidak pernah bisa membalas perbuatan anak-anak yang membullyku, walaupun aku ingin" ucap Wonwoo.

"Hyung"

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan melindungimu" ucap Mingyu. Wonwo menoleh pada Mingyu. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum "Kau tidak akan sendirian lagi, hyung" lanjutnya. Wonwoo balas tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih"

* * *

SMA Yooshim semakin terlihat sepi karena bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 20 menit yang lalu. Mingyu berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah sambil menunggu seseorang. Tak lama orang yang ditunggu pun datang.

"Hyung" panggil Mingyu pada orang tersebut.

"Oh Wonwoo? Kenapa masih disini? Hari ini tidak ada latihan" ucap Junghan.

"Bukan. Bukan itu. Aku ingin minta bantuanmu" ucap Wonwoo.

"Bantuan apa?" Tanya Junghan heran.

"Kau kelas 3-1 kan hyung?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau punya nomor telepon Jeon Wonwoo?" Pertanyaan Mingyu sukses membuat Junghan tertawa. Mingyu menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Astaga ada apa denganmu? Kau ini Kim Mingyu. Kau tampan dan terkenal. Tapi apa sekarang? Kau minta nomor telepon seseorang padaku? Dimana keberanianmu?" Ucap Junghan sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Hyung mau membantuku atau tidak?" Tanya Mingyu menggerutu.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Sebentar" jawab Junghan masih sambil tertawa kecil. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu memberikannya pada Mingyu. Setelah itu Mingyu mencatat nomor tersebut.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Kau yang terbaik" ucap Mingyu mendramatisir.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu" jawab Junghan. "Aku pulang duluan" lanjut Junghan lalu pergi.

Minggyu mencoba mengirim sebuah pesan pada nomor tersebut.

Mingyu: Annyeong hyung!

Namun belum ada balasan. Akhirnya ia memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas dan bergegas pulang. Sampai dirumah ia kembali menatap ponselnya dan belum ada balasan apapun. Mingyu mendesah lalu melempar ponselnya keatas ranjang kemudian bergegas mandi.

Makan malam keluarga Kim pun dimulai. Mijoo seperti biasa akan bercerita apa saja yang ia lakukan disekolah. Ibu dan ayahnya mendengarkan sambil sesekali menanggapi cerita tersebut begitupun dengan Mijung dan Jun. Mingyu sendiri hanya diam. Pikirannya tertuju pada ponselnya dikamar. Setelah selesai makan ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

* * *

Setelah membantu bibinya merapihkan piring-piring makan malam, Jun pergi ke kamarnya dan Mingyu. Mingyu sedang berbaring diatas ranjangnya saat Jun masuk ke kamar.

"Yak! Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jun sambil menghampiri Mingyu.

"Ah aku juga tidak tau, hyung" jawab Mingyu asal sambil menatap ponselnya.

"Menunggu pesan dari seseorang?" Tanya Jun lagi.

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Mingyu lalu meletakan ponselnya dimeja nakas dan tidur.

"Ada apa dengannya sih" gumam Jun bingung.

* * *

Jam menunjukan pukul 1.30 a.m KST dan Mingyu terbangun di tengah tidurnya. Ia kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Setelahnya ia kembali ke kamar untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Nyalakan atau tidak" gumam Mingyu sambil menatap pada ponselnya. Mingyu akhirnya menghidupkan ponselnya, setelah menunggu beberapa saat, terlihat 1 pesan masuk. Perasaan Mingyu bercampur aduk saat akan membukanya.

09.00 p.m KST  
Jihoon: Buku Biologimu ada padaku.

Ternyata pesan dari Jihoon, Mingyu mendesah kecewa. Ia berniat meletakan ponsel tersebut namun tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk. Mingyu kemudian membukanya dan ia hampir berteriak.

Wonwoo hyung: Siapa ini?

TO BE CONTINUE


	4. Chapter 4

FIND YOU

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo: ini siapa?

Mingyu dengan cepat membalas pesan tersebut. Setelah beberapa kali mengetik lalu menghapus, akhirnya ia mengirim pesan balasan untuk Wonwoo.

Mingyu : Aku Kim Mingyu, hyung dari kelas 2-2. Kau ingat?

Mingyu bahkan tidak membiarkan layar ponselnya untuk redup ia terus menatap ponselnya sampai akhirnya Wonwoo membalas pesannya.

Wonwoo: oh Mingyu-ssi? Ah maaf aku tidak tau ternyata kau yang mengirimiku pesan.

Mingyu: tidak masalah, hyung.

Wonwoo: apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?

Mingyu: ah tidak. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ini benar-benar nomormu, hyung.

Wonwoo: ah~ begitu.. kau dapat nomorku dari mana?

Mingyu: Dari Junghan hyung.

Wonwoo: ah baiklah, tapi untuk apa?

Mingyu bingung. Bukankah ia terlihat sedikit 'agresif' jika ia jawab dengan jujur alasan mengapa ia meminta nomor telepon Wonwoo. Akhirnya ia membalas pesan Wonwoo namun jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia takut Wonwoo mengira ia adalah orang aneh.

Mingyu: aku kan sudah berjanji akan melindungimu,hyung. Dengan nomor telepon ini aku bisa menghubungimu terus dan jika ada yang menggangumu kau bisa segera menghubungiku.

Ponsel Mingyu kembali bergetar. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pesan dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo: Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, tapi terima kasih. Kau sangat baik padaku. Ini membuatku benar-benar senang. Terima kasih banyak^^

Mingyu hampir berteriak kalau saja kalau saja ia lupa bahwa ini masih pukul 02.00 a.m KST dan semua orang masih tertidur. Mingyu dengan bersemangat membalas pesan Wonwoo.

Mingyu: tidak perlu berterima kasih, hyung^^ ah apa yang kau lakukan sampai larut malam begini hyung?

Wonwoo: Aku bekerja kkk

Mingyu: Kau bekerja? Dimana?

Wonwoo: Ya. di La Nessco Cafe

Mingyu: Bukankah itu di Hongdae?

Wonwoo: Ya tepat sekali^^

Mingyu dengan segera mengambil hoodienya kemudian memasukan ponselnya pada saku hoodienya lalu dengan perlahan meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia berjalan tanpa berusaha membuat 'keributan' agar ayah dan ibunya tidak terbangun. Setelah berhasil keluar rumah, ia merogoh ponselnya lalu menelepon Wonwoo.

"Hyung"

"Ya? Ada apa, Mingyu-ssi?"

"Kau sendirian?"

"Yaa begitulah, belum ada pelanggan saat ini"

"Baiklah. Kututup teleponnya" ucap Mingyu lalu menutup telepon.

Mingyu bergegas ke cafe yang dimaksud Wonwoo. Bersyukurlah ia karena rumahnya tidak jauh dari Hongdae. Ia hanya perlu berjalan kaki selama 15menit. Akhirnya ia sampai di depan cafe dimana Wonwoo bekerja. Ia memperhatikan Wonwoo dari luar cafe. Pria bersurai hitam itu belum menyadari keberadaan Mingyu.

"Kenapa dia jadi terlihat imut dengan seragam itu" gumam Mingyu lalu masuk kedalam cafe.

"Selamat dat- astaga apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanya Wonwoo terkejut saat melihat Mingyu memasuki cafe.

"Hahaha ada apa, hyung? Tentu saja aku ingin membeli Latte" jawab Mingyu sambil berjalan ke meja kasir.

"Ini masih sangat pagi, Mingyu-ssi. Kau bisa membelinya besok" ucap Wonwoo sambil membuat pesanan Mingyu.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan 'Mingyu-ssi'?"

"Ini pesananmu dan tanpa -ssi, Mingyu" jawab Wonwoo sambil memberikan pesanan Mingyu.

"Terimakasih" ucap Mingyu terkekeh lalu meminum Lattenya.

"Kau bisa duduk disana, Mingyu" ucap Wonwoo sambil menunjuk salah satu meja di dekat kasir.

"Aku lebih suka disini" jawab Mingyu sambil menatap Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau memilih berdiri didepan kasir padahal kau bisa duduk. Kau ini aneh, Kim Mingyu" gumam Wonwoo sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kalau begitu temani aku duduk" jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sedang bekerja, Mingyu." Ucap Wonwoo

"Tapi tidak ada orang disini. Lagi pula orang aneh mana yang mau minum sepagi ini" gerutu Mingyu

"Kau, Kim Mingyu. Itu kau" jawab Wonwoo lalu tertawa. Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat Wonwoo tertawa.

"Baiklah-baiklah, ayo duduk" ucap Wonwoo lalu menemani Mingyu duduk.

* * *

"Aku mulai khawatir dengannya" gumam Jihoon.

"Aku juga. Ada apa sih dengannya?" Tanya Minghao sambil menyeruput Jusnya. Akhir-akhir ini setelah bel istirahat makan siang, Mingyu selalu pergi lebih dulu dan membuat Jihoon, Minghao dan Seokmin makan siang bertiga.

"Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Seokmin bingung pada pembicaraan Jihoon dan Minghao.

"Ugh si bodoh ini" gerutu Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah" panggil seseorang membuat Jihoon menoleh.

"Oh Mijoo-ya, ada apa?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Setelah pulang sekolah bisakah kau membantuku menyelesaikan tugas Biologi? Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan si bodoh Mingyu" ucap Mijoo santai namun berhasil membuat Seokmin dan Minghao tertawa keras.

"Ahahahahahahaha si bodoh Mingyu" ucap Seokmin sambil memukul-mukul meja.

"Abaikan mereka. Baiklah aku akan kerumahmu" jawab Jihoon.

"Terimakasih. Baiklah aku ke kelas duluan" pamit Mijoo lalu pergi. Sepeninggal Mijoo, Minghao dan Seokmin masih tertawa.

"Ugh ada apa dengan teman-temanku" gumam Jihoon frustasi.

* * *

Tepat pukul 07.30 p.m KST, bel pulang sekolah berdering. Seluruh siswa SMA Yooshim bergegas pulang. Begitupun kelas 3-1 yang semakin sepi, hanya tinggal Wonwoo dan Junghan yang berada dikelas. Junghan menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Wonwoo-ya" panggil Junghan.

"Oh ada apa?" Jawab Wonwoo.

"Kulihat, akhir-akhir ini kau lebih ceria dari biasanya" ucap Junghan sambil menaikan alisnya.

"Tidak ada yang berubah, Yoon Junghan" jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah? Ah aku harap orang itu bisa mengubahmu. Baiklah sampai jumpa besok!" Ucap Junghan lalu pergi.

"Orang itu? Siapa?" Gumam Wonwoo. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, tertera nama Mingyu pada layarnya.

"Ada apa, Mingyu?" Jawab Wonwoo.

"Hyung, aku didepan koridor kelasmu"

"Oh apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil berjalan keluar kelas, dan benar saja di ujung koridor Mingyu sedang berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding. Mingyu melambaikan tangan pada Wonwoo lalu menutup teleponnya. Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu yang terus tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang" ucap Mingyu.

"Jadi kau kesini karena ingin mengajakku pulang?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hehe begitulah. ayo pulang, hyung" ucap Mingyu dan tanpa sadar menggandeng tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam sambil mengikuti Mingyu. Mingyu tidak sadar wajah Wonwoo merah padam karenanya.

* * *

Sementara itu Jihoon sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Mijoo. Seharusnya ia datang sendirian namun Seokmin memaksa untuk ikut karena ia mau makan malam dirumah Mijoo (keluarga Kim selalu punya makanan spesial). Setelah sampai dirumah Mijoo, Seokmin dan Jihoon disambut oleh Jun, karena Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim sedang pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis.

"Oh annyeonghaseyo" sapa Jihoon dan Seokmin pada Jun.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Kalian teman-teman Mijoo kan? Dia ada dikamar. Kalian bisa kesana" ucap Jun ramah.

"Jun hyung?" Tanya Seokmin.

"Ah ya?"

"Mingyu bercerita padaku, sepupunya datang dari Shenzhen hehe" jawab Seokmin.

"Wah senang bertemu dengan kalian" ucap Jun. Setelah itu Jihoon dan Seokmin berjalan menuju kamar Mijoo. Mijoo sedang mengerjakan tugas Biologinya ketika mereka sampai.

"Oh kalian sudah datang? Duduklah" ucap Mijoo.

"Baiklah, bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" Tanya Jihoon lalu mulai membantu Mijoo mengerjakan tugasnya. Sementara itu Seokmin duduk dibalkon kamar Mijoo sambil sesekali bersenandung. Saat sedang bersenandung pelan, seseorang melewati jalan tepat didepan balkon. Seokmin memperhatikan orang tersebut. Ia sedang mengayuh sepedanya perlahan sambil menatap Seokmin. Rambutnya yang blond terlihat kontras dimalam hari. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum pada Seokmin lalu berlalu dengan sepedanya. Seokmin terus menatap orang tersebut sampai orang itu berbelok.

"Manis" gumam Seokmin. Tiba-tiba ia berlari kedalam kamar Mijoo membuat Mijoo dan Jihoon terkejut.

"Yak! Kau ini kenapa sih?! Seperti habis melihat hantu saja" Gerutu Mijoo.

"Mijoo-ya, apa kau kenal dengan seseorang dengan rambut blond?" Tanya Seokmin mengebu-gebu.

"Astaga terlalu banyak orang berambut blond yang aku kenal" jawab Mijoo bingung.

"Disini. Maksudku, eh mungkin ia tinggal disini" ucap Seokmin lagi.

"Terlalu banyak, Seokmin" jawab Mijoo malas.

"Ah sial, kenapa dia mengayuh sepeda secepat itu padahal aku ingin tau namanya" gumam Seokmin kesal sambil berbaring diranjang Mijoo.

"Sepeda? Maksudmu Soonyoung oppa?" Tanya Mijoo sambil menulis.

"Siapa? Namanya Soonyoung? Ah baiklah aku pergi duluan, Jihoon-ah Mijoo-ya!" Ucap Seokmin lalu bergegas pergi.

"Astaga ada apa lagi ini" gumam Jihoon.

* * *

Seokmin berjalan menuju taman, tidak jauh dari rumah Mingyu. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia pergi ke taman ini, ia hanya mengandalkan instingnya. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku ditaman itu. Taman terlihat sepi. Ya, orang aneh mana yang mau duduk santai ditaman semalam ini. Tiba-tiba yang Seokmin tunggu pun datang. Orang itu mengayuh sepedanya perlahan.

"Soo-soonyoung-ssi" panggil Seokmin ragu. Soonyoung menoleh lalu menghampiri Seokmin.

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Soonyoung lalu turun dari sepedanya. Kini Seokmin dapat melihat jelas wajahnya.

'Dia lebih manis dari yang aku duga' pikir Seokmin.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil melambaikan tangan didepan wajah Seokmin.

"Berapa umurmu? Tanya Seokmin tiba-tiba.

"18 tahun..." jawab Soonyoung bingung.

"Hyung, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Seokmin sambil menatap Soonyoung.

"APA?!"

* * *

"Hyung, apa hari ini kau bekerja?" Tanya Mingyu sambil terus berjalan. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

"Uhmm ti-tidak" jawab Wonwoo pelan.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum"

"Baiklah, ayo makan denganku. Eomma dan Appa sedang tidak dirumah, meja makan akan terlihat sepi. Aku tidak suka itu" ucap Mingyu.

"Uhm baiklah" jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hyung, tanganmu begitu dingin. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Mingyu lalu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang ditatap memilih menunduk.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh" jawab Wonwoo pelan.

"Kalau kau merasakan sesuatu, katakan saja ya" ucap Mingyu lalu mengacak pelan rambut Wonwoo sambil terkekeh melihat tingkahnya, kemudian berjalan kembali.

'Astaga jantungku mau meledak' gumam Wonwoo dalam hati sementara wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting.

Setelah sampai dirumah, Mingyu mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Jun hyung, buka pintunya. Mijoo-ya, buka pintunya" teriak Mingyu. Tak lama Jun membuka pintu.

"Yak! Kenapa kau pulang semalam ini?" Tanya Jun.

"Sudahlah, aku lapar. Hyung, ayo masuk" ucap Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

"Ah baiklah. Annyeonghaseyo" sapa Wonwoo pada Jun.

"Annyeonghaseyo" jawab Jun ramah lalu mempersilahkan Wonwoo masuk.

'Menarik'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	5. Chapter 5

FIND YOU 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo memperhatikan rumah Mingyu. Rumah besar itu terlihat sepi. Wonwoo pun mengikuti Mingyu tanpa tau bahwa Mingyu bermaksud ke kamarnya.

"Hyung, kau mau ikut aku ke kamar?" Tanya Mingyu jahil. Wonwoo yang tersadar dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala. Mingyu terkekeh melihat Wonwoo lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Rumahnya besar juga" gumam Wonwoo. Ia bermaksud berbalik ke ruang tengah namun tiba-tiba Jun sudah berada dibelakangnya. Wonwoo terkejut dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan kalau saja tangan Jun tidak menarik tangan Wonwoo.

"Wah sampai seterkejut itu, aku bukan hantu" ucap Jun sambil tertawa pelan.

"Oh maafkan aku" ucap Wonwoo sambil membenarkan posisi berdirinya.

"Ya tidak apa. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jun ramah.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo, namamu?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Wen Junhui, tapi cukup panggil Jun saja" jawab Jun sambil tersenyum. Wonwoo merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Jun. Menurut Wonwoo, Jun orang yang ramah. Wonwoo sebenarnya bukan tipikal seseorang yang mudah dekat dengan orang asing, namun itu tidak terlihat saat ia berbicara dengan Jun.

Mingyu keluar dari kamarnya lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah. Disana Wonwoo tengah tertawa sementara Jun sedang menceritakan sesuatu. Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo. Ia merasa senang melihat perubahan pada Wonwoo. Mingyu pun menghampiri keduanya.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" Tanya Mingyu lalu duduk disalah satu sofa.

"Jun menceritakan masa kecilnya. Astaga dia ternyata jahil sekali" jawab Wonwoo masih sambil tertawa.

"Dia memang jahil. Dia pernah menendang sepeda yang aku naiki, padahal aku masih belum lancar mengendarainya" gerutu Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tertawa lebih keras. Jun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau saja yang terlalu payah" ledek Jun. Mingyu bergerak seakan-akan ingin memukul Jun.

"Baiklah-baiklah lebih baik kita makan, aku sudah lapar" ucap Mingyu.

"Ayo makan. Aku membuat nasi goreng kimchi" ucap Jun pada Wonwoo.

"Wah kau bisa masak?" Tanya Wonwoo terkejut. Jun mengangguk bersemangat.

"Mingyu-ya panggilkan Mijoo dan temannya dikamar Mijoo" ucap Jun.

"Teman? Siapa? Hanbyul?" Tanya Mingyu bingung.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau siapa namanya" jawab Jun lalu pergi ke dapur.

"Hyung ke meja makan duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul" ucap Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mingyu bergegas ke kamar Mijoo. Mijoo masih belajar bersama Jihoon ketika Mingyu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Astaga! Mau apa kau dikamar Mijoo?" Tanya Mingyu sambil menghampiri keduanya.

"Sudahlah Mingyu, kau tidak lihat aku sedang belajar. Sana pergi!" Usir Mijoo.

"Kalian...kalian tidak melakukan apa pun selama belajar kan?" Tanya Mingyu pelan. Jihoon menatap nanar pada Mingyu.

"Yak! Aku itu bukan mesum sepertimu!" Gerutu Jihoon.

"Baiklah baiklah lebih baik kita makan dulu, Jun hyung sudah memasak makan malam" ucap Mingyu.

* * *

Mijoo, Mingyu, Jihoon, Wonwoo dan Jun sudah berada dimeja makan. Mereka makan dalam diam, hanya suara sendok yang terdengar. Tiba-tiba Mijoo memecah keheningan.

"Jihoon-ah, apa Seokmin mengirimimu pesan?" Tanya Mijoo.

"Ah benar juga, anak itu pergi kemana ya" gumam Jihoon.

"Tunggu, Seokmin juga datang?" Tanya Mingyu bingung.

"Ya, tapi tiba-tiba dia pergi begitu saja" jawab Mijoo. "Jihoon jika sudah selesai makan kembalilah ke kamarku, masih ada beberapa soal yang belum aku selesaikan" lanjut Mijoo lalu pergi.

"Wonwoo, bagaimana makanan buatanku?" Tanya Jun pada Wonwoo.

"Aku suka sekali, rasanya enak" Jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Lebih seringlah datang kesini, aku akan membuatkan makanan yang lebih enak dari ini hehe" ucap Jun. Wonwoo mengangguk bersemangat. Jihoon melirik kearah Mingyu. Mingyu memasang wajah datarnya sambil terus makan.

'Ini tidak bagus' pikir Jihoon.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.20 p.m KST. Wonwoo pun berpamitan untuk pulang, begitupun dengan Jihoon.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya" ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu sungkan hehe" jawab Jun.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian sampai ke halte bus" ucap Mingyu.

"Baiklah kami pamit" ucap Jihoon lalu mulai berjalan pulang diikuti Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Jihoon-ah terima kasih sudah membantuku!" Ucap Mijoo. Jihoon menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Jooya, kau menyukainya ya?" Tanya Jun pada Mijoo.

"Apa? Tidak!" Jawab Mijoo.

"Hei kau itu pintar, tugas semudah itu mana mungkin kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya" ucap Jun. Mijoo yang kesal lalu menendang kaki Jun, membuat si pemilik kaki meringis.

"Kau menyebalkan, oppa!" Gerutu Mijoo lalu pergi.

"Kakiku" ucap Jun sambil meringis

* * *

Mingyu berjalan didepan Jihoon dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Mingyu. Sejak selesai makan malam, ia terus saja diam. Biasanya Mingyu akan mengajak Wonwoo bicara. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di halte bus.

"Aku akan kembali ke rumah, kalian berdua behati-hatilah dijalan" ucap Mingyu lalu pergi.

"Baiklah" jawab Jihoon.

"Tunggu!" Ucap Wonwoo, membuat Mingyu berhenti dan menoleh. Wonwoo kemudian menghampiri Mingyu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung" jawab Mingyu sambil memasukan tangan ke saku celananya.

"Kau yakin? Apa aku membuatmu marah? Kau tidak mengajakku bicara sejak kita selesai makan malam" ucap Wonwoo sambil menundukan kepalanya. Mingyu menyentuh pipi Wonwoo, membuat pria bersurai hitam itu menoleh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku." Ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo menutup matanya merasakan tangan Mingyu menyentuh pipinya. Setelah beberapa saat, Wonwoo membuka matanya lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah" jawab Wonwoo lalu berjalan pergi. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Wonwoo terus tersenyum sambil berjalan ke halte. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, Wonwoo lalu mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Aku menyayangimu, hyung" ucap suara dari seberang telepon. Wonwoo berbalik, menatap Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

* * *

Wonwoo sampai dihalte bus. Jihoon masih disana sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Sunbaenim" panggil Jihoon.

"Ya?" Jawab Wonwoo.

"Apa kau menyukai Mingyu?" Tanya Jihoon.

"A-apa?"

"Aku lihat Mingyu sangat menyukaimu" ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum. "Ah busku sudah datang. Sampai jumpa besok, Sunbaenim" lanjut Jihoon lalu segera menaiki bus.

"Ada apa dengan jantungku" gumam Wonwoo sambil menyentuh dadanya.

* * *

Bel makan siang baru saja berdentang. Mingyu seperti biasa akan pergi untuk makan siang bersama Wonwoo.

Tinggalah Jihoon, Minghao dan Seokmin yang sedang berada dikantin sekolah. Mereka makan dengan tenang, sampai suara Jihoon menginterupsi.

"Seokmin-ah, kemarin kau pergi kemana?" Tanya Jihoon.

"A-aku pulang" jawab Seokmin. Jihoon dengan cepat memukul kepala Seokmin dengan sendok, membuat Seokmin meringis.

"Yak! Jangan coba berbohong padaku, bodoh" gerutu Jihoon.

"Marahi saja dia, Jihoon. Dia memainkan ponselnya selama pelajaran" ucap Minghao. Jihoon dengan cepat mengambil ponsel Seokmin yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Yak! Kembalikan ponselku!" Ucap Seokmin sambil berusaha mengambil ponselnya, namun dicegah oleh Minghao. Jihoon membuka pesan di Kakaotalk yang baru saja masuk.

Soonyoungie hyung: Aku harus belajar, nanti akan kuhubungi lagi.

"Soonyoungie? Siapa dia?" Gumam Jihoon. Seokmin mengambil ponselnya ketika Jihoon sedang lengah.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa" gerutu Seokmin sambil memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku blazernya.

"Tunggu dulu, Soonyoung siapa?" Tanya Minghao.

"Kwon Soonyoung, siswa tingkat ketiga di SMA Daejeong. Aku akan mendapatkannya, dia akan jadi pacarku" jawab Seokmin percaya diri.

"Kwon Soonyoung?!" Jerit Minghao.

"Kau mengenalnya, Minghao?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Tentu saja, dia kan mantan pacarku" jawab Minghao santai sambil meminum jusnya.

"APA?!" jerit Jihoon dan Seokmin bersamaan.

"Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu" ucap Minghao santai.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Seokmin.

"Dulu kami berada disekolah yang sama, itu kan wajar" jawab Minghao.

"Hei bukankah itu bagus, kau bisa tanyakan pada Minghao apa saja yang Soonyoung sukai" ucap Jihoon.

"Kau benar! Bantu aku Minghao~" ucap Seokmin memelas.

"Ugh baiklah baiklah tapi jangan memelas seperti itu, kau semakin kelihatan jelek" ledek Minghao.

"Yak!"

* * *

Sementara ditempat lain, Soonyoung memasuki kelas setelah mengerjakan tugas diperpustakaan. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal karena tugas yang ia kerjakan tidak juga selesai.

"Astaga, kenapa semakin hari tugasku semakin banyak saja" gumam Soonyoung sambil bersandar pada bangkunya.

"Hei hei ada apa dengan ekspresi itu?" Tanya Jisoo, teman sebangku Soonyoung.

"Aku lelah, Jisoo. Tugas semakin banyak saja diakhir semester" gumam Soonyoung sambil membaringkan kepalanya di meja. Jisoo hanya tertawa pelan sebagai balasan. Tiba-tiba ponsel Soonyoung yang tergeletak diatas meja, bergetar pelan.

"Hei ada pesan masuk di Kakao talkmu" ucap Jisoo.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Soonyoung. Jisoo melirik pada layar ponsel Soonyoung.

"Dari 'Ancaman no.1'? Siapa ini?" Tanya Jisoo bingung.

"Kalau tertulis ancaman, jangan dibuka" ucap Soonyoung malas.

"Hei dia mengirimu pesan lagi" ucap Jisoo melihat ada pesan masuk dari nomor yang sama. Ponsel itu bergetar sampai 6 kali hingga akhirnya berhenti. Dengan malas Soonyoung membuka pesan masuk tersebut.

'Hyung, apa kau sudah makan?'  
'Jangan lupa makan, hyung^^'  
'Hyung, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'  
'Soonyoung hyung?'  
'Ah mungkin kau sibuk'  
'Aku merindukanmu, hyung:('

Soonyoung menutup matanya lagi. Ia tak punya cukup energi untuk marah jadi yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya diam saja.

"Kau tidak berniat membalasnya?" Tanya Jisoo bingung melihat Soonyoung yang hanya diam.

"Kau mau aku membalasnya?" Tanya Soonyoung lalu memberikan ponselnya pada Jisoo "Lakukan sendiri" lanjut Soonyoung kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan jaket.

"Astaga kenapa dia sekesal itu" gumam Jisoo lalu mengetik pesan balasan.

Ancaman no.1: Aku harus belajar, nanti akan kuhubungi lagi.

* * *

Bel pulang pun berdentang. Siswa SMA Yooshim mulai meninggalkan sekolah. Mingyu yang masih berada dikelas segera menghubungi Wonwoo.

"Hyung, hari ini aku latihan. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Kkk aku bukan anak kecil, Kim Mingyu" jawab Wonwoo diseberang telepon.

"Hehe baiklah. Apa kau bekerja hari ini?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Tidak. Ada apa? Apa kau berniat untuk datang lagi ke tempat kerjaku? Aku akan memukulmu jika kau lakukan itu lagi, Mingyu." Jawab Wonwoo panjang lebar. Mingyu tertawa mendengar ocehan Wonwoo.

"Kkk aku mengerti, hyung. Berhati-hatilah dijalan, hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu" ucap Mingyu sambil memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Ia dapat melihat senyum manis Wonwoo dari kejauhan.

"Ya, jangan pulang terlalu malam dan istirahatlah setelah kau sampai dirumah." Jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu lalu menutup telepon lebih dulu, namun masih memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang berjalan. Namun sebelum Wonwoo keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah, seseorang menghampirinya. Membuat Wonwoo terkejut namun setelahnya ia tertawa bersama orang tersebut lalu mereka pun pergi.

"Mingyu-ya, ayo latihan." Ucap Jihoon. Mingyu tidak menjawab, ia hanya berjalan melewati Jihoon.

"Ada apalagi dengan anak itu" gumam Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

Terimakasih untuk:

Mozagiyo, 270, Anna-Love 17Carats, korokurakwayun, BiTiO, riani98, xavieryo94, Cutiepie Jimin dan lainnya yang author gak bisa sebut satu persatu.

Terimakasih untuk review kalian yang bikin author makin semangat nulis^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Maaf chapter 6 lumayan lama pengerjaannnya T.T author lagi maraton tugas hehe dan entah kalian suka atau gak, author bikin chapter ini gak konsen jadi maafkan kalau tidak memuaskan . HAPPY READING!^_^

..

.

.

FIND YOU

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan keluar dari area sekolah. Ketika melewati gerbang seseorang menghampirinya.

"Wonwoo-ah!" Panggil orang tersebut.

"Astaga apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Ucap Wonwoo terkejut.

"Kkk aku hanya lewat dan aku ingat kau bersekolah disini" jawab orang itu santai. Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kau sibuk? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam" ucap orang itu sambil menggandeng tangan Wonwoo.

"Eung? B-baiklah" jawab Wonwoo.

"Dan mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku 'sunbae' kau harus memanggilku, Seungcheol hyung. Kau mengerti?" Ucap Seungcheol. Wonwoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

* * *

Mingyu memasuki Ruang Olahraga diikuti Jihoon. Junghan yang melihat kedatangan Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Junghan lalu mendekati Jihoon yang sedang mengambil seragamnya.

"Jihoon-ah, ada apa dengannya? Dia seperti ingin memakan orang saja" bisik Junghan pada Jihoon. Jihoon hanya menghela napas lalu menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti hyung" jawab Jihoon.

"Baiklah, cepat ganti seragammu" ucap Junghan lalu kembali ke tengah lapangan.

Jihoon menghampiri Mingyu yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Yak! Katakan sesuatu! Jangan diam seperti itu, kau terlihat mengerikan" ucap Jihoon. Mingyu tidak menjawab, ia hanya menoleh sebentar lalu pergi ke tengah lapangan.

"Astaga si bodoh itu benar-benar" gumam Jihoon lalu akhirnya pergi ke tengah lapangan.

* * *

"Semuanya, cepat berkumpul!" Ucap Junghan yang berdiri dipinggir lapangan. Semua anggota Sepak Bola pun berkumpul sesuai instruksi sang kapten.

"Dengar, pertandingan hanya tinggal seminggu lagi. Kalian harus menjaga stamina kalian dan jangan sampai cedera, mengerti?!" Ucap Junghan panjang lebar.

"Iya!" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Dan Kim Mingyu, aku ingin bicara padamu" ucap Junghan. Mingyu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Ketika lapangan semakin sepi, Junghan dan Mingyu pun mulai bicara.

"Ada apa denganmu? Permainanmu kelihatan kacau tidak seperti biasanya" tanya Junghan.

"Aku sedang tidak mood, hyung. Maaf." Jawab Mingyu.

"Jawab jujur padaku, Kim Mingyu. Apa kau ada masalah dengan Wonwoo?" Tanya Junghan sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Mingyu menoleh namun tidak menjawab.

"Hyung, aku lelah. Aku ingin pulang." Ucap Mingyu sambil hendak pergi, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Junghan.

"Jadilah pemain yang profesional, Kim Mingyu. Cepat selesaikan masalahmu" ucap Junghan. Mingyu mengangguk pelan lalu pergi.

"Ada apalagi dengannya" gumam Junghan sambil menatap punggung Mingyu yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

Wonwoo sampai dirumahnya. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya, berjalan masuk lalu berbaring diatas sofa. Ia merasa lelah dan ingin segera tidur.

Semua orang mungkin berpikir bahwa Wonwoo berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu. Namun itu salah besar. Wonwoo memang tidak sekaya Mingyu namun ia juga tidak miskin. Nenek dan kakek Wonwoo memiliki perkebunan buah di Changwon. Wonwoo juga memiliki seorang kakak, Jeon Wobin. Namun hubungan keduanya tidak sedekat dulu, saat kedua orang tua mereka masih hidup. Wobin bekerja di Jepang dan hanya mengirimkan uang untuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak suka hanya menerima uang tanpa bekerja maka dari itu, ia memilih bekerja sebagai kasir disebuah cafe.

Wonwoo teringat pada Mingyu kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan dari Mingyu. Tidak seperti biasanya, pikir Wonwoo. Wonwoo kemudian meletakan ponselnya lalu pergi untuk mengambil minum.

Wonwoo kembali lalu mengambil ponselnya, dan masih tidak ada pesan dari Mingyu.

"Ada apa dengannya" gumam Wonwoo.

* * *

Hari tidak seperti biasanya, Mingyu berada dikelas saat istirahat makan siang. Ia meletakan kepalanya malas pada meja.

"Mingyu, apa kau mau ikut kami ke kantin?" Tanya Minghao. Mingyu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ada apa lagi dengannya?" Tanya Seokmin bingung. Jihoon hanya menghela napas lalu mengajak kedua temannya pergi. Sesampainya mereka dikantin, mereka pun makan. Saat sedang makan, Wonwoo menghampiri mereka.

"Jihoon-ssi, apa kau lihat Mingyu?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-"

"Mingyu tidak masuk sekolah, sunbae" jawab Jihoon memotong perkataan Minghao.

"Ah begitu, baiklah. Terimakasih" ucap Wonwoo lalu pergi.

"Ya" jawab Jihoon.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" Tanya Seokmin ketika Wonwoo sudah pergi.

"Aku tau Mingyu begini karena Wonwoo sunbae. Lebih baik mereka jangan bertemu dulu" jawab Jihoon.

"Hmm kurasa kau benar. Baiklah" ucap Minghao.

* * *

Setelah sampai dirumah Mingyu masuk ke kamar dan melewatkan makan siangnya  
Mingyu menatap ponselnya, ada sebuah pesan masuk. Kemudian ia membukanya.

Wonwoo: Apa kau sudah makan?

Mingyu meletakan ponselnya dimeja nakas tanpa membalas pesan tersebut. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya merasa kesal sampai saat ini. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, Mingyu mengambil ponselnya lalu membuka pesan yang masuk.

Jihoon: hei kau baik-baik saja?

Mingyu: apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?

Jihoon: apa ini berhubungan dengan Wonwoo sunbae?

Mingyu: entahlah.

Jihoon: temui dia, bodoh.

Mingyu: bagaimana caranya?

Tak lama Jihoon mengirim sebuah alamat. Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menelepon Jihoon.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau tau alamatnya?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku pernah mengikutinya, bodoh. Kau ini suka padanya tapi alamatnya saja kau tidak tau" Cibir Jihoon.

"Baik baik, jangan menceramahiku." Ucap Mingyu lalu menutup telepon. Dengan cepat ia mengambil hoodienya lalu bergegas pergi.

"Mingyu-ya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Mijoo yang melihat Mingyu pergi.

"Aku kerumah Seokmin. Katakan pada Jun hyung aku mungkin tidak pulang. Jangan lupa kunci pintu saat kalian ingin tidur." Ucap Mingyu lalu pergi.

"Ah benar juga besok akhir pekan" gumam -tiba ia tersenyum lalu mengambil ponselnya di saku piyama. Mijoo mengetik sesuatu kemudian sambil tersenyum ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

* * *

Mingyu turun dari bus lalu berjalan ke sebuah perumahan. Ia melihat jam tangannya, sudah hampir pukul 11.00 p.m KST. Ia dengan cepat sampai disebuah rumah yang ia yakin adalah rumah Wonwoo. Rumah dengan cat biru itu terlihat gelap.

"Jangan-jangan sudah tidur" gumam Mingyu lalu mengetuk pintu pagar. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia mengetuk lagi dan masih tidak ada jawaban dari si pemilik rumah.

"Sudahlah, aku mungkin bisa menggangu tidurnya" gumam Mingyu lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Wonwoo yang baru saja membuka pintu pagarnya. Mingyu berbalik.

"Hyung" gumam Mingyu.

"Mingyu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menghampirinya lalu menatap pria bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Hyung" gumam Mingyu lagi.

"Hmm?" Jawab Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu.

"Aku rasa..."

"Apa?"

"Aku rasa aku benar-benar gila karena mu, hyung" ucap Mingyu lalu dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh kurus Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak bisa berkutik, ia tanpa sadar melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Mingyu. Mingyu dengan sigap melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah Wonwoo. Ia mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa dengan Wonwoo diatas pangkuannya.

"Mingyu" gumam Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo, lalu dengan lembut mengecup bibir tipis Wonwoo. Jantung Wonwoo hampir meledak kalau saja Mingyu tidak melepas kecupan pada bibirnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, hyung" ucap Mingyu.

"Aku merasa cemburu setiap kau berdekatan dengan orang lain. Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu lagi." Lanjut Mingyu lalu memeluk tubuh Wonwoo dipangkuannya. Wonwoo mengelus pelan surai cokelat milik Mingyu.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Apa aku membuatmu kesal?" Tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sambil terus memeluk Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" ucap Wonwoo.

"Berjanjilah, hyung" gumam Mingyu.

"Aku berjanji" ucap Wonwoo sambil tertawa halus. Mingyu melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengelus kedua pipi Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini masih belum dewasa juga" gumam Wonwoo.

"Aku bukan tidak dewasa, hyung. Kau yang membuatku begini" jawab Mingyu lalu mencium telapak tangan Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih" ucap Wonwoo.

"Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya. Aku merasa tidak sendirian lagi sejak mengenalmu" ucap Wonwoo berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan menangis, hyung. Aku ada disini untukmu" ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan.

"Hyung"

"Hmm?"

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Maksudmu?"

Mingyu mendekati leher jenjang Wonwoo lalu mengecupnya perlahan membuat Wonwoo merasa disengat listrik.

"Apa aku perlu menjelaskannya?" Tanya Mingyu lalu mengeluarkan smirknya.

* * *

Seokmin duduk ditaman seperti biasanya. Ia menunggu Soonyoung. Tak lama Soonyoung pun lewat dengan sepedanya. Ketika melihat Seokmin, Soonyoung bermaksud memutar balik namun sayang Seokmin dengan cepat menghadang jalan Soonyoung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Soonyoung malas.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?" Tanya Seokmin.

"Ponselku rusak" jawab Soonyoung asal.

"Aku meneleponmu tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya" ucap Seokmin.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti aku ini tidak tertarik padamu, sana pergi!" Ucap Soonyoung lalu hendak pergi.

"Tapi aku belum selesai bicara, hyung" ucap Seokmin sambil menahan tangan Soonyoung.

"Apa lagi?!" Tanya Soonyoung dengan suara yang mulai meninggi.

"Nan ajik eorinaira~  
Soni dahji anheul neol algie~  
Deo jeogumman deo~  
Sigani deo heulleo~  
Naega eoreuni doemyeon~  
Neol ihaehal su iseulkka~  
My Love My Love My Love~  
Naui geudaeyeo budi kkwag jabeun son~  
Nohji marajwo~"

"Maafkan aku hyung, mungkin aku sangat menggangumu tapi sungguh aku menyukaimu dari awal aku melihatmu. Rasanya tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk menemuimu. Maafkan aku, hyung" ucap Seokmin lalu pergi. Soonyoung hanya diam sambil melihat Seokmin yang pergi. Tak sadar pipinya memerah perlahan.

"Ugh apa yang kau pikirkan, Kwon Soonyoung?! Biarkan saja dia pergi" gumam Soonyoung.

"Tapi apa aku sekasar itu..." gumamnya lagi.

"Tidak tidak... biarkan dia"

.

.

"Seokmin-ssi!"

.

.

.  
TO BE CONTINUE


	7. Chapter 7

Maaf chapter 7 agak lam a pengerjaannya karena author sedang maraton tugas(lagi) sebelum UKK huhu. Chapter ini agak lebih panjang dan rumit hmm MIAN

HAPPY READING!

FIND YOU

by Kwonhosh

.

.

.

.

.CHAPTER 7

.

.

.

.

"Seokmin-ssi!" Seokmin menoleh. Mendapati Soonyoung berlari kecil kearahnya. Seokmin hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja kakinya tidak cepat menahan tubuhnya. Soonyoung memeluknya. Erat. Seokmin ingin menjerit namun ia berusaha menahannya.

"Maafkan aku" gumam Soonyoung. Seokmin tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku tau ini terlalu tiba-tiba" jawab Seokmin sambil membalas pelukan Soonyoung.

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu" ucap Soonyoung, dengan tiba-tiba Seokmin melepas pelukan tersebut lalu menatap Soonyoung.

"Katakan lagi" ucap Soonyoung.

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali"

"Ah masa bodo aku sudah dengar semuanya" lalu Seokmin kembali memeluk Soonyoung. Soonyoung tersenyum manis.

* * *

Mingyu mulai mendekati Wonwoo lagi. Ia mengecup leher jenjang pria bermarga Jeon tersebut, membuat Wonwoo meremas bahu Mingyu lebih erat. Mingyu bermaksud mengecup bibir Wonwoo hingga tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Wonwoo. Wonwoo dengan cepat turun dari pangkuan Mingyu dan menyuruh Mingyu bersembunyi di dapur. Wonwoo membenarkan kerah piyamanya lalu membuka pintu.

"Oh bibi Han" ucap Wonwoo ketika melihat orang yang mengetuk pintu yang adalah tetangga terdekatnya.

"Wonwoo-ya, tadi bibi melihat seseorang mencarimu di depan rumahmu" ucap bibi Han sambil meneliti rumah Wonwoo, takut-takut jika Wonwoo kedatangan tamu ditengah malam seperti ini. Wonwoo sudah seperti anaknya sendiri, jadi ia melarang Wonwoo untuk menerima tamu ditengah malam.

"Kkk aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku, tapi aku tidak membuka pintu, bi. Orang itu mencurigakan, jadi aku sedikit takut untuk membuka pintu" Jawab Wonwoo sambil tertawa pelan berusaha meyakinkan sang bibi. Bibi Han tersenyum lega lalu mengucapkan selamat malam pada Wonwoo dan kembali ke rumahnya. Wonwoo menuntup pintu lalu kembali duduk di sofa. Mingyu kembali dari tempat 'persembunyiannya' lalu duduk disamping Wonwoo.

"Aku dengar semuanya, hyung" gerutu Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah kesal Mingyu. Wonwoo kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Mingyu dan menyalakan televisi.

"Ayo nonton film" ucap Wonwoo bersemangat. Mingyu mengangguk setuju.

"Horror!" Ucap Wonwoo bersemangat.

"Hyung, ini sudah malam kenapa kau mau nonton film horror?" Tanya Mingyu malas.

"Kau takut?" Goda Wonwoo.

"Astaga yang benar saja" gumam Mingyu. Wonwoo kemudian mulai memutar film ter-horror yang ia punya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buktikan" ucap Wonwoo menantang Mingyu lalu kemudian mematikan lampu diruangan tersebut.

"Hyung ini sama sekali tidak lucu" gumam Mingyu ketika Wonwoo kembali duduk disampingnya. Diantara gelap, Mingyu dapat nelihat Wonwoo menyeringai.

30 menit berlalu. Mingyu sudah membuka hoodienya dan kaus yang ia kenakan sudah basah. Ia berkeringat dingin. Wonwoo diam saja masih terus menyaksikan film.

"Astaga jantungku mau lepas"

"Ah aku benci ini!"

"Hyung, aku mau tidur saja"

"Bagaimana ini"

"Hyung! Hyung!"

"Astaga ada apa dengamu, Kim Mingyu! Ini hanya film" ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Wonwoo menggerutu kesal.

Setelah 90 menit, film pun berakhir. Mingyu dapat bernapas lega. Ia bermaksud mematikan televisi namun bahunya terasa berat, ketika ia menoleh Wonwoo telah tidur nyenyak dengan bersandar pada bahunya. Mingyu menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa anak ini tidur sementara aku hampir menjerit sepanjang film" gumam Mingyu. Mingyu dengan perlahan menyandarkan kepala Wonwoo disofa lalu mematikan dvd dan televisi. Setelah itu ia kembali menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Hyung, dimana kamarmu?" Tanya Mingyu sambil membangunkan Wonwoo.

"Eunghh disebelah kiri tangga" gumam Wonwoo serak lalu kembali tidur.

"Hyung, cepat pindah ke kamarmu. Aku akan tidur disini" ucap Mingyu lagi namun Wonwoo tidak merespon. Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang tidur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat polos membuat Mingyu gemas. Dengan perlahan Mingyu membawa tubuh Wonwoo ke kamar pria bermarga Jeon tersebut. Setelah sampai ia membaringkan tubuh Wonwoo lalu menyelimutinya.

"Mingyu~" gumam Wonwoo pelan.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Temani aku" gumam Wonwoo lagi sambil menarik tangan Mingyu.

"Be-benarkah aku boleh?" Tanya Mingyu ragu. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. Lalu perlahan Mingyu berbaring disamping Wonwoo. Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Mingyu, membuat jantung Mingyu semakin berdetak tidak beraturan. Namun tanpa ia perintah tangan kirinya bergerak merengkuh tubuh Wonwoo. Mingyu mencium kening Wonwoo dan mulai terlelap.

* * *

Jihoon terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengambil jam tangannya dan melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8.00 a.m KST. Jihoon yang malas bermaksud untuk tidur kembali namun tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu melihat ada 2 pesan masuk. Jihoon membuka pesan tersebut.

Yesterday, 10.30 p.m KST  
Kim Mijoo: Jihoon-ah, apa kau ada acara besok? Aku ingin jogging besok pagi sekitar pukul 8.00, apa kau mau ikut?

Today, 8.05 a.m KST  
Kim Mijoo: kau tidak bisa datang?

Jihoon membaca kedua pesan dari Mijoo kemudian meneleponnya.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Aku ada di Sungai Han. Kau-"

"Tunggu, aku akan kesana" jawab Jihoon lalu menutup telepon. Jihoon segera mengganti pakaiannya dan bergegas pergi dari rumah kecilnya.

* * *

"Tunggu, aku akan kesana" ucap Jihoon. Mijoo menatap ponselnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hari ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan" gumam Mijoo. Kemudian ia memasang earphonenya dan mulai berlari pelan. Hari ini Sungai Han terlihat ramai karena akhir pekan. Mijoo masih berlari kecil sambil menunggu Jihoon datang. Ia tidak sadar seseorang dibelakangnya mengendarai sepeda dengan cepat dan tidak stabil, sepertinya orang tersebut belum benar-benar bisa mengendarai sepeda. Orang tersebut berteriak pada Mijoo untuk menghindar, namun Mijoo tidak mendengarnya. Hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi sepeda itu akan menghantam tubuh Mijoo, dengan cepat seseorang berlari kearah Mijoo dan mendorongnya hingga mereka terjatuh. Mijoo tersadar dan melepas earphonenya.

"Astaga, apa sih yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Jihoon pada Mijoo.

"A-aku"

"Orang itu berteriak padamu untuk menghindar!" Bentak Jihoon lagi. Mijoo menundukan kepalanya, takut.

"Maafkan aku" gumam Mijoo. Jihoon menghela napas lalu mengusak rambut Mijoo pelan.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa berlari secepat tadi" gumam Jihoon lalu tertawa pelan. Mijoo menatap Jihoon.

"Sudahlah, ayo bangun" ucap Jihoon lagi lalu bermaksud untuk bangun namun tiba-tiba ia meringis. Ia melihat pergelangan kakinya yang tergores dan memar. Mijoo yang melihatnya mulai menangis.

"Ya! Jangan menangis, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Jihoon sambil menghapus air mara Mijoo.

"I-ini semua karena a-aku" gumam Mijoo disela tangisnya. Jihoon tertawa melihat Mijoo.

"Hahaha sungguh ini hanya luka kecil. Kau tenang saja" ucap Jihoon menenangkan lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Mijoo.

* * *

Jun sedang memasak sarapan untuk dirinya ketika tiba-tiba pintu rumah diketuk seseorang, Jun membuka pintu dan tampak didepannya seseorang dengan mata-sepolos-boneka-beruang cokelat-milik-adiknya-di-Shenzhen(menurut Jun) menatap Jun bingung sambil berkedip beberapa kali.

"Apa Mingyu ada dirumah?" Tanya orang tersebut.

"Mi-Mingyu menginap di-dirumah temannya" jawab Jun terbata. Orang tersebut mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, jika ia sudah pulang tolong katakan padanya untuk datang kerumahku, kami harus mengerjakan tugas Kimia bersama" ucap orang tersebut lalu pamit dan bergegas pergi.

"Astaga, kalau saja tadi ia tidak berkedip, aku benar-benar akan mengira ia boneka" gumam Jun lalu tersadar ia belum menanyakan nama orang tersebut. Ia menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri kemudian kembali memasak.

* * *

Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia ingat semalam ia tertidur saat menonton film bersama...MINGYU! Wonwoo dengan panik menatap dirinya sendiri, memastikan ia masih menggunakan piyamanya dan ia bernapas lega. Namun Wonwoo bingung dimana Mingyu saat ini, ia memperhatikan kamarnya namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Mingyu. Ia kemudian bangun dan merapihkan ranjangnya. Setelah itu ia bergegas mandi dan keluar dari kamarnya. Wonwoo bermaksud mengambil minum didapur namun yang ia lihat sekarang adalah Mingyu sedang memasak di dapurnya. Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu yang sedang memasak sambil tersenyum.

"Seingatku, aku tidak memanggil koki untuk memasak sarapan" ucap Wonwoo sambil membuka kulkas.

"Oh kau sudah bangun, hyung? Duduklah, aku memasak sarapan untukmu" ucap Mingyu sambil meletakan hasil masakannya diatas piring. Wonwoo duduk di meja makan lalu mulai mencicipi Pancake buatan Mingyu. Mingyu berdiri disamping Wonwoo sambil menunggu komentarnya.

"Yah sepertinya ini tidak akan membuatku terkena masalah pencernaan" ucap Wonwoo sambil melahap pancake buatan Mingyu.

"Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian" ucap Mingyu. "Aku harus pulang, ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan" lanjut Mingyu.

"Baiklah, kerjakan tugasmu dan nikmati akhir pekanmu" ucap Wonwoo.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti, hyung. Aku menyayangimu" ucap Mingyu lalu dengan cepat mengecup bibir Wonwoo kemudian pergi.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu!"

* * *

Mingyu sampai dirumah ketika Jun sedang asik memainkan laptopnya. Mingyu menghampiri Jun kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku berencana akan mulai bersekolah lagi. Aku sedang memilih universitas mana yang kira-kira cocok untukku" jawab Jun. Mingyu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau kemana semalam?" Tanya Jun masih fokus dengan laptopnya.

"Menginap dirumah Jihoon" jawab Mingyu santai. Dengan cepat Jun memukul kepala Mingyu. Mingyu meringis mendapat pukulan dari Jun.

"Yak bodoh! Jangan berbohong!" Ucap Jun. Mingyu hanya tersenyum lebar karena ketahuan berbohong.

"Aku akan mengadukan pada bibi dan paman kalau kau menginap dirumah pacarmu" ucap Jun kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Yak! Hyung!" Gerutu Mingyu. Jun hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Mingyu.

"Oh aku ingat, tadi ada yang mencarimu" ucap Jun lalu meletakan laptopnya di meja.

"Siapa?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Entahlah siapa namanya, yang jelas ia sangat imut dan ia membicarakan tentang tugas yang harus kalian kerjakan bersama" Jawab Jun panjang lebar.

"Ah! Benar! Aku harus pergi hyung!" Ucap Mingyu lalu bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tas dan buku-bukunya.

"Kau mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Jun.

"Mengerjakan tugas dengan temanku yang datang kesini" Jawab Mingyu sambil memakai sepatunya. BINGO! Jun bisa mengetahui nanya dari Mingyu.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Jun.

"Apa kau perlu tau itu?" Tanya Mingyu balik bertanya.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku bertanya?" Tanya Jun.

"Tidak ada. Baiklah aku berangkat!" Pamit Mingyu lalu bergegas pergi.

"Beri tahu aku siapa namanya!" Ucap Jun.

"Xu Minghao!" Jawab Mingyu lalu menghilang dibalik pintu. Jun tersenyum senang.

"Xu Minghao, aku akan mendapatkanmu" gumam Jun.

* * *

Seokmin masih bergelut dengan mimpinya. Ia berencana untuk bangun sesiang mungkin karena ini adalah akhir pekan. Tidurnya begitu nyenyak sampai seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Oppa!" Teriak orang itu membuat Seokmin terbangun dan menatapnya kesal.

"Yak! Seojun! Jangan berteriak seperti itu!" Gerutu Seokmin.

"Kalau begitu cepat bangun! Dasar oppa pemalas!" Gerutu anak kecil yang bernama Seojun itu pada kakaknya. Tiba-tiba datang seorang lagi ke dalam kamar Seokmin. Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut panjang itu menatap Seokmin lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oppa, ayo sarapan. Ayah sudah menunggu di meja makan" ucap anak itu pada Seokmin.

"Baiklah. Ah Seohyun, bawa Seojun bersamamu, oppa mau mandi" ucap Seokmin lalu bergegas bangun. Seojun dan Seohyun pun kembali ke meja makan. Baru saja Seokmin hendak mengambil handuk, ponselnya berdering. Ia menatap ponsel itu lalu dengan bersemangat ia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Selamat pagi, hyung!" Ucap Seokmin.

"Hei hei santai saja" jawab Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa kau tidur nyenyak?" Tanya Seokmin sambil berbaring diranjangnya.

"Baik seperti biasanya. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Sangat baik. Aku memimpikanmu" Jawab Seokmin sambil tersenyum lebar, seakan Soonyoung dapat melihatnya.

"Haha benarkah?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku bermimpi, aku dan kau berjalan disebuah taman, lalu kita-"

"OPPAAAAAA!"

"Suara siapa itu?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Hyung! Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Sampai jumpa!" Ucap Seokmin lalu menutup teleponnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"Aku sudah di airport"

"Apa? Baiklah baiklah"

"Ibu dan ayah sudah pulang?"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang naik taksi saja"

"Yaa, sampai bertemu dirumah, Junhui"

Mijung menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Junhui. Ia kemudian menarik kopernya menuju sebuah taksi yang terparkir tidak jauh darinya. Ketika hampir sampai seseorang dengan tidak sengaja menabrak kopernya hingga kopernya terbuka. Orang itu langsung membantu Mijung membereskan kopernya.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" ucap orang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Jawab Mijung sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sedang mencari orang tuaku, mereka baru saja pulang dari Paris. Aku tidak melihat ke depan jadi aku menabrak kopermu, noona. Maafkan aku" ucap orang itu lagi sambil membungkuk.

"Sudah lupakan saja" jawab Mijung santai.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, noona" ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum pada Mijung lalu pergi. Mijung menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Anak yang baik" gumamnya lalu bergegas pulang kerumah.

Setelah hampir 30 menit, Mijung sampai dirumahnya. Ia menarik koper besarnya lalu mengetuk pintu.

"Junhui, Mingyu, Mijoo!" Panggil Mijung, lalu tak lama pintu terbuka.

"Noona! Aku merindukanmu!" Ucap Junhui sambil memeluk Mijung erat.

"Yak! Wen Junhui! Lepaskan aku!" Gerutu Mijung.

"Hehe bagaimana di Paris? Apa menyenangkan?" Tanya Junhui sambil membantu Mijung membawa kopernya masuk.

"Aku kesana untuk bekerja, bukan liburan" Jawab Mijung sambil berbaring di sofa.

"Noona, ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanya Junhui sambil memijat kaki Mijung.

"Aku tau kau sedang meminta hadiah, Junhui" gumam Mijung malas. Junhui hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Nanti saja, aku ingin tidur sebentar" ucap Mijung lagi lalu mulai terlelap.

* * *

Jihoon dan Mijoo sedang beristirahat dibawah sebuah pohon besar dipinggir Sungai Han. Rencana mereka untuk jogging telah gagal karena kaki Jihoon yang terluka. Jihoon meminum jusnya, lalu memperhatikan Mijoo yang sedang melamun. Jihoon tersenyum tipis lalu menempelkan kaleng jusnya pada pipi Mijoo membuat Mijoo tersentak.

"Jangan melamun terus." Ucap Jihoon.

"Aku masih merasa bersalah atas kakimu" gumam Mijoo pelan.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan mematahkannya supaya kau tidak terus merasa bersalah" ucap Jihoon sambil menenggak jusnya.

"JANGAN!" Jerit Mijoo, hampir membuat Jihoon tersedak.

"Haha aku hanya bercanda. Lebih baik tidak usah dipikirkan" ujar Jihoon sambil mengusak rambut Mijoo pelan.

"Jihoon-ah" gumam Mijoo pelan.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Mijoo.

"Tanya saja" jawab Jihoon.

"Apa kau pernah punya pacar sebelumnya?" Tanya Mijoo pelan. Jihoon menoleh, menatap bingung pada Mijoo.

"Kenapa menanyakan itu?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Jawab saja" ucap Mijoo.

"Baiklah, jawabannya tidak. Aku bahkan susah dekat dengan wanita" jawab Jihoon sambil menenggak jusnya yang hampir habis.

"Ah~ begitu" gumam Mijoo.

"Sepertinya sudah siang, lebih baik kita pulang" ucap Jihoon sambil berdiri. "Ayo bangun" ujar Jihoon lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Mijoo. Mijoo menggenggam tangan Jihoon lalu bangun. Baru saja Jihoon ingin melepasnya, Mijoo menahan tangan Jihoon.

"Tunggu" ucap Mijoo.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Jihoon, a-aku aku..."

"Kau?"

"Aku menyukaimu" ucap Mijoo. Jihoon menatap Mijoo yang menutup matanya menunggu jawaban Jihoon.

"Maaf, Mijoo. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu" Jawab Jihoon lalu melepas genggaman tangan Mijoo dan meninggalkannya. Mijoo menatap punggung Jihoon yang semakin menjauh.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini" gumam Mijoo dan mulai menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	8. Chapter 8

Find You

By kwonhosh

.

Main Cast : Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Mijoo sampai dirumah dan masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam pada kakaknya dan Junhui. Junhui yang bingung kemudian membangunkan Mijung yang sedang tertidur. Tak lama terdengar suara debaman pintu dari lantai atas. Junhui bermaksud menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Mijoo namun tangannya ditahan Mijung.

"Jangan. Biarkan dia sendiri" Ucap Mijung. Junhui pun kembali duduk.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu" gumam Junhui.

"Pasti ada yang membuatnya sedih, dia selalu seperti itu jika sedang sedih" Ucap Mijung.

Sementara itu dikamar, Mijoo tengah menangis sambil berusaha menghubungi seseorang. Ketika teleponnya diangkat, suara tangisnya terdengar semakin keras.

"Yak! Jangan menjerit didekat ponselmu, telingaku sakit!" Terdengar gerutu dari orang yang Mijoo hubungi.

"Hansol-ah, Jihoon menolakku" ucap Mijoo disela tangisnya.

"Lalu?"

Mijoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus menangis. Hansol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi sahabatnya.

"Dari awal kan sudah aku katakan, Jihoon tidak tertarik padamu tapi kau tidak mau dengar" Ucap Hansol lagi.

"Tapi aku sangat menyukainya" gumam Mijoo pilu. Hansol mendesah iba.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Hansol.

"Dirumah"

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kerjakan tugasmu" Ucap Minghao. Mingyu masih setia memainkan ponselnya. Tersenyum terus seperti orang gila membuat Minghao bergidik ngeri.

"Minghao-ya, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Mingyu setelah meletakan ponselnya. Minghao berpikir sesaat, lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Mingyu berdecak.

"Bagaimana bisa selama 18 tahun hidupmu kau bahkan tidak pernah menyukai orang" gerutu Mingyu.

"Memang bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" Tanya Minghao. Mingyu menyeringai. Ia berdehem sesaat kemudian dengan wajah yang lagi lagi menyengir -bodoh- lebar ia berkata,

"Setiap kau melihat orang yang kau sukai, rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutmu. Jantungmu akan berdetak tidak normal dan kau akan sulit untuk tidur" Jelas Mingyu. Respon yang didapat Mingyu tidak sesuai harapan. Minghao memukul kepala Mingyu dengan penggaris besinya, membuat si empunya mengaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Yak! Jangan bercanda! Itu lebih terdengar sepertu seseorang yang punya gangguan pencernaan!" Gerutu Minghao.

"Aku serius, bodoh" gumam Mingyu. Minghao menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa itu yang kau rasakan pada Wonwoo sunbae?" Tanya Minghao sambil menggit ujung pensilnya.

"Bahkan lebih dari itu" gumam Mingyu sambil menyengir lebar, lagi.

"Apa Wonwoo sunbae merasakan hal yang sama?" Tanya Minghao.

"Tentu saja- aku...tidak tau..eh maksudku, aku belum menanyakannya" Jawab Mingyu ragu.

"Hubunganmu dengan dia seperti apa?" Tanya Minghao menyelidik. Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak suka membahas ini. Yang jelas hubungan kami baik-baik saja" Jawab Mingyu lalu mulai menulis. Minghao pun kembali mengerjakan tugas. Tiba-tiba ponsel Minghao bergetar. Ia segera mengangkat telepon masuk tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"..."

"Oh benarkah?"

"..."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" ucap Minghao lalu pergi meninggalkan Mingyu. Mingyu mengernyit lalu tak lama terdengar suara tertawa dari luar kamar. Mingyu menebak, Minghao mungkin kedatangan tamu. Tak lama, Minghao kembali dengan seseorang bersamanya.

"Mingyu, tugas ini kita lanjutkan besok saja. Aku harus menemani anak dari teman ibuku. Ia baru datang dari Busan." Ucap Minghao sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Kita bahkan belum memulai apapun, Minghao" gumam Mingyu. Minghao memukul lengan Mingyu membuat temannya tertawa.

"Sangmi, tunggulah diluar. Aku akan menyusul" ucap Minghao lalu gadis yang dipanggil Sangmi pun mengangguk. Sebelum keluar ia melirik Mingyu yang ternyata sedang memperhatikannya. Mingyu tersenyum padanya kemudian Sangmi balas tersenyum.

* * *

Hansol sampai dirumah Mijoo, ia mengetuk pintu rumah besar itu lalu tak lama pintu pun terbuka.

"Hansol? Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapa Mijung lalu mempersilahkan Hansol masuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, noona. Bagaimana dengan kabar noona? Aku dengar noona pergi Paris" Ucap Hansol sopan.

"Ya begitulah, aku baik-baik saja dan baru saja sampai dirumah. Kau beruntung datang ke rumahku hari ini, Hansol, aku punya oleh-oleh untukmu" Jawab Mijung sambil mengusak rambut Hansol. Keluarga Mijung dan Hansol memang sudah dekat sejak lama, jadi Mijung sudah menganggap Hansol seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku" gumam Hansol lalu tertawa pelan. Mijung ikut tertawa.

"Ah noona! Dimana Mijoo?" Tanya Hansol ketika mengingat tujuan kedatangannya.

"Dia ada dikamar. Jadi Mijoo menghubungimu lagi?" Tanya Mijung. Hansol mengangguk.

"Boleh aku ke kamarnya sekarang, noona?" Tanya Hansol. Mijung tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Hansol pun bergegas pergi ke kamar Mijoo, mengetuk pintu kamar berwarna merah muda itu beberapa kali lalu masuk. Baru ia menutup pintu, Mijoo dengan cepat memeluknya lalu kembali terisak. Hansol mengelus punggung Mijoo perlahan, berharap hal tersebut dapat membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Hansol-ah" gumam Mijoo pelan disela isakannya.

"Hmm" jawab Hansol. Mijoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Hansol dengan matanya yang sembab.

"Apa aku kurang cantik?" Tanya Mijoo. Hansol menahan tawanya lalu menarik tangan Mijoo menuju sebuah cermin besar di samping ranjangnya. Memposisikan Mijoo untuk berdiri didepannya.

"Kau cantik, Mijoo. Jika saja aku bukan sahabatmu pasti aku akan menyukaimu" ucap Hansol. "Alasan mengapa Jihoon tidak menerimamu itu karena ia tidak menyukaimu, bukan karena kau tidak cantik" Lanjut Hansol lalu berjalan menuju ranjang Mijoo kemudian berbaring.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku rasa kau benar" Ucap Mijoo lalu duduk diranjangnya.

"Aku memang selalu benar" gumam Hansol dengan bangganya. Mijoo mengambil boneka pandanya lalu memukul Hansol.

"Dasar bodoh" gumam Mijoo. Hansol tertawa karenanya. Tiba-tiba Mijoo menyeringai.

"Hansol-ah! Aku punya ide!" Ucap Mijoo. Hansol menutup matanya, malas menanggapi Mijoo dengan idenya yang sudah pasti tidak masuk akal.

"Hansol dengarkan aku" gerutu Mijoo sambil menarik Hansol untuk duduk. Dengan malas Hansol pun duduk.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus membantuku, ini harus berhasil" gumam Mijoo sambil menyeringai jahil.

* * *

Mijung merasa bosan berada dirumah, ibu dan ayahnya masih belum pulang, Junhui sibuk mencari universitas, Mingyu akhir-akhir ini sering pergi dari rumah dan Mijoo, entah apa yang ia rencanakan dengan Hansol. Ia pun berencana untuk membeli Latte di Hongdae. Ia berjalan sendirian sembari memainkan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba ia menangkap sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Ia menghampiri sosok yang sedang duduk di salah satu caffe disana, bersama seseorang lainnya. Mijung memasuki caffe tersebut lalu menghampirinya.

"Bukankah kau yang di airport?" Tanya Mijung setelah sebelumnya ia menepuk bahu orang tersebut.

"Wah noona! Kebetulan sekali, duduklah" ucap orang tersebut. Mijung tersenyum lalu duduk.

"Noona apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya orang tersebut.

"Aku? Ah rumahku tidak begitu jauh dari sini, hanya berjalan-jalan sendiri. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Mijung.

"Aku sedang menemani temanku, ia menunggu seseorang" Jawabnya. "Ah ini temanku, Kwon Soonyoung. Dan Soonyoung, ini..."

"Mijung. Kim Mijung" Ucap Mijung menjelaskan. Soonyoung tersenyum pada Mijung.

"Aneh rasanya ini kali kedua kita bertemu, tapi aku belum tau namamu" Gumam Mijung.

"Aku Hong Jisoo" Ucap Jisoo memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh jadi namamu Jisoo. Senang bertemu denganmu, lagi" gurau Mijung, dibalas tawa Jisoo.

Tak lama pintu cafe terbuka menampilkan seseorang dengan sweater hitam dan kemeja putih, tersenyum ke arah tempat Mijung duduk. Orang itu menghampiri mereka.

"Seokmin?"

"Noona! Apa yang noona lakukan disini?" Tanya Seokmin.

"Bertemu...seseorang" Jawab Mijung ragu. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Seokmin melirik Soonyoung yang sedang menyeruput grape floatnya. Mijung mengangguk mengerti. Tak lama Soonyoung dan Seokmin pun pergi, meninggalkan Jisoo dan Mijung yang masih setia duduk dicafe tersebut.

* * *

Mingyu berbaring malas diatas ranjangnya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia baru selesai menelepon Wonwoo (selesai karena Wonwoo mengantuk). Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, Junhui masuk sambil membawa laptopnya. Setelah meletakan laptop itu di meja Junhui ikut berbaring diranjang. Menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Junhui asal.

"Apa lagi? Kau kan melakukan hal yang sama denganku" Jawab Mingyu malas.

"Ah benar juga. Lebih baik kau kerjakan tugasmu, besok kau sekolah kan?"

"Aku terlalu malas untuk berpikir." Gumam Mingyu. "Hyung"

"Ada apa?"

"Kalau kau sangat menyukai seseorang tapi kau tidak tau apa yang orang itu rasakan padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Mingyu masih menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya.

"Wonwoo belum mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu?" Ucap Junhui bertanya balik. Mingyu menghela napas, membuat Junhui mengerti situasi yang dihadapi adik sepupunya.

"Tanyakan saja, jika ia menyukaimu juga, semuanya pasti akan berjalan lancar" Ucap Junhui.

"Hyung, Minghao menitipkan salam untukmu"

"Benarkah?!" Junhui yang awalnya merasa mengantuk kini duduk dikasur dengan wajah berseri antusias.

"Astaga, padahal aku hanya bercanda" gumam Mingyu dan dihadiahi tendangan dari Junhui yang sukses membuat Mingyu terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Ia meringis namun ingin tertawa disaat bersamaan melihat Junhui dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku minta maaf. Sebagai permohonan maaf, aku akan memberikan nomor ponsel Minghao" Ucap Mingyu sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mingyu!" Jerit Junhui sambil memeluk adik sepupunya. Mingyu dengan cepat, melepaskan diri dari Junhui dan pelukan mematikannya.

"Kau mau memeluk atau membunuhku sih?!" Gerutu Mingyu. Junhui hanya balas tersenyum lebar.

"Kau cari sendiri" Mingyu melempar ponselnya yang langsung ditangkap oleh Junhui "Aku ingin beli tteokpokki" lanjutnya lalu pergi.

"Aneh sekali anak itu, tiba-tiba ingin makan tteokpokki" gumam Junhui lalu mulai mengutak-atik ponsel Mingyu.

Ia mencari nama Minghao dalam daftar nomor ponsel dan gotcha! Ia mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Junhui dengan segera menyimpan nomor tersebut pada ponselnya kemudian mengetik sebuah pesan.

Junhui: Annyeong

Ia menunggu balasan dari Minghao sambil teus menatap ponselnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, pesan yang ditunggu akhirnya datang.

Minghao : Ne annyeonghaseyo~

Junhui hampir terjatuh dari ranjang saking girangnya. Ia mulai membayangkan wajah imut Minghao ketika berkata 'Ne annyeonghaseyo~'. Jika saja Mingyu ada disana pasti ia sudah meledek Junhui habis-habisan karena terus tersenyum -mengerikan- lebar.

"Apa aku telepon saja ya." Gumam Junhui. "Ah sebaiknya jangan, akan terlihat sangat agresif jika aku menelponnya sekarang" sambil menggeleng.

Junhui: Minghao-ya apa kau masih ingat aku?

Junhui melihat apa yang ia ketik, lalu menghapusnya kembali.

Junhui: Minghao-ssi aku sepupu dari Mingyu, kemarin kau datang saat Mingyu tidak berada dirumah. Aku mendapat nomor ponselmu dari Mingyu, aku harap kita bisa berteman^^

Lalu mengirimnya. Tepat setelah mengirim pesan pada Minghao, ponsel Mingyu bergetar. Junhui membuka pesan masuk yang ternyata dari Minghao.

Minghao: APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KENAPA KAU MEMBERIKAN NOMOR PONSELKU PADA SEPUPUMU?!

Junhui yang membacanya, menelan ludah. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk membuka pesan masuk diponselnya yang padahal pesan dari Minghao.

* * *

Mingyu memakan tteokpokkinya dengan lahap. Ia tidak mempedulikan kekehan beberapa garis yang melihatnya makan. Ia benar-benar menikmati tiap potong tteokpokki yang masuk ke mulutnya. Aktivitas makannya terhenti ketika seseorang duduk disampingnya. Orang itu tersenyum pada Mingyu.

"Kau lahap sekali" Gumam orang tersebut.

"Apa kita saling kenal?" Ucap Mingyu ketus. Ia menghabiskan tteokpokkinya lalu segera pergi.

Ia berjalan sambil menggerutu dalam hati. Moodnya jadi rusak karena bertemu orang tersebut. Ia pun memutuskan pulang sampai tiba-tiba ia melihat kakaknya sedang berada di dalam sebuah cafe bersama seorang laki-laki. Mingyu pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang dan segera menghampiri kakaknya.

"Noona" Panggil Mingyu lalu duduk disamping Mijung.

"Mingyu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Mijung sambil merapihkan rambut Mingyu yang berantakan. Mingyu yang risih segera menepis tangan kakaknya dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Mijung.

"Wah kalian berkencan?" Ucap Mingyu mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus mengklarifikasi. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Mijung pergi bersama seorang pria. Mijung dengan segera menutup mulut Mingyu. Jisoo yang melihatnya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Jisoo-ya, maaf adikku ini memang tidak sopan" Ucap Mijung sambil tertawa canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa, noona." Jawab Jisoo sambil tersenyum. Mingyu yang sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Mijung pun segera berpindah ke samping Jisoo.

"Jadi kau lebih muda dari kakakku? Wah seleramu lumayan juga." Goda Mingyu sambil menyeruput latte Mijung. Mijung berniat memukul kepala adiknya namun ia urungkan karena Jisoo menatapnya.

"Kakakmu cantik dan dewasa, semua orang pasti tertarik bukan?" Gumam Jisoo. Mingyu hampir tersedak latte karena mendengar ucapan Jisoo. Mijung yang mendengarnya hanya diam.

"Anak nakal" Gumam Mijung lalu secara tiba-tiba ia menarik telinga Jisoo membuat empunya meringis.

"Rasakan itu." Gumam Mingyu. "Kau harus terbiasa mulai seka-Ah noona lepaskan aku!" Jerit Mingyu saat jemari Mijung dengan sigap menarik telinga adiknya.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang" Ucap Mijung sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Mijung masih dengan 'membawa' dua anak laki-laki yang meringis dikedua sisinya, berjalan keluar dari cafe.

Jisoo mengusap telinganya yang memerah sambil berjalan menuju halte bus. Ia meringis namun juga tersenyum girang. Rasanya begitu senang dapat bertemu lagi dengan Mijung, entahlah dia sendiri tidak tau mengapa ia harus sesenang itu namun rasanya ia ingin lagi bertemu dengan Mijung. Beruntung baginya, Mingyu memberitahu alamat rumah mereka secara diam-diam saat Mijung pergi membeli latte untuk Junhui dan Mijoo.

"Mungkin ini adalah hari keberuntunganku." Gumam Jisoo sambil tersenyum

* * *

Seokmin dan Soonyoung duduk disebuah bangku dipinggir Sungai Han. Sungai Han berkelip-kelip terkena cahaya lampu. Semakin menambah cantik sungai dipusat kota itu. Soonyoung duduk sambil bersandar pada bahu Seokmin. Keduanya saling menautkan tangan mereka.

"Hyung, tadi kau bersama siapa?" Tanya Seokmin. Soonyoung menyeruput floatnya sebelum menjawab.

"Temanku" Jawab Soonyoung. Seokmin mengangguk.

"Hyung"

"Hmm?"

"Aku sangat, sangat, sangat menyayangimu" Ucap Seokmin. Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Aku tau" Jawabnya singkat.

"Itu saja?" Ucap Seokmin kecewa. Soonyoung pun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Seokmin yang wajahnya seperti anak anjing yang dibuang oleh majikannya. Soonyoung ingin tertawa tapi ia menahannya.

"Memang kau mengharapkan apa?" Tanya Soonyoung jahil. Seokmin hampir menangis kalau saja Soonyoung tidak tertawa. Soonyoung tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Seokmin dengan segera menahan bahu Soonyoung. Membuat laki-laki bermarga Kwon itu menatapnya.

"Sungguh, aku sulit berhenti tertawa" Ucap Soonyoung sambil menetralisir tawanya. Dengan tiba-tiba Seokmin mencium kening Soonyoung dan sukses membuat Soonyoung berhenti tertawa.

"Aku menyayangimu, hyung. Sungguh. Entah bagaimana caramu melakukannya, namun hanya dengan melihatmu, aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu. Mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan tapi aku benar-benar tulus padamu, hyung." Ucap Seokmin lalu tersenyum. Soonyoung mendengarnya sangat jelas, begitu jelas sampai rasanya kata-kata itu terus terngiang ditelinganya. Tiba-tiba ia menangis tersedu-sedu membuat Seokmin bingung. Kemudian dengan segera membawa Soonyoung ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung, berhentilah menangis. Kau membuatku bingung. Tadi kau tertawa sekarang kau menangis, kumohon jangan seperti ini" Ucap Seokmin khawatir. Soonyoung tertawa pelan ditengah tangisnya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih karena berada disisiku" Ucap Soonyoung. Seokmin mengangguk lalu memperat dekapannya.

* * *

Mingyu duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Lagi dan lagi ia mengalami gangguan tidur. Junhui sudah terlelap disebelahnya. Mingyu bingung mau melakukan apa sekarang, ia pun turun ke lantai bawah kemudian duduk disofa dan menyalakan televisi. Ia melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul 10.20 p.m KST. Mingyu menonton sebuah film sambil memakan kripik kentang milik Mijoo. Tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya diketuk, Mingyu mengernyit. Orang aneh mana yang mau bertamu ditengah malam seperti ini. Mingyu dengan ragu membuka pintu. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang ia rindukan sejak tadi dengan wajah pucat dan piyama membalut tubuhnya. Mingyu dengan sigap menangkap tubuh orang yang menjadi tamunya ditengah malam itu ketika tubuh tinggi itu hampir ambruk.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Ucap Mingyu sambil menggendong tubuh dingin Wonwoo ke sofa. Wonwoo duduk sambil bersandar.

"Seseorang menerorku, ia melempar jendela kamarku dengan batu hingga kacanya pecah" Ucap Wonwoo menjelaskan.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu? Kau shock sekali, hyung" Mingyu menawari. Dengan lembut ia mengelus pipi Wonwoo.

"Air saja, Mingyu" Jawab Wonwoo lalu dengan segera Mingyu mengambilkan air untuknya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tanpa kaca mata, hyung" Ucap Mingyu sambil bersandar pada sofa. Wonwoo meletakan gelasnya lalu ikut bersandar.

"Kaca mataku ada dimeja nakas, aku terlalu panik untuk mengambilnya" Wonwoo menjelaskan.

"Kau terlihat semakin menarik tanpa kaca mata, hyung" Goda Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Hentikan itu, Kim-"

"Siapa disana?"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu menoleh ketika mendengar suara dari arah belakang mereka. Disana Mijung berdiri didekat tangga dan menatap nanar pada Wonwoo.

"Won"

"Noona"

Mijung menuruni tangga lalu berlari ke arah Wonwoo dan memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu" Gumam Mijung sambil memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

.

.  
TBC

Finally hoho chapter ini terselesaikan. Aku lagi buntu dan gatau harus nulis apa-_- semoga ff yang membingungkan ini gak bikin kalian bingung~


	9. Chapter 9

Mingyu diam saja menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Antara terkejut dan bingung, entah mana yang lebih mendominasi. Akhirnya Mijung melirik adiknya yang diam terus menonton. Melepaskan pelukan itu lalu menatap laki-laki bersurai hitam di depannya.

"Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Mijung. Raut khawatir tercipta di wajah gadis berusia 27 tahun itu.

"Saat noona pulang ke Korea, Woobin hyung mengirimku ke rumah nenek di Changwon." Wonwoo menjelaskan, berusaha membuat orang di depannya tenang.

"Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Woobin bilang kau kabur dari rumah. Aku hampir ingin memukulnya karena ia begitu santai saat menjelaskannya padaku. Tapi melihatmu sekarang, aku benar-benar lega." Ucap Mijung. Sungguh, rasanya lega sekali melihat Wonwoo saat ini.

"Seseorang bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Mingyu membuka suara setelah sedari tadi hanya menonton

"Tunggu. Kau kenal dengan Mingyu?" Tanya Mijung pada Wonwoo dan dibalas anggukan darinya.

"Dunia ini semakin terasa sempit saja." Gumam Mijung. "Kalian berada di sekolah yang sama?"

"Ya begitulah, noona. Mingyu adalah juniorku di sekolah." Jelas Wonwoo.

"Duduklah. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu." Ucap Mijung sambil menarik adiknya untuk duduk. Wonwoo pun ikut duduk disana.  
"Jadi begini, Wonwoo ini adalah adik dari teman kuliahku, Woobin. Hubungan keduanya tidak begitu baik jadi Wonwoo menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku selama aku kuliah di Jepang."

"Mijung noona menemaniku selama aku tinggal di Jepang." Tambah Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk mengerti. Jauh didalam hatinya ia merasa senang. Hey Wonwoo dan Mijung sudah saling kenal! Ini akan memudahkan langkahnya untuk semakin dekat dengan laki-laki bersurai hitam pekat itu.

"Tapi tunggu dulu! Wonwoo kenapa kau kesini ditengah malam seperti ini?" Tanya Mijung bingung sementara yang ditatap hanya diam tanpa berani menjawab. Satu yang masih ia ingat, Mijung mudah panik. Jika ia katakan bahwa ada orang gila yang mengganggunya saat tidur, sudah pasti gadis berperawakan tinggi itu akan panik.

"Wonwoo hyung kesini atas permintaanku, noona." Mingyu membuka suara. Bohong? Entahlah. Mingyu dengan cepat membaca situasi. Hey dia hidup dengan Mijung selama 18 tahun, ia sudah tau sifat buruk kakaknya yang mudah panik. Mijung mengerutkan keningnya, bingung atas jawaban yang dilontarkan Mingyu.

"Ditengah malam? Untuk apa?"

"Aku...butuh teman untuk menonton film. Ya, film"

"Astaga Kim Mingyu, kenapa kau mengganggu waktu istirahat seseorang?!" Mijung dengan gesit menarik telinga adik laki-lakinya, membuat Mingyu meringis tertahan.

"Tidak apa-apa, noona. Lagipula aku tinggal sendiri disini, aku merasa bosan dirumah." Wonwoo membela kebohongan Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum menang pada kakaknya lalu segera melepaskan diri. Berpindah untuk duduk disebelah Wonwoo, lalu tersenyum mengejek pada Mijung.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku akan melanjutkan tidurku sekarang. Menginaplah Wonwoo, besok aku akan mengatarmu pulang. Aku juga ingin tau dimana kau tinggal sekarang." ucap Mijung lalu dengan lembut mengusak surai hitam itu. Wonwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Setelahnya Mijung kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"Bagus. Siapa yang terlihat seperti adiknya sekarang." Gerutu Mingyu.

"Kau yakin kau itu anak kandung?" Wonwoo menyeringai jahil. Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah. Ayo temani aku menonton." Mingyu merangkul bahu yang lebih tua untuk mendekat pada tubuhnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti aku tertidur. Aku mulai mengantuk." Wonwoo mengingatkan. Kantuk memang mulai menyerangnya kembali.

"Hyung, tadi saat aku pergi keluar untuk makan tteokpokki, aku bertemu dengan temanmu." Mingyu bicara masih fokus pada film yang terputar di televisinya.

"Siapa?" Wonwoo menyahut dengan kesadarannya yang mulai berkurang.

"Temanmu yang pernah datang ke sekolah."

"Ahh Choi Seungcheol" Gumam Wonwoo, "Kalian makan bersama?"

Mingyu mengernyit "Apa aku terlihat ingin akrab dengannya?" Wonwoo mengendikan bahunya, mulai tidak peduli dengan apa yang dibicarakan Mingyu. Ia hanya ingin tidur sekarang. Mingyu memperhatikan bagaimana Wonwoo mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Mingyu, menyamankan diri. Siap menjemput dunia mimpi. Mingyu tertawa pelan lalu tiba-tiba menyeringai.

Dengan perlahan ia mendaratkan kecupan pada bibir tipis Wonwoo. Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan, beberapa saat kemudian Mingyu mulai melumat bibir itu. Merasa terganggu, Wonwoo pun terbangun dan setelah sadar apa yang dilakukan Mingyu padanya, dengan kesadaran penuh ia mendorong Mingyu hingga laki-laki bermarga Kim itu jatuh dari sofa.

"Sudah kubilang aku mengantuk!" Gerutu Wonwoo yang lebih kelihatan merajuk menurut Mingyu. Mingyu tertawa lalu kembali bersandar pada sofa.

"Mengantuk? Sekarang? Benarkah?" Mingyu dalam mode menyebalkannya, pikir Wonwoo. Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya, membuat Mingyu mengernyit. "Mau kemana?"

"Tidur dengan Jun." Jawab Wonwoo. Jika ia tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang di sisi Mingyu, ia akan mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman sekalipun bukan dengan laki-laki bermarga Kim itu.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo, hingga si empunya kembali duduk. Mingyu menarik Wonwoo dalam dekapannya. "Tidurlah. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

"Jika kau melaku-"

"Tidak. Yang tadi sudah cukup." Mingyu menjelaskan, "Kecuali kau memintanya lagi." Dan kembali menyebalkan. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya.

"Selamat malam, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo menyamankan diri dalam dekapan yang lebih muda. Mingyu tersenyum kemudian mengecup dahi Wonwoo.

"Selamat tidur, hyung."

.

.

.

.

"Oppa! Oppa!"

"Kami akan pergi ke rumah bibi, Appa bilang kau harus jaga rumah."

Jam menunjukan pukul 8.00 a.m KST. Seohyun dan Seojun berusaha membangunkan Seokmin yang masih menempel dengan ranjangnnya. Kedua anak manis itu mulai gerah dengan kebiasaan Seokmin yang sulit dibangunkan.

"Apa kita perlu menghubungi Soonyoung oppa." Gumam Seohyun kemudian bergegas mengambil ponsel Seokmin di meja nakas. Seojun mengekori kakaknya.

"Soonyoung oppa itu siapa?" Tanya Seojun berbisik. Seohyun menoleh lalu kembali fokus mencari kontak yang dituju.

"Yeoboseyo? Soonyoung oppa?"

"Aku Lee Seohyun, adik Seokmin oppa."

"Bisakah oppa datang kerumahku?"

"Yaa, sulit sekali membangunkannya."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, oppa."

Seohyun menutup sambungan telepon lalu mengetik sesuatu di ponsel itu. Tak lama ia meletakan kembali ponsel itu pada meja nakas.

"Itu pacar Seokmin oppa." Seohyun menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. "Aku sering mendengar oppa berbicara dengan seseorang bernama Soonyoung di telepon, aku pikir itu pacarnya." Dan Seojun hanya berkedip, tidak mengerti. Seohyun mendesah, percuma saja adiknya terlalu kecil untuk mengerti.

"Ayo pergi, appa sudah menunggu kita." Seojun menarik tangan adiknya keluar.

Setelah hampir 30menit setelah kepergian Seojun dan Seohyun, pintu kamar Seokmin kembali terbuka namun bukan adiknya yang masuk melainkan sosok laki-laki berambut blonde. Ia mendengus melihat si pemilik kamar masih terlelap. Perlahan laki-laki itu duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menepuk pipi Seokmin.

"Bangun!"

"Nggh hentikan, Seojun!" Gerutu Seokmin.

"Lee Seokmin, cepat bangun!" Soonyoung lalu mencubit perut Seokmin hingga si empunya meringis keras.

"Akh! Lepaskan aku!" Sadar sepenuhnya, Seokmin mendudukan dirinya sambil meringis. "Seo- oh hyung?!"

"Apa?! Cepat bangun!"

"Aku masih mengantuk, hyung" Seokmin merengek lalu kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur namun dengan cepat Soonyoung menariknya.

"Cepat mandi! Ini akhir pekan tapi bukan berarti kau bisa malas-malasan, Seokmin." Soonyoung mengomel persis seperti seseorang yang sangat ia sayang, dulu. Seokmin menatap intens pada Soonyoung membuatnya mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau mengomeliku seperti ibuku." Ucap Seokmin, "Seandainya ia masih disini, kalian pasti sangat cocok." Seokmin tertawa pelan. Mengerti maksud ucapan Seokmin, Soonyoung menggengam tangan kekasihnya lalu memberi senyum terbaik yang ia miliki.

"Mandilah. Aku akan siapkan sarapan untukmu." Ucap Soonyoung lalu merapikan rabut Seokmin yang berantakan. "Ah iya, appa dan adik-adikmu pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Entahlah. Adikmu tidak bilang."

"Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa kau tau rumahku?"

"Adikmu menghubungiku"

"Anak itu benar-benar" Seokmin menggerutu. "Baiklah, aku akan mandi." Soonyoung mengangguk lalu berencana untuk pergi sampai tangan Seokmin menariknya mendekat lalu mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada bibir si pemilik rambut blonde. "Selamat pagi, Lee Soonyoung." Lalu bergegas lari untuk mandi.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

.

.  
.

"Kim Mingyu! Hey bangun!" Jun menggoyangkan tubuh sepupunya itu dan berhasil. Mingyu bangun dari tidurnya. Melakukan beberapa gerakan untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Mingyu bertanya setelah kesadarannya penuh.

"Cepat mandi. Noona dan Wonwoo pergi berbelanja bahan makanan, sebentar lagi mereka pulang. Kau dan aku harus memasak." Jun menjelaskan. Mingyu dengan malas bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi. Jun merebahkan tubuh tingginya di sofa, mencoba bersantai sesaat. Namun tak lama, bel rumah besar itu berbunyi, membuat Jun dengan gerakan lambat berjalan menuju pintu rumag mereka. Jun memutar kenop lalu menarik pintu,

"Siapa- Oh ada apa?" Tanya Jun. Beruntung baginya memiliki bakat dalam berakting. Hey laki-laki didepannya sudah menolaknya -walau tidak secara langsung- dan sekarang Jun berusaha untuk terlihat tidak tertarik lagi padanya. Bohong jika ia bilang sudah tidak tertarik pada laki-laki berparas imut didepannya sekarang tapi daripada mendapat penolakan lagi, lebih baik ia mundur.

"Kim Mingyu ada dirumah?" Tanya Minghao.

"Ada, ia sedang mandi. Masuklah." Jawab Jun sopan namun terkesan cuek. Bagus Jun.

Minghao masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu lalu duduk di sofa sambil menunggu Mingyu. Jun? Dia memilih masuk ke dapur. Berhadapan dengan Minghao berpotensi menggoyahkan pendiriannya untuk menjauhkan diri dari laki-laki berparas imut itu.

"Mereka sudah datang? Mau masak sekarang?" Mingyu bertanya lalu membuka kulkas, mencari minuman segar untuknya.

"Belum. Oh ya, temanmu yang beberapa hari datang kesini ada di ruang tamu." Ucap Jun dalam mode cueknya. Mengerti orang yang dimaksud Jun, Mingyu menoleh. Memperhatikan gelagat sepupunya yang aneh.

"Wah ada apa denganmu? Kemarin tersenyum seperti orang gila, sekarang terlihat tidak peduli." Mingyu masih memperhatikan Jun sambil menahan tawa. Hey hey Mingyu tidak bodoh untuk menyadari kepura-puraan Jun.

"Dia sudah tidak menarik." Lagi dan lagi bersikap cuek.

"Oh yasudah. Tolong buatkan minum untuknya, hyung." Pinta Mingyu lalu pergi meninggalkan Jun didapur sambil menyeringai. Jun kemudian membuatkan minuman untuk Minghao sesuai permintaan Mingyu.

"Sudah lama?" Mingyu mendudukan dirinya disebelah Minghao.

"Lumayan. Aku berencana melanjutkan tugas kita, kau tidak sibuk kan?" Tanya Minghao. Mingyu menggeleng. Tak lama terdengar langkah kaki dari arah dapur. Mingyu yang mendengarnya secara tiba-tiba merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu. Yang dirangkul tentu biasa saja, toh mereka sudah lama berteman dan Mingyu sudah telalu sering bertingkah aneh didepannya. Kalau hanya rangkulan seperti ini, belum cukup aneh bagi Minghao.

"Ini..." Kata-kata Jun menggantung lalu menatap tangan Mingyu yang berada pada bahu Minghao, "...minumannya" dengan sedikit penekanan, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya lalu meletakan orange jus itu dimeja.

"Hyung, kau kan pintar, bisa bantu kami mengerjakan tugas? Semua rumus kimia ini membuatku pusing. Kau setuju kan, Ming?" Mingyu mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu Minghao membuat si pemilik bahu sedikit risih.

"Aku setuju saja" Jawab Minghao. Jun menggertakan giginya, namun sebisa mungkin terlihat santai.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu kalian."

Mingyu benar-benar mengerjai Jun habis-habisan. Ia tau Jun masih menyukai Minghao namun entah karena apa tiba-tiba laki-laki berparas tampan itu bersikap seolah-olah tidak tertarik lagi. Mulai dari merangkul, mengusak rambut Minghao, membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya sampai menggoda Minghao, semua dilakukan Mingyu dan berhasil membuat Jun naik pitam. Mingyu sempat khawatir karena Wonwoo dan noonanya sudah kembali. Namun setelah menjelaskanya pada Wonwoo lewat pesan singkat, Mingyu tidak khawatir lagi. Jadilah Wonwoo dan Mijung yang memasak makan siang untuk mereka.

"Kalian sudah mengerti?" Tanya Jun setelah selesai menjelaskan materi pada kedua mahluk didepannya.

"Aku mengerti. Ah aku ingin melihat apa yang noona dan Wonwoo hyung masak." Gumam Mingyu lalu bergegas ke dapur, meninggalkan Minghao yang masih menulis dan Jun yang sedang membaca buku Kimia milik Mingyu.

"Hyung, bisa jelaskan lagi dibagian ini?" Tanya Minghao lalu menyodorkan bukunya ke depan Jun.

"Kau gunakan rumus ini setelah dapat hasilnya gunakan rumus di nomor 4." Jun menjelaskan.

"Ah~ jadi untuk nomor selanjutnya juga seperti itu?"

"Jika soalnya seperti ini, benar. Kau gunakan kedua rumus ini."

"Baiklah." Minghao kembali menulis sambil menggumamkan rumus yang ia gunakan. Diam-diam laki-laki berparas imut itu mengaggumi betapa pintarnya Jun.  
Sementara itu di dapur, Mingyu tengah meringis setelah sebelumnya Wonwoo menghadiahi pukulan manis dikepalanya. Mijung hanya tertawa melihat pemandangan didepannya, tidak berniat membela adik laki-lakinya.

"Dasar nakal! Kenapa kau ganggu Jun seperti itu!?" Gerutu Wonwoo sambil memotong lobak. Mingyu mendekatinya dengan wajah merajuk.

"Aku hanya bercanda, hyung. Lagi pula dengan begini, mereka akan semakin dekat." Mingyu membela diri.

"Jun akan membunuhmu setelah ini, aku jamin itu." Mijung menyahut sambil tertawa. Mingyu melempar salah satu potongan lobak pada Mijung namun dengan gesit ditangkap oleh gadis cantik itu. "Dan kau akan dicincang Wonwoo, sekarang." Mijung tertawa semakin keras.

"KIM MINGYU! JANGAN BUANG POTONGAN LOBAKKU!"

.

.

.

Mijoo mulai malas mengayuh sepedanya, sementara Hansol masih bersemangat. Bersepeda adalah salah satu hobinya. Keduanya akhirnya sampai disebuah padang rumput. Mijoo mengistirahatkan diri dibawah sebuah pohon lalu diikuti oleh Hansol.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" Hansol membuka suara.

"Jihoon akan datang kesini sebentar lagi." Jawab Mijoo sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya.

"Ah ternyata rencana itu" Gumam Hansol lalu berbaring diatas rumput. Mijoo memicingkan matanya, memperhatikan tempat itu kalau-kalau Jihoon sampai disana.

"Dia datang! Dia datang! Ayo bangun, Hansol!" Ucap Mijoo sambil membangunkan Hansol yang dengan malas berdiri dari kegiatan berbaringnya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" Tanya Jihoon setelah memarkir sepedanya.

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu?" Mijoo berbasa-basi sebelum mengatakan tujuannya.

"Sudah membaik, seperti yang kukatakan ini hanya luka kecil."

"Jadi sebenarnya...tentang apa yang aku ucapkan kemarin padamu..." Mijoo menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku sudah melupakannya. Tenang saja." Jawab Jihoon.

"Te-tentu! Anggap saja a-aku tidak pernah mengucapkannya padamu!" Ucap Mijoo kaku. Hansol melirik sahabatnya, pertahanan gadis berambut panjang itu mulai goyah. Dengan cepat Hansol menggenggam erat tangan Mijoo, membuat gadis itu menoleh.

"Kau sudah selesaikan? Ayo pergi." Hansol menarik tangan Mijoo untuk pergi. Keduanya kembali mengayuh sepeda mereka, menjauh dari Jihoon.

"Siapa anak itu?"

Sementara Mijoo menatap kosong pada jalan. Hansol mendesah lalu menyuruhnya untuk berhenti setelah dirasa mereka sudah cukup jauh dari Jihoon. Duduk disebuah taman menjadi pilihan mereka.

"Baru seperti itu saja, kau susah goyah." Ucap Hansol sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku ditaman itu.

"Sulit sekali" Gumam Mijoo.

"Hey, ini baru permulaan. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang." Hansol memberikan botol minumnya yang ia bawa dari rumah. Mijoo menenggak isinya hingga habis.

"Kau benar. Ini baru permulaan." Ucap Mijoo meyakinkan dirinya. "Kim Mijoo fighting!" Hansol tertawa setelahnya lalu mengusak rambut panjang sahabatnya itu.

"Ah omong-omong, kau belum punya pacar, Hansol?"

"Belum, dan tidak berniat untuk itu"

"Kau ini. Dari dulu selalu bilang seperti itu!" Mijoo menggerutu lalu menyikut lengan Hansol.

"Mengurusi satu gadis saja aku sudah cukup pusing." Hansol meringis.

"Kau membicarakanku?" Mijoo merajuk membuat Hansol tertawa. "Sungguh, apa tidak ada yang membuatmu tertarik?"

"Bukan tidak ada, tapi belum" Jawab Hansol.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo pulang. Kau harus ikut makan siang dirumahku." Mijoo memerintah yang dengan senang hati dilaksanakan oleh Hansol.

.

.

.

Makan siang dikediaman keluarga Kim sangatlah ramai. Mijung, si kembar, Jun, Wonwoo, Minghao dan Hansol makan bersama diruang makan besar itu. Mereka memuji hasil masakan Mijung dan Wonwoo ditambah asisten Chef, Mingyu. Setelah makan siang selesai, Hansol dan Mijoo kembali bermain bersama, sementara Jun mengantar Minghao pulang.

"Wonwoo, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Ada berkas yang harus aku ambil di kantor." Ucap Mijung pada Wonwoo yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Tidak apa-apa, noona. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawab Wonwoo sambil merapihkan piring-piring.

"Tidak-tidak. Kau bisa pulang dengan Mingyu." "Mingyu!"

"Ada apa?" Sahut Mingyu dari ruang tamu.

"Antarkan Wonwoo pulang! Aku harus pergi ke kantor. Gunakan mobilku, aku bisa pergi dengan taksi."

"Siap kapten!" Sahut Mingyu.

"Aku pergi dulu. Tiap akhir pekan kau harus berkunjung. Ingat itu." Ucap Mijung sambil tersenyum pada Wonwoo, lalu bergegas pergi. Wonwoo tersenyum. Senang sekali rasanya bisa bertemu dengan Mijung lagi. Mijung bahkan jauh lebih memperhatikannya dibanding kakaknya sendiri. Setelah selesai mencuci semua piring, ia pun bergegas pulang bersama Mingyu yang mengantarnya.

"Hyung, nanti malam kau bekerja?" Tanya Mingyu. Laki-laki bermarga Kim itu memegang kendali mobil, sementara Wonwoo duduk disebelahnya.

"Iya." Jawab Wonwoo, "Jangan coba-coba untuk datang ke tempat kerjaku, Kim Mingyu! Besok hari Senin dan aku tidak mau kau terlambat datang ke sekolah." Lanjutnya sambil memicingkan matanya pada orang disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak janji." Jawab Mingyu lalu tersenyum jahil. Wonwoo mengendus kesal. Keras kepala Mingyu memang sulit dihadapi.

"Besok aku akan membawa bekal untuk kita berdua. Kau harus coba masakan buatanku, hyung." Ucap Mingyu bersemangat. Wonwoo tertawa lalu mengangguk setuju. Setelah 20 menit, mobil mereka sampai didepan rumah Wonwoo. Baru saja Wonwoo akan turun, Mingyu menahan tangannya membuat si empunya menoleh.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Terima kasih sudah menginap dirumahku. Terima kasih sudah berada disisiku. Terima kasih sudah menghabiskan waktu denganku." Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk.

"Terimakasih juga untuk kehadiranmu selama ini, aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi setelah mengenalmu." Wonwoo membalas. Perlahan Mingyu mendekatkan dirinya pada Wonwoo, memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan pada bibir tipis Wonwoo. Bibir itu bagai candu untuk Mingyu. Semakin ia ingin berhenti semakin ia menginginkannya. Wonwoo meremas lengan hoodie Mingyu. Mingyu mulai lepas kendali. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Tangannya turun, mulai mengelus pinggang ramping Wonwoo. Wonwoo menahan tangan Mingyu yang masuk kedalam piyamanya. Ciuman keduanya terhenti namun masih enggan memberi jarak. Tangan Wonwoo yang bebas terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Mingyu, lalu sekali lagi mengecup bibir yang lebih muda.

"Hentikan sebelum kita benar-benar lepas kendali." Bisik Wonwoo. Mingyu menyeringai lalu keduanya pun dengan malas manjauhkan tubuh mereka.

"Jadi...sampai bertemu besok?" Mingyu membuka suara setelah keduanya lama terdiam. Wonwoo menoleh lalu mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa, besok." Ucap Mingyu lalu Wonwoo pun turun dari mobil mewah itu. Mingyu masih memperhatikan tubuh ramping Wonwoo hingga menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Jeon Wonwoo"

Sementara itu ditempat lain, sebuah mobil melintas membawa dua orang di dalamnya. Jun yang memegang kendali mobil sedang mengantar Minghao pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Hyung" Minghao membuka suara.

"Hmm ada apa?" Sahut Jun masih fokus pada jalan.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku mengerjakan tugas dan mengantarku pulang" Jun tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban.

'Dilihat-lihat, Jun hyung sangat tampan'

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Merasa diperhatikan oleh orang disebelahnya, Jun pun bersuara.

"Ti-tidak ada." Minghao gugup karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Jun.

'Kendalikan dirimu, Junhui.'

"Turunkan aku didepan toko boneka itu, hyung" Ucap Minghao. Setelahnya Jun menghentikan mobil sesuai perintah Minghao. "Terima kasih banyak, hyung. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Minghao lagi.

"Hmm sampai jumpa." Jawab Jun sambil tersenyum. Minghao pun turun dari mobil dan mobil itu kembali berjalan namun secara perlahan. Jun memperhatikan Minghao lewat kaca spion mobilnya. Minghao masih berdiri didepan toko boneka itu sambil memperhatikan boneka terbesar yang ada disana. Boneka teddy berwarna cokelat madu. Tak lama Minghao pun beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Jadi boneka teddy, huh?" 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Author kehilangan arah(?) tiba-tiba lupa jalan ceritanya...dan sekarang sedang proses menyusun kembali ingatan yang hilang muehehe Gak puas? Maafkan author guys. Oh ya, kemaren ada yang nanya ini Mijoo Lovelyz atau bukan? jawabannya BUKAN hohoho maafkan kalo ada kesamaan nama tapi author sendiri gak ngefeel kalau cast wanitanya author kenal(?) author tak rela /gantung laptop/**

 ** _Terima kasih masih ada yang menanyakan ff membingungkan ini, sungguh ku terhura /peluk readers/ Saya akan bekerja lebih keras lagi. Thankschuuu:*****_**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan pengetikan, author typoranger huhu**

 **baiklah chap selanjutnya dalam proses.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW GO GO GO!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kedua mobil itu memasuki rumah besar bercat cokelat. Kedua pengemudinya pun keluar dari mobil mereka masing-masing. Pengemudi pertama keluar dengan wajah sumringah, sementara yang kedua dengan wajah kesal segera menghampiri si pengemudi pertama. Menjepit kepala laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya diantara lengan kirinya.

"Hyung! Lepaskan aku!" Jerit Mingyu ketika tiba-tiba Jun menyerangnya.

"Aku akan mematahkan lehermu, Kim Mingyu!" Jun tidak serius, sungguh. Namun ia menyayangkan karena Mingyu adalah sepupunya. Seandainya Mingyu adalah orang asing, mungkin Jun akan benar-benar mematahkan lehernya.

"Hyung! Ak-aku sulit bernapas!" Masih berjuang melepaskan diri dari sang sepupu yang kekuatannya 2 kali lebih besar darinya. Jun pada akhirnya dengan setengah hati melepaskan Mingyu.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajah menyebalkanmu tadi!" Jun menggerutu dengan wajah kesal. Mingyu dengan senyum tanpa dosa, merangkul bahu Jun.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura tidak peduli, hyung." Mingyu menaikan sebelah alisnya, kembali dalam mode menyebalkannya. "Aku tau, kau masih mengharapkan Minghao."

"Lepaskan aku, bocah". Kebiasaan Jun yang tidak pernah hilang. Dia akan kabur jika merasa terpojokan. Selamat untuk Mingyu. Terbukti laki-laki bermarga Wen itu meninggalkan Mingyu yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dengan segera Mingyu menyusul Jun masuk kedalam rumah.

Rumah itu sepi. Untuk kesekian kalinya ketika Jun beristirahat di ruang tengah bersama Mingyu, rumah itu terasa lenggang. Beberapa kali terdengar celotehan Mijoo dari kamarnya menyusul suara tertawa Hansol. Jun merebahkan tubuh tingginya pada sofa terpanjang. Mingyu duduk diseberangnya. Keduanya hanya diam sampai Mingyu membuka percakapan.

"Hyung" Masih dengan posisi nyamannya, bersandar malas pada sofa, Mingyu bertanya pada Jun yang membalas dengan gumaman. "Kau pernah berciuman?" hampir seperti berdesis suara yang dikeluarkan Mingyu.

Bingo! Jun hampir terlelap namun kesadarannya kembali setelah mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu. Ia menegakan tubuhnya lalu menatap intens sang sepupu dengan mata kebanggaannya. "Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Hanya penasaran saja" Sungguh ia hanya penasaran dengan sepupunya. Mingyu dan Jun sangat dekat sejak mereka kecil dan bukan Mingyu tidak menyadari bahwa Jun tumbuh menjadi laki-laki tampan. Jun sulit sekali tulus dengan seseorang. Bukan berarti dia seorang pemain, hanya saja ia sulit untuk benar-benar menyukai seseorang.

"Pernah." Jun kembali berbaring, enggan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Dengan kekasihmu?"

"Cinta pertamaku" Mingyu mengernyit. Jun tidak pernah menceritakan perihal cinta pertamanya. Mereka memang terpisah namun Jun selalu bercerita apapun yang ia lakukan di Shenzhen, kecuali yang satu ini.

"Wah kau tidak pernah cerita padaku, hyung."

"Sangat tidak menarik" Jun menutup matanya, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidur. Kepalanya pening.

"Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?" Mingyu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jun. Ia tau Jun tidak ingin membahas lebih lanjut.

"Pertanyaanmu membuatku ingin mencium sesuatu." Antara bergurau atau mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana kalau aku menciummu?"

"Lebih baik kau masukan aku dalam peti mati." Gerutu Mingyu. Jun tertawa. Sepupunya memang bodoh.

"Bagaimana dengamu?" Jun menatap sepupunya, seringai jahil mulai terpatri diwajah tampannya. "Sudah berapa kali kalian berciuman?"

"A-apa maksudmu? Ka-kami tidak melakukan apa pun selain berpegangan tangan." Bohong. Jun tau Mingyu berbohong maka dari itu dengan gerakan cepat Jun melemparkan sebuah bantal pada sang sepupu.

"Hentikan kebohonganmu, bodoh. Sudah mengaku saja!" Jun semakin memojokan Mingyu.

"Beberapa kali." Mingyu mendesis namun masih terdengar oleh pendengaran Jun. Jun menyeringai lalu dengan sekali lompatan berhasil berpindah ke sisi kiri Mingyu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Manis dan memabukan. Kau tau, rasanya sulit untuk dihentikan."

"Wah sepertinya kau cukup berpengalaman."

"Tidak. Aku rasa itu naluriah."

"Bagaimana dengan making love?"

"HYUNG!"

.

.

.  
.

"Ada apa?"

"..."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"..."

"Tidak perlu hubungi aku, aku tau kau sibuk."

Wonwoo dengan segera menutup telepon, sebelum si penelepon membalas ucapannya. Menyimpan ponsel itu disakunya kemudian melirik jam tangannya, hampir pukul 4.00 pagi. Sepuluh menit sebelum jam kerjanya habis. Ia hendak melepas apron ditubuhnya sampai pintu cafe terbuka, seseorang memasuki cafe. Wonwoo menoleh dan mengernyit melihat siapa yang datang.

"Bagaimana kau tau tempat kerjaku?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak aku tau darimu, Wonwoo." Balas orang itu kemudian tersenyum jahil kearah laki-laki bermarga Jeon dibelakang meja kasir itu.

"Jam kerjaku hampir selesai, sunbae." Wonwoo melepas apron ditubuhnya namun masih setia berdiri dibelakang meja kasir. "Mau pesan apa?"

"Aku ingin Ice Americano dengan tambahan 'hyung'." Lagi-lagi mengeluarkan senyum jahil diwajah tampannya, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Membuatkan pesanan dari orang didepannya.

"Ini dia Ice Americano-mu" Wonwoo meletakan Americano itu didepannya. "-Seungcheol 'hyung'." Menekankan bagian 'hyung' dalam ucapannya membuat laki-laki bernama Seungcheol itu tertawa geli lalu menyeruput minumannya setelah membayar terlebih dahulu.

"Kau ingin pulang?" Seungcheol bertanya karena melihat Wonwoo hendak pergi.

"Aku ingin ganti pakaian setelah itu pulang. Kau pulanglah lebih dulu, hyung."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, lagipula besok aku tidak ada kelas." Seungcheol kembali menyeruput minumannya setelah Wonwoo pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya. "Americano ini jadi terasa manis." Gumamnya pelan.

Tak lama Wonwoo pun siap untuk pulang. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Seungcheol tanpa meminta persetujuan, menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menoleh mendapati tangannya berada digenggaman mantan seniornya saat berada di Jepang itu. Berusaha melepaskannya namun sayang Seungcheol tidak berniat melepaskannya.

"Hyung-"

"Ini tidak akan lama, Wonwoo."

"Kau ini, masih tidak berubah juga. Orang akan salah paham saat melihat kita." Wonwoo mengingatkan kejadian menggelikan saat mereka bersekolah di Jepang. Persis seperti saat ini, bedanya saat itu adalah pulang sekolah di koridor. Teman-teman mereka menatap aneh pada keduanya saat itu.

"Biarkan saja. Mereka hanya iri dengan kita." Seungcheol tersenyum lebar membuat Wonwoo tertawa pelan. Jujur saja ia merindukan Seungcheol. Karena saat berada di sekolah dulu, Seungcheol lah yang selalu ada untuknya. Tak lama keduanya sampai dirumah Wonwoo. Seungcheol memperhatikan rumah itu.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Seungcheol bertanya setelah memastikan rumah itu kosong dan gelap.

"Tentu saja. Nenek dan kakek ada di Changwon. Woobin hyung tinggal di Jepang." Wonwoo menjawab seadanya. Mulai terserang kantuk, ia bersandar pada pagar rumahnya.

"Aku akan sering berkunjung." Untuk kesekian kalinya senyum jahil itu muncul di wajah Seungcheol. Wonwoo mendorong pelan bahu kanan Seungcheol.

"Aku tau apa yang ada dipikiranmu, dasar mesum." Wonwoo tertawa pelan dengan kesadarannya yang mulai hilang.

"Baiklah-baiklah, lebih baik kau tidur. Mungkin aku akan berkunjung besok. Sampai jumpa-" Seungcheol menaikan salah satu alisnya lalu tersenyum jahil, lagi. "-Jeonnie."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Wonwoo menggerutu sambil berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Seungcheol melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu berjalan masuk ke sekolah sendirian. Mijoo sudah lebih dulu berangkat bersama Hansol. Entah apa yang terjadi, keduanya semakin menempel saja. Mingyu masih berjalan malas dan tanpa sengaja melihat Seokmin yang baru saja tiba dengan sepedanya. Laki-laki bermarga Kim itu mengernyit melihat dengan siapa Seokmin berangkat. Setelah lama memperhatikan, Seokmin menghampirinya setengah berlari.

"Selamat pagi, Mingyu! Kenapa kau sendirian? Dimana Mijoo?"

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Soonyoung hyung?" Bukannya menjawab, Mingyu memilih melemparkan pertanyaan kembali pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ah~ sekitar dua minggu yang lalu sepertinya." Jawab Seokmin. Mingyu mengangguk. "Bukankah dia sangat menawan? Aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya." Mingyu melebarkan matanya.

"Tunggu! Ada sesuatu yang tidak aku tau antara kalian?"

"Kami sudah resmi berpacaran..." Seokmin menggantung kalimatnya, melihat bagaimana Mingyu bereaksi.

"Apa?!" Mingyu menatap tidak percaya pada temannya. Baru dua minggu mereka kenal dan mereka sudah resmi berpacaran? Mingyu merasa wajahnya dicoreng dengan spidol hitam kesayangan Jang saem, guru matematika mereka. Ia dan Wonwoo bahkan masih belum beranjak dari status 'teman' namun temannya yang baru saja dua minggu berkenalan sudah memiliki pacar. Baiklah, mungkin ini akan memotivasi Kim Mingyu. Mungkin.

"Apa? Ada yang salah?" Seokmin mengerutkan kening melihat ekspresi Mingyu.

"Seokmin-ah.."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?" Seokmin semakin bingung.

"Ajari aku." Bingo! Seokmin mengerti apa yang Mingyu maksud. Temannya yang tampan itu butuh bantuan sang dokter cinta. Dengan senyum sumringah, ia merangkul bahu Mingyu yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau bertemu dengan orang yang tepat, Kim Mingyu."

Sementara itu, Jihoon yang sudah lebih dulu sampai dikelas. Merasa bosan, ia pun berniat berkeliling sekolah sembari menunggu teman-temannya sampai. Saat melewati kelas Mijoo, gadis itu keluar bersama dengan Hansol. Keduanya benar-benar asik tertawa sampai-sampai Hansol harus memegangi Mijoo saat gadis bersurai pendek itu kehilangan keseimbangan sambil memegangi perutnya. Jihoon sedikit melirik ketika mereka berpapasan, namun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menegur Mijoo.

"Jadi anak itu sekelas dengan Mijoo." Gumam Jihoon sembari berjalan santai kembali ke kelasnya. "Pantas saja."

"Jihoon!"

"Oh kau sudah datang?" Jihoon menoleh dan mendapati Minghao berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Kau sedang apa? Tidak biasanya kau berkeliaran di pagi hari." Minghao menggigit roti ditangannya lalu mendekatkan roti itu ke depan wajah Jihoon. "Satu gigitan?" Jihoon dengan senang hati mengigit roti itu. Cokelat. Mereka punya selera yang sama.

"Hanya merasa bosan dan aku menghindar dari kantuk. Semalam aku bekerja."

"Kapan kau akan berhenti? Kau tidak boleh terus seperti ini, Jihoon."

"Aku juga menantikan saat dimana aku tidak perlu bekerja sekeras ini. Entah kapan." Tak terasa keduanya sampai dikelas yang mulai ramai.

"Minghao! Jihoon!" Mingyu memanggil sembari bersandar pada bangkunya. Minghao dan Jihoon duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. "Kalian darimana?"

"Apanya yang dari mana? Aku baru saja sampai." Minghao bersuara.

"Aku berjalan-jalan sebentar." Jihoon menjawab, lalu teringat ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Mingyu. Namun setelah melihat kondisinya, ada Seokmin dan Minghao disana pasti mereka akan salah paham. Akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jang saem datang." Ujar Seokmin ketika melihat gurunya memasuki ruang kelas.

Sementara itu dikelas lainnya, Mijoo dan Hansol beruntung karena saat ini mereka mendapat jam kosong dikarenakan guru Bahasa Inggris mereka yang sakit. Mijoo duduk disebelah Hansol yang sepertinya mengabaikan keberadaannya. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mendapatkan perhatian sahabatnya, namun Hansol terlalu sibuk membuat lyric rap untuknya. Hansol mencintai musik sejak kecil, terutama rap. Ia akan mengabaikan apapun disekitarnya jika sudah berurusan dengan rapnya.

"Hansol, apa dia tadi melihatku? Bagaimana ekspresinya?" Mijoo bertanya tidak sabar pada Hansol yang sedang sibuk menulis. Laki-laki berwajah western itu akhirnya menyerah setelah konsentrasinya benar-benar hancur.

"Tidak tau."

"Jangan bicara dingin padaku!" Bagus. Mijoo dalam mode 'eomma'nya sekarang. Hansol mendapat kecupan manis dari tangan Mijoo tepat di kepalanya. Ia meringis lalu menatap kesal pada Mijoo.

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Lagi pula dia diam saja kan? Bahkan dia tidak menyapamu!"

"Ugh ada apa dengannya" gumam Mijoo, "Hatinya itu terbuat dari apa? Benar-benar jahat!" Mijoo menggerutu sambil menghentakan kakinya, tanpa sadar menginjak kaki Hansol dengan keras dan pergi begitu saja.

"Kakiku!" Hansol benar-benar sial hari ini.

.

.

.

.  
.

Soonyoung meletakan buku-buku yang telah selesai ia baca pada rak besar. Dengan langkah santai ia kembali mencari buku yang dirasa perlu ia pinjam untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Jisoo pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia berjalan dibelakang Soonyoung sembari tangannya mengambil beberapa buku.

"Jisoo"

"Hmm"

"Kau kenal dengan Mijung noona?"

"Kau juga mengenalnya?" Jisoo menoleh sesaat lalu kembali fokus pada kegiatannya, memilah buku.

"Mungkin dia tidak mengenalku. Aku hanya dekat dengan adiknya saja." Soonyoung menjawab "Bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?"

"Aku bertemu di airport. Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja menabraknya dan kami bertemu lagi kemarin di cafe." Jisoo selesai dengan buku-buku ditangannya, begitu pun dengan Soonyoung.

"Yang kemarin itu pacarmu?" Jisoo bertanya sembari memilah buku mana yang akan ia baca terlebih dahulu.

"Hmm ya begitulah."

"Siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya."

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas, fokus saja pada buku-bukumu." Soonyoung mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Sunyi menyergap saat keduanya sibuk membaca sembari sesekali menulis. Soonyoung beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengembalikan salah satu buku pada tempatnya. Keheningan itu pecah karena getar ponsel Soonyoung. Jisoo mengambil ponsel itu lalu melihat ada pesan dari 'Ancaman No.1'. Jisoo membukanya kemudian dengan wajah menahan tawa ia meletakan kembali ponsel itu. Ia mengingat persis apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung padanya dua minggu yang lalu.

 _[Flashback On]_

 _"Ponselmu bergetar, Soonyoung." Jisoo bersuara karena risih dengan ponsel Soonyoung yang terus bergetar namun si pemilik tidak berniat menyentuh benda pipih itu. Jisoo pun mengambil ponsel itu lalu membaca pesan yang masuk. Lagi lagi pesan dari 'Ancaman No.1'_

 _'Hyung:( aku merindukanmu. Kemarin aku ke taman tapi kau tidak juga muncul'_

 _Jisoo menggeleng melihat pesan tersebut lalu kembali meletakan ponsel itu._

 _"Soonyoung, apa kau tidak kasihan melihatnya? Dia menunggumu semalam." Jisoo menatap temannya yang sibuk menonton. Soonyoung menoleh lalu dengan wajah kesal ia mematikan televisi itu._

 _"Kau tau? Aku benar-benar kesal! Dia terus mengirimiku pesan dan itu sangat menggangu! Aku bahkan tidak suka melihatnya! Ugh benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku benci dengannya dan semua tingkah lakunya!" Soonyoung dengan segera pergi meninggalkan Jisoo dan masuk ke kamarnya. Jisoo hanya menghela napas. Tidak biasanya Soonyoung kesal pada seseorang sampai seperti ini._

 _"Apa salah anak ini sampai Soonyoung sekesal itu?" Gumam Jisoo heran._

 _[Flashback off]_

"Ada apa denganmu?" Jisoo bersuara setelah Soonyoung kembali. Soonyoung mengernyit, tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Jisoo.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Jadi kau pacaran dengan 'Ancaman No.1'?" Jisoo bertanya sembari memasang wajah jahilnya dan setelah itu ekspresi terkejut Soonyoung menjawab semuanya.

"Kau memainkan ponselku?!" Soonyoung panik lalu mengambil ponselnya dan bingo! Pantas saja Jisoo tau. Pesan dari Seokmin telah dibacanya.

"Luar biasa, Kwon Soonyoung! Kemarin kau memakinya, sekarang kalian berpacaran." Jisoo tertawa puas melihat ekspresi kesal Soonyoung.

"Hentikan itu!"

"Ah tolong aku sulit untuk berhenti" Jisoo tertawa semakin keras. Soonyoung dengan teganya memukul lengan Jisoo dengan buku tebal yang baru ia dapat. Jadilah Jisoo semakin sulit menghentikan tawanya dan meringis karena pukulan dari Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo duduk bersantai sembari menikmati hembusan angin. Istirahat makan siang akan segera berakhir namun ia masih menunggu Mingyu. Ia berjanji untuk membawakan makan siang buatannya sendiri untuk Wonwoo coba namun tiba-tiba saja Guru Olahraga mereka memanggil Mingyu, jadilah Wonwoo harus menunggui laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu. Lama ia terdiam, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya. Wonwoo menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Mingyu berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Maaf hyung, Lee saem membicarakan pertandingan bulan depan." Mingyu menjelaskan kemudian duduk di sisi kiri Wonwoo sembari membuka kotak makannya. "Cobalah"

"Kau buat tteok?" Wonwoo mengernyit. Mingyu sungguh membuatnya tidak mengerti. Tteok? Saat makan siang?

"Makan saja, hyung." Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengambil satu potong untuknya. Wonwoo yang tidak bisa lagi menahan lapar akhirnya ikut mengambil satu untuknya. Rasanya enak. Sungguh.

"Ini enak" Wonwoo bersuara sembari masih mengunyah tteok di mulutnya. "Aku akan mengontrakmu menjadi koki pribadiku." Mingyu tertawa pelan menanggapi ucapan Wonwoo.

"Bukan itu maksudku membuat tteok" Mingyu kembali bersuara setelah selesai dengan 2 potong tteok. "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan sesuatu."

"Membuktikan? Membuktian apa?" Wonwoo mengernyit. Laki-laki didepanya ini sudah cukup aneh sekarang. Mingyu menoleh lalu menyunggingkan senyum pada yang lebih tua, bersandar pada kursi kayu yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia kunjungi.

"Mijoo menyukai tteok sejak kecil. Setiap hari, saat kami kecil ia selalu minta ibu untuk membuat tteok." Wonwoo fokus mendengar cerita Mingyu. Melihat ekspresi wajah Wonwoo yang begitu serius, Mingyu menjadi gemas. Ia mengusak surai hitam legam itu lalu kembali bercerita. "Sampai suatu ketika Mijoo mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Ia bilang 'tteok adalah makanan termanis yang pernah ada!'. Aku menyetujuinya. Sungguh, makanan ini memang manis."

"Ya, aku rasa Mijoo benar. Aku juga sangat mengagumi rasa manis dari tteok." Wonwoo bergumam.

"Namun, sekarang aku akan membuktikan..." Mingyu menoleh, menatap intens pada yang lebih tua. "...ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar manis."

"Kim Mingyu" Wonwoo berdesis saat ibu jari itu menyentuh bibirnya perlahan. Mengusapnya perlahan seakan takut sentuhan itu akan merusak pahatan indah sang Seniman.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Wonwoo membeku. Tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya. Matanya terperangkap dalam tatapan intens itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo."

Sungguh kali ini Wonwoo tidak dapat menahannya. Rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang mendesak keluar dari dadanya. Air matanya terjun bebas. Mingyu menghapusnya perlahan lalu membawa laki-laki bertubuh kurus itu dalam pelukannya.

"Hey jangan menangis." Mingyu mengusap punggung Wonwoo perlahan. Ia tau benar apa yang dirasakan Wonwoo sekarang. Ia hanya menunggu sampai Wonwoo mengatakannya.

"Kim Mingyu, bagaimana ini? Aku sulit menghentikannya." Wonwoo menyeka air matanya, berusaha berhenti menangis namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Mingyu tertawa melihat bagaimana Wonwoo berusaha menahan tangis yang semakin menjadi. Lalu setelahnya memberi jarak antara mereka agar ia dapat melihat wajah Wonwoo.

"Mingyu" Wonwoo berbisik namun sungguh suaranya lebih terdengar seperti merajuk ditelinga Mingyu. "Hentikan itu. Jangan menatapku terus." Mingyu tertawa lalu kembali bersandar pada kursi kayu itu, merangkul Wonwoo agar bersandar didekatnya.

"Kau menggemaskan, hyung."

"Aku tampan."

"Kau menggemaskan dan manis."

"Mingyuuu."

"Hyung, boleh aku menciumu?" Tepat setelahnya, Wonwoo menoleh bersamaan dengan Mingyu yang mendekatkan wajahnya. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi keduanya akan bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman manis, namun hal tersebut dibatalkan oleh suara dering bel sekolah.

"Sial" Mingyu menggerutu namun masih enggan beranjak untuk memberi jarak. Wonwoo tersenyum geli lalu menepuk pelan pipi Mingyu.

"Saatnya kembali belajar, Kim Mingyu"

"Kau kekasihku mulai sekarang." Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya lalu kembali menunduk untuk mengecup kening Wonwoo. "Kita akan pulang bersama. Nanti aku akan ke kelasmu, hyung." Setelahnya Mingyu pergi ke kelasnya sementara Wonwoo masih duduk disana, kembali merasakan hembusan angin menyapanya, Ia tersenyum sembari perlahan menyentuh pipinya.

"Semoga ini bukan mimpi"

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau ini jam kosong?" Mingyu menggerutu pada Jihoon yang sibuk menulis disebelahnnya. Mingyu jadi menyesal kembali ke kelas, padahal ia punya banyak waktu untuk berduaan dengan Wonwoo kalau saja ia tau sekarang adalah jam kosong.

"Berisik. Aku butuh konsentrasi." Jihoon bergumam tidak jelas masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Mingyu melirik sesaat pada temannya itu, lalu mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Kali ini event dimana?"

"Hanya event kecil tapi hadiahnya lumayan besar, akan kutabung untuk keperluan kuliahku."

"Jihoon, kenapa kau tidak coba masuk agency? Kau ini musisi yang cerdas." Mingyu jengah dengan sikap Jihoon. Jihoon adalah seorang musisi. Dia pandai bermain gitar dan piano. Dalam keadaan apapun ia bisa menulis sebuah lirik lagu dan menyulapnya menjadi sebuah lagu. Namun Jihoon tidak pernah mau untuk mengembangkan keahliannya dengan mengikuti sebuah audisi agency. Korea Selatan adalah negara yang maju dalam industri musik, dan keahlian Jihoon sebenarnya sangat menguntungkannya. Sayang, pikiran Jihoon tidak seperti apa yang Mingyu pikirkan.

"Jangan ceramahi aku, sana pergi." Selalu jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulut Jihoon saat Mingyu mulai membahas perihal bakat musiknya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Minghao bersuara setelah sibuk dengan game kesayangan di ponselnya. Mingyu mendelik pada Jihoon yang masih menulis. Mengerti dengan maksud Mingyu, Minghao mengangguk.

"Sudah, jangan ganggu dia." Minghao berbisik lalu mengajak Mingyu keluar untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar.

"Seokmin dimana? Kalian tidak bersama?" Tanya Mingyu ketika sadar salah satu teman dekatnya belum terlihat.

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan pacarnya, aku tidak ingin menganggu." Minghao bersandar pada salah satu pilar besar dikoridor itu. Melihat wajah bingung Mingyu, Minghao melanjutkan ucapannya "Video call."

"Dimana dia?"

"Di depan gudang sekolah."

"Baiklah, aku ingin menemuinya. Kau tunggu saja disini." Dan setelahnya, Mingyu berlari menuju tempat eksekusi. Benar saja Seokmin tengah sibuk bicara dengan ponsel didepannya. Mingyu mengendap lalu muncul tepat dibelakang Seokmin tanpa bersuara.

"Astaga!" Jerit itu berasal dari Soonyoung didalam ponsel Seokmin. "Ada hantu dibelakangmu."

"Apa?!" Panik, Seokmin segera menoleh dan memukul apapun yang Soonyoung katakan sebagai hantu. Yang terdengar hanya suara Mingyu yang merasa sakit akibat pukulan sahabatnya.

"Hentikan! Ini aku!" Jerit Mingyu berhasil menghentikan aksi brutal Seokmin, sementara suara tawa Soonyoung menggema di koridor kosong itu.

"Mingyu? Sedang apa kau?" Mingyu dengan seenaknya merebut ponsel Seokmin yang masih terhubung dengan Soonyoung.

"Hyung! Bisa-bisanya kau tidak ceritakan ini padaku!" Mingyu menggerutu pada Soonyoung yang memasang wajah malasnya.

"Kau sendiri? Kau tidak katakan padaku kalau kau punya pacar!"

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa-" Mingyu mendelik pada Seokmin yang tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Dasar tidak bisa dipercaya"

'Hey kau sedang apa, Soonyoung? Wah ternyata video call' Suara seseorang terdengar diseberang sana namun wujudnya belum tampak hingga Soonyoung menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Kau? Kau kan yang dicafe!" Kali suara Mingyu yang terdengar. Jisoo yang ternyata berada bersama Soonyoung akhirnya muncul.

"Oh kau lagi" Ucap Jisoo. "Bagaimana kabar Mijung noona?" Lanjutnya membuat Soonyoung mendelik, sejak kapan temannya jadi seperti itu.

"Hei kenapa tidak datang ke rumahku? 2 hari lagi Mijung noona akan kembali bekerja." Mingyu dan Jisoo mulai asik mengobrol hingga kedua pemilik ponsel kehilangan waktu 'berdua'nya.

"Hei! Kalian berdua, hentikan! Ini waktuku dan Soonyoung hyung!" Seokmin yang jengah kemudian merebut kembali ponselnya dari tangan Mingyu lalu dengan segera pergi menjauh.

"Anak itu kenapa jadi pelit" Mingyu menggerutu lalu perlahan berjalan kembali ke kelasnya, tidak berniat memanggil Minghao yang ia tinggalkan.

"Kim Mingyu, kau darimana saja?" Bagus. Minghao sudah lebih dulu sampai di kelas. Mingyu menghampiri tempatnya duduk dan mengernyit heran pada teman-teman di kelasnya yang mulai bergegas pulang.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua orang pulang cepat?"

"Entahlah. Saat kau pergi Kang saem memberi pengumuman bahwa hari ini pulang cepat." Jawab Jihoon yang sudah siap pulang dengan tas di punggungnya.

"Benarkah?!" Jerit Mingyu lalu sejurus kemudian membereskan alat tulis dan buku-bukunya. "Sampai jumpa besok!" Lalu pergi meninggalkan Minghao dan Jihoon.

"Bagus sekali, semakin hari Kim Mingyu semakin aneh. Baru datang sudah mau pulang." Gerutu Jihoon sembari berjalan meninggalakan kelas.

"Itu karena kau belum jatuh cinta." Gumam Minghao yang pastinya tidak di dengar Jihoon karena laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu sudah keluar dari kelas. "Ah sudahlah, percuma saja."

Sementara itu Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan beriringan. Keduanya berjalan sembari mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa. Mingyu terkadang berjalan mundur hanya untuk memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo saat laki-laki bermarga Jeon itu tertawa. Sampailah mereka didepan rumah Wonwoo.

"Nanti malam kau bekerja, hyung?" Mingyu bertanya sembari tangannya merapikan surai hitam Wonwoo yang mulai tak beraturan tertiup angin.

"Tidak. Aku meminta libur pada manager karena ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan." Jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok." Mingyu menoleh dan mendapati keadaan yang sepi. Bagus. Otaknya mesumnya bekerja. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo dan tanpa diduga jemari Wonwoo menahan wajah tampan itu.

"Ini tempat umum, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo tersenyum jahil. Kemudian memberikan ciuman virtual dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya yang ia kecup kemudian disentuhkan pada bibir Mingyu. "Kontrol jiwa mesummu itu." Mingyu mendengus namun sejurus kemudian tertawa dan mengusak surai hitam sang kekasih.

"Sampai jumpa besok!" Ucap Mingyu lalu perlahan berjalan mundur, lagi. "Aku mencintaimu." Wonwoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum pada Mingyu yang kemudian mulai berjalan dengan normal.

"Wonwoo!"

Suara itu berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Mingyu. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu menoleh,

"Sial"

.

.

.

.

.  
[TBC]

HELLOOOOOO!

Akhirnya chapter 10 ini muncul(?) Maafkan jika menunggu terlalu lama huhu kwonhosh sedang berkutat dengan tugas laknat, mian teman.

Semoga fanfic yang membingungkan ini gak membuat kalian semakin bingung.

SALAM SUPER, KWONHOSH~


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh kau sudah pu- hei ada apa denganmu?" Dengan wajah masam menahan kesal Mingyu masuk ke dalam rumahnya, membuat Jun yang sedang menonton televisi dibuat heran. Si pemilik tubuh tinggi itu berbaring pada sofa terpanjang kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. "Ada apa denganmu, Mingyu?" Kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama namun yang di tanya masih enggan memberi jawaban.

Kesal tidak mendapat jawaban, Jun kembali dengan kegiatannya, menonton televisi. Lama keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba ponsel Jun berbunyi, diliriknya layar benda pipih itu, berdehem sesaat sebelum akhirnya menerima panggilan.

"Ada apa?"

'Hyung, bisa bantu aku mengerjakan tugas?'

"Tugas apa?"

'Tugas Fisika, hyung.'

"Oh tentu saja. Kapan?"

'Jika kau tidak keberatan eung...sore ini?'

"Baiklah. Tunggu di depan toko boneka kemarin, aku akan menjemputmu."

'Oh? Ba-baiklah'

Tepat setelah itu Jun memutus sambungan telepon. Mingyu yang berada di seberang sudah menebak siapa si penelepon hanya dengan melihat bagaimana ekspresi -bodoh- Jun sekarang. Laki-laki berdarah Cina itu tersenyum-senyum membuat Mingyu semakin kesal.

"Hentikan senyum bodoh itu, hyung!" Mingyu pada akhirnya buka suara setelah sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Jun mendengus. Saat ditanya dia diam sekarang marah tidak jelas, pikir Jun.

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu. Lagipula ada apa dengan wajahmu itu huh? Benar-benar ekspresi yang merusak mata." Jun menggerutu panjang lebar sebagai balasan atas pertanyaannya yang tidak dijawab dan komentar-tidak-penting-Mingyu padanya. Yang bersangkutan menghela napas, menyerah untuk tetap bungkam.

"Hyung, jika kau berkencan dengan seseorang, bukankah melarangnya berteman dengan orang lain adalah hal yang buruk?" Mingyu terduduk lalu sembari bersandar pada sofa kesayangannya, ia menatap serius sang lawan bicara di seberang.

"Ah~ jadi kalian sudah...resmi?" Jun melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat ekspresi masam Mingyu semakin masam saja. Dengan cepat lelaki berdarah Cina itu berdehem "Tentu saja. Itu namanya protektif. Bisa jadi pemicu pertengkaran dalam sebuah hubungan."

Jawaban itu sudah diperkirakan oleh Mingyu. Tentu ia tau, kemungkinan besar ia bisa saja bertengkar dengan Wonwoo hanya karena masalah ini. Namun siapa yang tidak cemburu jika pacarmu berdekatan dengan orang yang terlihat tertarik dengannya? Menyebalkan, tentu saja.

"Aku harus bersabar. Kim Mingyu, jadilah pacar terbaik yang pernah ada." Mingyu bermonolog ria, membuat Jun yang menyaksikannya menahan tawa.

"Iya, bersabarlah. Karena dengan sabar, kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau." Jun menyeringai lalu bangkit dari duduknya, sedikit merenggangkan ototnya lalu berjalan untuk mengambil kunci mobil yang tersimpan di meja nakas. "Aku pergi. Jika kau dan Mijoo lapar, panaskan sup yang sudah noona masak." Jun bersiap pergi setelah memakai sepatunya.

"Noona dimana?" Mingyu yang masih malas hanya untuk mengganti bajunya, kembali berbaring pada sofa.

"Noona ada dikamarnya, sepertinya ia terserang flu atau entahlah. Tolong kau periksa. Aku pergi!" Dan setelahnya laki-laki berparas rupawan itu menghilang dibalik pintu rumah. Mingyu yang mendengar Mijung sakit dengan segera bergerak menuju kamar sang kakak. Tanpa mengetuk, ia masuk dan pendapati sang kakak yang duduk di meja kerjanya, sibuk dengan laptop sementara setumpuk berkas berserakan di atas ranjangnya.

"Noona." Suara Mingyu membuat Mijung menoleh sesaat kemudian kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya, hanya menggumam sebagai respon. "Nikmati liburanmu, noona. Tidak perlu bekerja sekeras ini." Mingyu dengan seenaknya berbaring di ranjang Mijung, menimpa beberapa berkas disana dengan tubuh besarnya.

"Mingyu, cepat bangun! Kau menimpa berkas kerjaku." Mingyu yang tidak ingin berdebat segera bangkit lalu berjalan menuju meja kerja sang kakak yang tidak jauh darinya. Berdiri dibelakangnya lalu perlahan menyentuh kening gadis bertubuh semampai itu. Panas, itulah hal pertama yang terasa oleh telapak tangan Mingyu.

"Noona, kau demam. Cepat istirahat." Mingyu mulai khawatir. Kakaknya tipikal orang yang tidak bisa menunda pekerjaan, sama seperti sang ayah. Akan sangat sulit menghentikannya jika sudah berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Dan seperti dugaan, Mijung tidak memberi respon. Masih sibuk dengan semua pekerjaannya. Mingyu memutar kursi yang diduduki Mijung hingga menghadapnya. Mijung hampir akan berteriak marah, kalau saja Mingyu tidak segera menggenggam erat tangan sang kakak sembari berlutut.

"Noona, dengarkan aku. Ayah dan ibu begitu sibuk dan jarang memperhatikan kita. Jika kau sakit, aku, Mijoo dan Jun hyung harus bergantung pada siapa? Kau satu-satunya yang bisa kami andalkan, Noona. Kumohon mengertilah." Mingyu menatap intens pada mata cokelat sang kakak. Yang dikatakannya memang benar, Mijung sangat dibutuhkan adik-adiknya. Sesibuk apapun ia selalu ada saat adik-adiknya membutuhkannya. Pada akhirnya Mijung tersenyum lalu meletakan kacamata bacanya pada meja, kemudian mengusak rambut adik laki-lakinya.

"Kau tau, kurasa kau benar. Aku butuh istirahat." Mingyu tersenyum setelahnya lalu dengan tanpa diperintah, ia merapikan berkas Mijung yang tergeletak di atas ranjang kemudian menyimpannya. "Terima kasih, Mingyu." Mijung berbaring diatas ranjangnya dengan nyaman dan mulai terlelap.

Sementara itu Jun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sembari sesekali bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang menemani perjalanannya. Hanya butuh 20 menit, ia sampai di tempat tujuannya dan seperti yang diharapkan, Minghao telah berdiri disana dengan membawa ranselnya. Jun tersenyum sesaat kemudian menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan Minghao. Laki-laki bermarga Wen itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Ayo masuk." Dan seperti yang diperintahkan, Minghao masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk persis di sisi kanan Jun. "Kau suka ice cream?" Jun menoleh sesaat kemudian kembali fokus pada jalan. Minghao mengangguk bersemangat sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu kita akan makan ice cream sambil mengerjakan tugasmu." Jun menambah kecepatan mobil. Minghao terus tersenyum menatap jalanan di depannya, ia harus berterima kasih pada Bang Saem atas tugas Fisikanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mijoo menatap kosong pada danau kecil didepannya. Sedih dan kesal berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Ingin rasanya menangis namun tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, air matanya bahkan tidak berniat keluar. Ia memendam sedih sendiri. Hansol tanpa memberitahunya lebih dulu sudah berangkat menuju rumah kakek dan neneknya di California untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Laki-laki berwajah western itu sempat menelepon Mijoo, namun gadis itu tidak berniat mengangkatnya.

"Bocah sialan itu benar-benar jahat."

Hanya terus mengumpat entah pada siapa. Mijoo telah duduk disana hampir 2 jam dan tidak menunjukan tanda akan pergi. Ia butuh sendirian. Tidak. Ia butuh Hansol, sahabatnya. Kembali merasa kesal untuk kesekian kalinya. Hansol pernah meninggalkannya saat mereka masih berumur 9 tahun. Tujuan yang sama, untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya dan yang terjadi adalah Mijoo jatuh sakit. Ia menangis dan terus meminta sahabatnya untuk kembali ke Korea.

"Aku membencimu, Hansol. Aku akan memukulmu sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan jika kau berani kembali kesini."

Mijoo masih terus mengumpat hingga seseorang datang mengusik ketenangannya. Orang itu telah lama meperhatikan Mijoo yang mengumpat tanpa henti. Menyadari siapa yang datang, Mijoo berniat pergi.

"Jangan pergi."

Mijoo bersumpah ia benar-benar ingin pergi namun suara orang itu juga benar-benar membuatnya ingin tinggal. Kembali duduk, menjadi pilihan akhir Mijoo. Keduanya diam, sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Hingga suara orang itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa aku baik-baik saja?"

Lama orang itu terdiam. Hingga akhirnya ia kembali bicara.

"Aku sudah dengar berita kepindahan temanmu. Agak tiba-tiba, aku rasa."

"Hmm" Mijoo menatap sendu air danau yang sedikit beriak. "Ia tidak pamit padaku." Senyum miris terulas dibibir gadis cantik itu.

"Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kau lebih kuat dari gadis pada umumnya." Mijoo menoleh sesaat kemudian menghela napasnya.

"Semoga apa yang kau katakan itu benar." Mijoo berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mulai melangkah pergi dari tempat favoritnya dan Hansol, namun tangan itu menahannya.

"Ini" sebuah ipod berwarna biru berada di genggaman Mijoo. "Mungkin bisa sedikit menghiburmu. Aku pergi dulu." Lalu dengan santai meninggalkan Mijoo yang diam sembari menatapi punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

Ditempat lain, Jun dan Minghao sudah sampai ke tempat yang mereka tuju. Jun memilih tempat dilantai atas, tempat itu terbuka dan disana mereka dapat menikmati udara segar. Setelah memesan ice cream dan secangkir green tea, keduanya siap untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Hyung, bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal ini?"

Dan akhirnya yang terdengar hanya suara Minghao yang terus bertanya mengenai rumus-rumus dan Jun yang siap menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Minghao. Hingga pesanan keduanya datang membuat kegiatan mereka terhenti sejenak. Minghao mulai menikmati ice cream vanilla dengan extra saus cokelat miliknya sementara Jun perlahan menyesap secangkir green tea di tangannya.

"Hyung" Suara Minghao membuat si pemilik nama menoleh. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku mengerjakan tugas dan membelikanku ice cream."

"Kau senang?" Tanya Jun sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak senang jika dibelikan ice cream." Minghao tersenyum sembari menggigit sendok ice creamnya, Jun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan sering kesini."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu jika itu membuatmu senang. Lagi pula tempat ini membuatku nyaman."

"Jun hyung yang terbaik." Minghao mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya pada Jun lalu dibalas dengan Jun yang mengusak pelan rambut Minghao.

'Apapun yang membuatmu senang. Apapun itu'

.

.

.

.  
.

Mingyu menatap malas ponselnya. Wonwoo bahkan tidak mengiriminya pesan. Apa orang itu masih ada disana? Apa Wonwoo sedang bersamanya? Pikiran Mingyu melayang jauh. Memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Namun buntu. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah apa yang sedang Wonwoo lalukan? Namun sepertinya laki-laki yang sekarang sudah resmi ia pacari itu tidak memberi kabar apapun. Entah berlebihan atau tidak tapi jujur saja Mingyu merindukannya. Akhirnya setelah lama hanya berbaring malas sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi sang pacar. Hanya mengirim sebuah pesan singkat, tak lama ponsel itu berdering.

"Halo?"

'Ada apa, Mingyu?'

"Eung...tidak ada. Hanya ingin dengar suaramu?"

'Astaga, kita baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu.'

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kau sedang melakukan apa, hyung?"

'Aku? Mengerjakan tugas. Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kerjakan tugasmu?'

"..." Mingyu segera berlari menuju tasnya yang tergeletak dibawah meja belajar, memeriksa note berwarna abu-abu berisi daftar tugas-sialan-sekolah yang harus ia kerjakan.

'Mingyu?'

"Eh? Ya hyung?" Mingyu menjepit benda pipih itu di telinga dengan bahunya. Kemudian membuka halaman yang tertanda hari ini. Fisika. Mingyu menghela napasnya setelah itu terdengar suara tertawa dari seberang telepon.

'Apa ini? Fisika atau matematika?'

"Fisika. Aku hampir melupakan yang satu ini." Mingyu mulai beralih pada buku-bukunya, mengambil beberapa buku yang ia butuhkan (buku tebal berisi rumus, buku catatan, dan buku gambar yang entah untuk apa) sementara Wonwoo masih tertawa di ujung sana. "Bagaimana jika kau berhenti tertawa dan bantu aku untuk mengerjakan tugas?"

'Penawaran diterima. Setelah itu kau kerjakan tugas Biologi dan Bahasa Korea milikku.'

"Oh? Sepertinya tugasku sangat mudah."

'Dasar menyebalkan!'

"Iya aku juga menyayangimu, hyung." Setelahnya Wonwoo mendelik malas.

'Kerjakan tugasmu.'

"Baiklah akan aku kerjakan. Kau sudah makan?" Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengubah mode telepon menjadi loadspeaker, sementara ia meletakan ponsel itu didekatnya, ia mulai membuka bukunya, siap menyelesaikan tugas-sialan-matematika.

'Apa makan kripik kentang termasuk makan malam?'

"Hyung, itu kan makanan ringan!" Mingyu berucap kesal seakan Wonwoo dapat melihatnya dengan wajahnya yang penuh protes. Wonwoo kembali tertawa mendengar protes sang pacar.

'Aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk dimakan, Mingyu.' Ucap Wonwoo. 'Sudah jangan pedulikan aku, kerjakan saja tugasmu.' Dan setelah itu Mingyu dengan patuh kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Hyung"

'Hnng?'

"Tadi... saat aku pulang setelah mengantarmu, apa ada seseorang yang mengunjungimu?"

'Kau lihat Seungcheol?'

"Yaa, aku melihatnya menghampirimu setelah aku pergi." Wonwoo mendengar sesuatu yang berbeda dari suara Mingyu. Ia mengerti Mingyu pasti menaruh rasa tidak suka pada Seungcheol, dan ia pikir itu wajar. Namun ia ingin lihat apa yang akan Mingyu lakukan. Apa dia akan marah? Kesal? Atau mungkin ternyata Mingyu lebih posesif dari yang ia duga.

'Lalu?'

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja. Tapi, boleh aku minta sesuatu darimu, hyung?"

'Tentu, katakan saja.'

"Aku minta kau bisa menjaga dirimu saat aku tidak bersamamu, hyung."

'Hanya itu?'

"Memang aku harus meminta hal lain?" Kali ini Mingyu benar-benar bingung. Ia hanya minta itu. Bukan berarti ia menaruh curiga pada orang bernama Seungcheol. Namun mengingat dulu Wonwoo pernah menjadi korban pembulian di sekolah, hal itu membuat Mingyu takut jika sewaktu-waktu hal buruk terjadi pada Wonwoo dan ia tidak ada untuk melindunginya.

'Kau...tidak memintaku untuk menjauh dari...Seungcheol?'

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah dia temanmu?" Dan tepat setelahnya Wonwoo tersenyum senang. Mingyu jauh lebih dewasa dari yang ia pikir. Sementara Wonwoo terus tersenyum diatas ranjangnya (dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, persis seperti gadis yang memoles pemerah pipi. Ugh Wonwoo ada apa denganmu?), Mingyu kembali bersuara, "Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah ya, aku baik-baik saja." Wonwoo sedikit tertawa lalu kembali menetralkan suaranya, "Terima kasih. Kau benar-benar mengerti aku."

"Entah bagaimana tapi caramu tertawa yang paling aku rindukan sekarang." Mingyu berucap dengan senyum diwajahnya, membayangkan Wonwoo tersenyum membuatnya ingin segera bertemu dengan laki-laki bersurai hitam itu.

'Benarkah?'

"Tidak. Semua. Semua hal padamu membuatku rindu." Mingyu berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamarnya yang besar. Mengabaikan tugas matematikannya yang bahkan belum selesai di nomor 3. Mingyu menutup matanya membayangkan sang kekasih. Wonwoo begitu indah sampai-sampai ia tidak tau bagaimana harus mendeskripsikannya. Begitu indah dan begitu membuatnya gila.

'Mingyu...'

Mingyu tidak menjawab. Terhipnotis dengan suara Wonwoo yang kali ini terdengar begitu rendah. Sedikit berbisik namun terdengar begitu menggoda yang semakin membuat pikiran Mingyu kalut.

'...,aku merindukanmu'

Pertahanan Mingyu runtuh. Yang ia tau sekarang adalah ia harus bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Harus. Dan terbukti tubuh tingginya berada tepat didepan pintu masuk ketika Mijoo sampai di kediaman mereka. Yang Mijoo lakukan hanya mengenyit sesaat lalu kembali mengabaikan saudara kembarnya yang pergi entah kemana. Kembali pada Mingyu yang sepertinya menemui keberuntungan, ia bertemu dengan Seokmin dan Soonyoung yang sedang bersepeda malam, hanya berdua. Anggaplah keduanya sedang berkencan.

"Hyung, aku pinjam sepedamu. Nanti akan aku kembalikan!" Mingyu dengan paksa mengambil sepeda kesayangan Soonyoung dari sang pemilik. Sementara Seokmin hendak melayangkan protes, Mingyu sudah berlalu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Menganggangu saja anak itu!" Soonyoung menggerutu kemudian dengan perlahan Seokmin turun dari sepedanya lalu tersenyum, senyum kesukaan Soonyoung.

"Ayo jalan. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan malam indah ini hanya karena sepeda. Yang terpenting kau ada disini, hyung." Seokmin membawa serta sepedanya disampingnya, berjalan perlahan sementara Soonyoung berjalan disisi kirinya, diam-diam tersenyum.

Sementara itu Mingyu mengayuh sepeda-Soonyoung-nya dengan cepat. Yang ia inginkan hanya sampai secepat mungkin dirumah Wonwoo dan bertemu dengannya. Dan beruntunglah Mingyu karena tinggal beberapa blok lagi ia akan sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Mingyu semakin bersemangat mengayuh hingga akhirnya rumah bercat biru itu terlihat. Mingyu menghentikan kayuhannya tepat di depan pagar kokoh rumah itu. Ia kemudian turun lalu menatap rumah itu sesaat sembari tersenyum.

"Hyung!"

Tepat setelahnya, Wonwoo keluar dari kamarnya. Berdiri diatas balkon sembari menatap terkejut sang pacar yang tanpa ia duga sudah berdiri di depan keduamannya sembari tersenyum dengan wajah tampannya (hey! Mingyu memutuskan sambungan telepon secara tiba-tiba. Wonwoo pikir terjadi sesuatu pada anak itu). Wonwoo berlari keluar dari kamarnya, membuka pintu rumahnya lalu menghampiri Mingyu yang berdiri diluar menunggunya. Perlahan Wonwoo membuka pagar kokoh itu lalu dengan tanpa perintah Mingyu masuk. Keduanya berdiri di pekarangan sekarang. Tangan Mingyu terangkat dan perlahan membelai lembut pipi yang lebih tua.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan sambungan teleponnya tiba-tiba?!" Wonwoo melayangkan protesnya masih menatap kesal pada yang lebih tinggi. Mingyu terkekeh pelan lalu mengusak rambut hitam itu. Kemudian ia merangkul bahu Wonwoo, perlahan berjalan masuk bak pemilik rumah. Wonwoo diam saja memperhatikan perilaku Mingyu. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di dalam rumah dan Mingyu memeluk pinggang Wonwoo secara tiba-tiba hingga mengeleminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Wonwoo yang terkejut mengalingkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada diatas dada bidang Mingyu.

"Mingyu..." Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu perlahan namun sayang Mingyu mempererat dekapannya, membuat Wonwoo semakin dekat padanya.

"Jangan. Aku merindukanmu, hyung." Mingyu dengan tangannya yang bebas, membelai lembut pipi Wonwoo. "Sangat." Perlahan Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku juga." Mingyu mulai mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka. Ia benar-benar menginginkan Wonwoo sekarang. Hanya Wonwoo. Sedikit lagi maka bibir keduanya benar-benar akan saling menyentuh.

"Hyung- oh?! Maaf! Maafkan aku! Maaf!" Seseorang tanpa bermaksud mengganggu masuk ke dalam rumah besar Wonwoo dan tanpa sengaja menyaksikan adegan mesra di depannya. Wonwoo dengan segera mendorong tubuh Mingyu dengan wajah yang merah padam. Mingyu yang salah tingkah hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ma-maaf, aku pikir...tadi pintunya tidak dikunci...kalian...ugh maaf maaf!" Terus membungkuk formal, itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang. Tidak berani menatap dua orang yang baru saja tertangkap basah olehnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Chan. Kemarilah." Wonwoo tersenyum canggung kemudian anak bernama Chan itu segera menghampiri Wonwoo. "Ibumu sudah pergi?" Chan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah, hyung akan membuatkanmu susu, setelah itu pergilah tidur. Mengerti?" Chan mengangguk bersemangat lalu Wonwoo mengusak sayang rambut hitam Chan. Setelahnya Chan duduk disalah satu sofa besar diruangan itu.

Wonwoo sendiri pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan susu kesukaan Chan. Mingyu dengan senang hati mengikuti Wonwoo. Awalnya ia hanya berdiri memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sibuk dengan urusannya, namun pada akhirnya Mingyu mendekat kemudian dengan mudahnya memeluk pinggang Wonwoo yang terbilang ramping, lalu menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Wonwoo.

"Kau mau apa lagi? Sana pulang" Wonwoo masih sibuk meracik minuman kesukaan Chan sementara Mingyu enggan untuk pergi. Malah mempererat dekapannya.

"Siapa anak itu?"

"Chan? Chan anak Bibi Han."

"Untuk apa dia disini?" Wonwoo melirik kesal sesaat pada sang pacar yang terus bertanya. Sudah diusir masih tidak pergi juga, pikir Wonwoo.

"Hari ini Bibi Han harus pergi ke Osaka karena ayah Chan yang bekerja disana sedang sakit. Chan menginap disini sampai Bibi Han pulang." Mendengar kata menginap, Mingyu menyeringai kemudian menciumi bahu Wonwoo. Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, Wonwoo kembali bersuara, "Kau tidak boleh menginap disini."

"Hyung!" Mingyu hendak melayangkan protes namun gagal setelah satu sikutan dari Wonwoo yang membuatnya meringis. Wonwoo pergi membawa susu Chan, meninggalkan Mingyu yang mengaduh dibelakangnya. Mingyu berjalan keluar dari dapur lalu dengan segera Wonwoo menarik sang pacar hingga sampai di depan pintu rumah.

"Pulanglah, sudah larut malam." Wonwoo menepuk pelan pipi Mingyu kemudian hendak masuk namun ditahan oleh Mingyu. Mingyu dengan wajahnya yang memelas masih berharap diperbolehkan menginap, namun sayang Wonwoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kau dan otak mesummu itu bisa sangat berbahaya. Lagipula disini ada Chan, aku tidak mau matanya yang suci jadi kotor karena 'tindakan'mu, Mingyu."

Mingyu menyeringai kemudian dengan wajah jahilnya ia berkata, "Memangnya aku akan melakukan apa? Aku bilang kan aku hanya ingin menginap." Dan sukses. Wajah Wonwoo mulai merah padam. Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang pacar. "Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar menginap? Atau kau menginginkannya, hyung?"

"Kim Mingyu!" Setelahnya Mingyu tertawa keras melihat wajah Wonwoo yang merah padam. Wonwoo menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya sementara Mingyu berusaha menetralkan tawanya.

"Baiklah baiklah." Mingyu yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya kemudian mengecup dahi Wonwoo. "Aku pulang." Mingyu berjalan menuju sepeda-Soonyoung-nya yang terparkir didepan rumah Wonwoo.

"Kau-" Wonwoo setengah berteriak membuat Mingyu yang sudah berada diatas sepeda kembali menoleh. "Kim Mingyu, kau menyebalkan!" Wonwoo menggerutu dengan wajah kesalnya sementara Mingyu kembali tertawa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung!" Kemudian segera mengayuh sepeda itu menuju rumahnya. Wonwoo masih disana hingga Chan menghampirinya lalu menarik pelan piyama Wonwoo.

"Hyung, siapa dia?"

"Dia Kim Mingyu, mahluk paling menyebalkan di dunia." Chan berkedip sesaat kemudian Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia kembali menatap jalan yang dilewati Mingyu, "Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Benarkah, hyung?" Chan kembali bersuara membuat Wonwoo menoleh padanya, Wonwoo mengangguk sembari tersenyum lalu setelahnya mereka masuk untuk pergi tidur.

.

.

.

.

Mijung tengah duduk disalah satu cafe bersama dengan laptop didepannya dan beberapa berkas di mejanya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya libur dan besok ia harus kembali memulai rutinitasnya di kantor. Ia sengaja pergi ke cafe untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia merasa jenuh dirumah dan lagi ia menghindari ocehan Mingyu yang tidak suka jika ia terus bekerja dihari libur. Mijung perlahan menyesap Lattenya kemudian membuka beberapa berkas ditangannya, kemudian setelah itu mengetik sesuatu dilaptopnya. Kesibukannya terganggu oleh bunyi dering ponselnya. Ia melirik sesaat kemudian dengan segera mengakatnya.

"Ada apa, Haejun?"

'Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Nona Kim." Seorang staf kantor menghubunginya.

"Aku tidak di kantor. Nanti akan aku beritahu dimana aku berada."

'Baik, Nona.' Setelah itu sambungan terputus, kemudian Mijung mengirimkan alamat dimana ia berada. Setelah itu ia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Mijung Noona?" Mijung menoleh lalu tersenyum pada orang tersebut. Jisoo. Orang yang menyapanya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Mijung. "Apa yang noona lakukan disini?"

"Mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaanku. Bagaimana denganmu?" Mijung tersenyum membuat Jisoo berdehem sesaat.

"Aku hanya membeli minuman saja." Jisoo menunjukan minuman ditangannya, kemudian Mijung mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa, noona!"

"Sampai jumpa, Jisoo." Mijung kembali tersenyum membuat Jisoo tersenyum girang. Sepeninggal Jisoo, Mijung mulai menyibukan dirinya kembali.

Seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi memasuki cafe. Tubuhnya dibalut kemeja biru laut yang begitu cocok dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Tatapannya berkeliling mencari seseorang yang menjadi tujuan ia datang. Dan setelahnya ia melihat seorang perempuan dengan kemeja baby blue, hot pants, rambut yang diikat asal dan sepatu kats yang begitu pas dengan tubuh tingginya. Laki-laki itu menghampirinya perlahan. Sudah hampir 4 tahun mereka tidak bertemu dan perempuan itu tidak banyak berubah.

"Hei"

Laki-laki itu bersuara setelah sampai didepan meja dimana si perempuan duduk. Si perempuan menoleh dan matanya membulat tepat saat ia menyadari siapa orang yang berada di depannya. "Kau tidak banyak berubah." Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis pada teman lamanya.

"Woobin? Jeon Woobin?!" Mijung menatap tidak percaya pada laki-laki itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Mijung." Ucap laki-laki bernama Woobin itu pada Mijung. Mijung kemudian mempersilahkan Woobin duduk.

"Aku tidak percaya kau kembali ke Korea setelah sekian lama." Mijung melepas kacamatanya kemudian mematikan laptopnya. Woobin tersenyum tipis.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak untuk waktu yang lama berada disini." Woobin bersandar nyaman pada kursinya. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Masih Mijung si pekerja keras?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Mijung tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Woobin.

"Kapan kau datang?"

"Aku sampai tadi malam." Woobin menatap jalanan yang terlihat mulai ramai oleh muda-mudi. Mijung tersenyum. Woobin masih sama seperti dulu, pikirnya. "Aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuknya. Apa kau sibuk?"

"Untuk adikmu?" Woobin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah, ayo beli sesuatu untuknya." Mijung mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya lalu keduanya pergi dari cafe itu.

"Tempat ini tidak banyak berubah." Woobin berjalan sembari memperhatikan bangunan disekitarnya sementara Mijung yang berjalan disampingnya hanya diam.

"Woobin." Si pemilik nama menoleh pada Mijung. "Apa yang membawamu kesini?"

"Aku pikir hubunganku dengannya benar-benar tidak baik. Jadi aku kesini untuk memperbaikinya." Mata Woobin menerawang jauh, ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan membawa Wonwoo kembali ke Jepang."

Dan tepat setelahnya langkah kaki Mijung terhenti.

.

.

.

.

 **[TBC or END?]**

Hah...setelah lama gak update akhirnya chapter 11 selesai. Maafkan. Feeling sih. Chap ini gak memuaskan. Hah sudahlah.

Jadi ceritanya kwonhosh lagi gak ada ide wkwk soalnya otak ini sudah kering akibat try out yang akan berlangsung 3 minggu berturut-turut. Ada yang mau nyemangatin? Gak ada? Baiklah.

Oh ya, ada yang mau kasih ide couple apa yg mau dibikin shortficnya? Mau bikin shortfic dulu deh-_- kwonhosh lelah dengan Find You. Tamat aja kali yak chap ini wkwkwk ngatung ngatung gitu kayak celana jaman smp kan lucu xD

REVIEWNYA TERIMA KASIH BANYAK WKWK GAK BISA NYEBUT SATU-SATU MASA:')) YANG JELAS KALIAN PARA KWONRANGER SUNGGUH LUAR BIASA. REVIEW LAGI ATUH HEHE YANG SILENT READERS TOLONG TUNJUKAN DIRIMU. SHOW ME THE MONEY(?)

.  
KWONHOSH PADAMU READERS!

.

.  
.

REVIEW GO GO GO!


	12. Chapter 12

Mijung masih setia menemani Woobin yang sedang memilah beberapa baju ditoko itu. Mijung memang disana namun pikirannya melayang jauh dari tempat ia berpijak. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana reaksi Wonwoo setelah bertemu dengan kakaknya. Selain itu Mingyu pun mungkin akan sedih mendengar perihal rencana Woobin yang akan membawa Wonwoo kembali ke Jepang.

"Mijung?" Suara berat Woobin membangunkan Mijung dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh pada laki-laki itu lalu tersenyum. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Mijung memberi senyum terbaiknya kemudian mulai berjalan diantara pakaian-pakaian ditoko tersebut. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Mijung menunjukan sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam dibagian atas dan putih dibagian bawahnya. Woobin memperhatikan kemeja tersebut lalu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Kau punya selera yang bagus" Woobin menghampiri Mijung lalu mengambil kemeja itu dari tangannya, "seperti biasa."

"Aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu untuk adikku." Gumam Mijung sembari matanya berkeliling, mencari sesuatu yang cocok untuk adik laki-lakinya.

"Kim Mingyu?"

"Ya. Kebetulan aku hanya punya satu adik laki-laki." Woobin tertawa mendengarnya, kemudian laki-laki itu pergi ke kasir untuk membayar, diikuti Mijung. "Ayo cari hadiah lain untuk adikmu, aku yang bayar. Hadiah perkenalan." Woobin tersenyum tipis lalu mulai berjalan keluar dari toko itu bersama Mijung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo tengah berdiri di depan kompornya. Satu bungkus ramyun telah masuk ke dalam tempat masak, hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa menit lagi dan ia dapat memuaska hasrat-ingin-makan-ramyun-nya. Hari ini ia datang terlambat ke sekolah dan tidak sempat membuat bekal makan siang, uang sakunya tertinggal, dan lebih parahnya lagi Mingyu tidak berada di sekolah hari ini karena harus mengikuti turnamen kualifikasi sepak bola bersama timnya. Kesialan yang tak berujung, gerutu Wonwoo sepanjang hari. Ia bersyukur karena paling tidak, Lee Jihoon mau memberikan sepotong roti untuknya ketika jam makan siang.

Wonwoo terus menatap wadah masak yang mengepulkan asap. Ia menghirup wangi khas Shin Ramyun yang semakin membuatnya lapar. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Segera diraihnya benda pipih itu dari atas lemari pendingin. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu : 'Kau sudah makan? Aku merindukanmu~ Ayo bertemu saat kau bekerja!'

Wonwoo menggeleng perlahan. Lalu dengan cepat membalas pesan tersebut.

Wonwoo : 'Jangan coba-coba menemuiku saat jam kerja. Lagipula hari ini kau butuh istirahat. Kau ada dimana?'

Diletakannya smartphone itu diatas lemari pendingin. Ia menoleh dan mienya siap untuk disantap. Dengan segera ia membawa panci kecil itu menuju meja makan. Ia kembali untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal. Ia menyalakan layarnya namun tak ada pesan masuk.

"Aneh. Biasanya ia sangat cepat membalas pesan dariku."

Ia pun duduk dan mulai makan. Wonwoo terus bergumam tentang betapa lezat ramyun yang ia nikmati saat ini. Berlebihan mungkin namun jangan salahkan ia karena laki-laki bermarga Jeon itu begitu lapar. Ia menyesap kuah yang tersisa dari panci itu dan makanannya pun habis. Tepat setelah itu ponselnya berdering, Kim Mingyu meneleponnya.

'Aku mencium bau ramyun.'

"Hah? Apa?"

'Buka pintunya, hyung.'

Wonwoo terkesiap namun dengan segera ia berjalan setengah berlari menuju pintu masuk. Perlahan ia membukanya dan tepat seperti dugaannya, Kim Mingyu berada disana. Masih menggunakan seragam sepak bolanya serta sepatu kesayangan bernama "Jjungmong", ia tersenyum lebar sembari masuk tanpa diperintah. Wonwoo menatap sinis sang pacar lalu menutup pintu dan mengikuti Mingyu yang berjalan menuju sebuah sofa. Mingyu duduk bersandar sembari membuka sepatunya. Wonwoo duduk pada sofa lain didekatnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar penuh kejutan."

"Aku tau kau merindukanku." Mingyu menyengir lebar.

"Demi Tuhan. Kim Mingyu, kau masih punya rumah. Kenapa kau datang kesini?" Suara Wonwoo menggema dirumah besar itu. Si tersangka sama sekali tidak mengubris dan kemudian berbaring. "Astaga, anak ini benar-benar." Wonwoo menggerutu kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dari lemari pendingin kemudian kembali menghampiri Mingyu yang tengah menutup matanya. Wonwoo dengan sengaja menempelkan botol itu pada pipi Mingyu, dan sukses membuat laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu tersentak.

"Hyuuuung" Mingyu merajuk kesal. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan, dan untuk sesaat Wonwoo merasa menyesal membangunkan anak itu. Mingyu menatap minuman ditangan yang lebih tua lalu mengambilnya sembari duduk bersandar.

"Bagaimana pertandingan hari ini?" Wonwoo memulai percakapan. Ia memilih duduk disebelah Mingyu dan mulai membongkar isi tas sang pacar.

"Biasa saja. Aku sudah memperkirakan kemenangan hari ini. Kami lolos ke babak selanjutnya." Mingyu kembali menenggak minuman dingin itu.

"Ah~ jadi kau lolos. Kapan kau akan bertanding lagi?" Wonwoo tengah memeriksa kotak makan Mingyu. Habis. Wonwoo tersenyum. Anak itu sudah makan, paling tidak perutnya terisi setelah lelah bertanding.

"Besok pagi." Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. "Aku sudah memakannya. Tenang saja."

"Anak pintar." Wonwoo mengusak rambut Mingyu yang sudah berantakan. Mingyu tersenyum menampilkan gigi taringnya yang panjang lalu melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir jam 7 malam.

"Hyung, aku mau mandi."

"Baiklah. Kau ingin sesuatu?" Mingyu terlihat berpikir sesaat lalu tak lama ia tersenyum.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Sembari mengeluarkan smirk andalan keluarga Kim.

"Dasar mesum!" Wonwoo melempar kaus ganti Mingyu dari tangannya dan tepat mengenai wajah sang pacar. Mingyu tertawa kemudian bergegas untuk mandi, namun sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi ia berteriak. "Buatkan aku susu cokelat, hyung!"

Wonwoo pun berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat susu cokelat. Tak butuh waktu lama susu cokelat itu siap. Kemudian Wonwoo membawa susu itu menuju ruang tengah sembari menunggu Mingyu yang sedang mandi. Wonwoo memainkan ponselnya hingga sebuah telepon masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal menghubunginya.

'Wonwoo? Ini aku Minjung.'

"Noona? Ada apa?"

'Kau ada dirumah? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu.'

"Noona tau rumahku?"

'Tentu saja, sayang. Noona akan sampai sebentar lagi, jangan pergi kemana-mana, kau mengerti?'

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan, noona."

Tak lama sambungan telepon terputus. Wonwoo menatap ponselnya sesaat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mingyu yang ternyata sudah selesai mandi. Mingyu menatap wajah laki-laki berwajah datar itu sesaat kemudian menyalakan televisi.

"Kau memberikan alamatku pada kakakmu?" Wonwoo bertanya sembari memperhatikan acara yang diputar oleh televisi. Mingyu menoleh sesaat setelah meminum susu cokelatnya.

"Tidak. Memang ada apa?" Mingyu mengernyit menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Aneh. Mijung noona sedang dalam perja-"

Belum selesai Wonwoo bicara, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Mingyu dengan segera pergi untuk membuka pintu sementara Wonwoo enggan untuk mengikutinya dan memilih untuk kembali bersandar pada sofa. Pintu dibuka oleh Mingyu dan muncullah sosok sang kakak.

"Selamat ma- Astaga! Apa yang kau lakulan disini?" Mijung menatap sang adik yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Mingyu hanya tersenyum menampilkan giginya kemudian tatapannya beralih pada sosok lain disebelah Mijung.

"Oh annyeonghaseyo." Mingyu memberi salam pada sosok tersebut yang dibalas senyum tipis.

"Mingyu, kau lama sekali." Tak lama Wonwoo muncul dan begitu melihat tamu yang datang ia berhenti berjalan.

"Kau terlihat semakin tinggi." Sosok asing itu tersenyum pada Wonwoo. Sementara Wonwoo hanya diam menatap sosok tersebut.

"Ayo masuk, jangan berdiri saja disini." Mingyu mempersilahkan keduanya masuk lalu mereka berjalan menuju ruang tengah diikuti Wonwoo.

"Woobin, ini adikku, Kim Mingyu."

"Kalian sangat mirip, aku sudah menebaknya sejak ia membuka pintu." Woobin tersenyum sembari menatap Mingyu. "Kau berteman baik dengan Wonwoo?"

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Wonwoo memotong percakapan itu dengan tiba-tiba. Woobin menoleh pada sang adik kemudian tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan mereka disana?" Mingyu menatap jalanan yang sepi. Mijung yang duduk dibelakang stir masih fokus pada jalanan. "Noona" Mingyu kembali memanggil sang kakak.

"Aku tidak tau, Mingyu." Gadis bertubuh tinggi itu menghela napas. "Hubungan mereka tak pernah baik, jujur saja."

"Aku merasa bodoh." Mingyu bergumam lalu membuka kaca mobil, menghirup udara malam yang menyegarkan. "Rasanya banyak hal yang belum aku tau dari Wonwoo hyung."

"Kalian pacaran ya?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Mingyu menoleh. Dilihat wajah Mijung yang tidak menunjukan raut jahil atau bercanda seperti biasanya.

"Ya."

"Mingyu. Aku rasa kalian harus putus." Mingyu dengan wajah kesal menoleh pada sang kakak. "Wonwoo akan kembali ke Jepang bersama Woobin." Mijung menghela napas setelahnya.

"Apa?" Mingyu lama berdiam hingga akhirnya kembali bicara. "Noona, bisa turunkan aku di rumah Jihoon?"

Mijung melihat wajah sang adik yang begitu muram, ia mengangguk lalu segera mengantar Mingyu ke rumah sahabatnya itu. Hanya butuh 10 menit dan tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Mingyu turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah Jihoon. Mijung menatap punggung Mingyu yang hilang dibalik pintu rumah kecil itu lalu setelahnya ia pergi.

"Aku rasa aku mulai gila, Jihoon." Mingyu bergumam. Ia berbaring diatas kasur lantai Jihoon, sementara si pemilik rumah sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka. "Wonwoo hyung akan pindah ke Jepang."

Jihoon menoleh lalu menutup bukunya. Ia bergeser hingga duduk disamping Mingyu. "Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku."

"Woobin hyung datang dari Jepang, dia kakak dari Wonwoo hyung. Hubungan mereka tidak begitu baik dan Woobin hyung ingin membawa Wonwoo hyung kembali ke Jepang." Mingyu menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku...entahlah...aku bingung."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Jihoon ikut berbaring di sisi Mingyu. Tangannya dijadikan tumpuan bagi kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin aku hanya akan menerima keputusannya." Mingyu bergumam lalu bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Aku benar-benar akan gila."

"Apa kau tidak ingin menahannya?"

"Ingin. Sangat. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Woobin hyung lebih berhak menentukan apapun dibanding aku." Suara Mingyu memelan.

"Ada satu hal yang membuatmu dan Woobin hyung punya hak yang sama." Jihoon bergumam. Si pria bertubuh kecil itu menatap langit kamar yang ditempeli gambar-gambar bintang yang berpendar saat gelap.

"Apa itu?"

"Kalian sama-sama mencintai Wonwoo sunbae."

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Apa?"

"Jawaban itu." Mingyu penasaran. Temannya itu memang punya jalan pikir yang berbeda.

"Terlintas begitu saja. Ada apa?" Jihoon mengernyit sesaat.

"Kau cerdas."

"Kau tau aku kan." Jihoon berucap sombong.

"Lalu" Mingyu berucap menggantung, Jihoon menoleh pada bocah raksasa itu. "Apa? Aku harus menahannya? Apa itu tidak apa-apa, maksudku Woobin hyung mungkin punya maksud membawa Wonwoo hyung bersamanya." Suara Mingyu memelan. Ucapannya tidak sejalan dengan apa yang ia mau, yang sebenarnya adalah 'apapun yang Woobin hyung maksud jika itu harus menjauhkanku dari Wonwoo hyung, aku menentangnya dengan keras'. Jihoon juga tau itu. Tapi memang dasar Mingyu amatir soal cinta.

"Terserah lah." Jihoon berguling kembali ke posisi awalnya, duduk mengerjakan tugas.

Mingyu kembali berbaring lalu tidak lama memainkan ponselnya. Ia punya niat untuk cari hiburan. Hiburan adalah teman-temannya. Jadi ia sekarang vidcall dengan Minghao. Minghao terlihat sedang diluar rumah.

"Kau dimana, Hao?"

"Aku merasa diperhatikan, Kim." Mingyu memutar matanya, dasar bodoh. "Di toko waffle dekat toko sepatu Jungguk."

"Mau apa? Cepat ke rumah Jihoon."

"Jelas saja untuk beli waffle, bodoh. Nanti. Pesananku belum datang. Kau bersama Jihoon?"

Mingyu memutar ponselnya hingga si kecil Jihoon terlihat.

"Jihoon-ah! Kau mau waffle?"

Jihoon menoleh

"Oh kau, samakan dengan pesananmu saja."

Ponsel diputar kembali kearah Mingyu, tepat saat itu ia dapat melihat punggung sepupu tercintanya.

"Kalian sedang kencan ya?!" Mingyu heboh.

"Kencan apa, bodoh? Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jun hyung."

"Berikan ponselnya pada Jun hyung."

Sekarang wajah Jun yang terlihat.

"Ada apa, Mingyu?"

"Hyung, ada masalah." Mingyu berubah serius. Jihoon sampai melirik sesaat. Jun tanggap lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau dimana?"

"Rumah Jihoon. Datang saja kesini bersama Minghao."

"Baiklah."

Sambungan diputus. Namun tak lama Wonwoo menghubunginya. Mingyu tegang, sungguh. Baru kali ini ia merasa tegang hanya karena telepon masuk dari Wonwoo. Ia ingat wajah dingin Wonwoo saat ia dan Mijung meninggalkan kakak berardik Jeon tadi. Mingyu tidak pernah tau Wonwoo bisa punya ekspresi se-tidak-bersahabat itu.

"Kim Mingyu"

"Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?"

Wonwoo menghela nafas.

"Jangan bahas itu dulu"

"Oh maaf hyung." Mingyu berdiri dan keluar dari rumah kecil Jihoon untuk mendapat privasi

"Kau sudah dirumah?"

"Belum, aku pergi ke rumah Jihoon" Mingyu menendang kaleng cola di dekat kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sudah malam." Wonwoo berdecak kesal, Mingyu tersenyum bodoh.

"Pacarku perhatian sekali."

"Dasar Kim Mingyu bodoh"

"Ya, aku juga menyayangimu, hyung."

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam, besok kau harus bertanding lagi kan? Kau juga menggangu waktu istirahat Jihoon."

"Baiklah Nyonya Kim."

"Tuan, bodoh. Dan Jeon bukan Kim."

"Nanti akan kuganti"

"Terserah apa katamu saja" Padahal Wonwoo sudah tersenyum tak kalah bodoh. Mingyu selalu berhasil memperbaiki moodnya.

"Aku anggap kau setuju" Mingyu tertawa pelan.

"Ini cara melamar paling payah, asal kau tau saja"

"Apa aku harus memasukan cincinnya ke dalam wine? Atau membuat tulisan 'will you marry me?' dengan bunga mawar?"

"Itu norak!"

"Hmm" Mingyu berpikir. Benar-benar berpikir. "Akan kucari cara yang bisa membuatmu terkejut"

"Aku tunggu itu" Wonwoo tersenyum manis di balkon kamarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung" Mingyu tersenyum. Tak lama mobil Jun muncul.

"Aku tau, Mingyu" Wonwoo benar-benar lupa kalau suasana hatinya tadi buruk sekali.

Mingyu menutup sambungan telepon kemudian menghampiri mobil sepupunya.

"Jihoon didalam?" Minghao keluar dari mobil membawa bungkusan waffle. Mingyu mengangguk kemudian Minghao pergi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jun menyodorkan sekaleng cola yang langsung diterima Mingyu.

"Kakaknya akan membawanya ke Jepang" Mingyu bersandar di sisi depan mobil.

"Apa dia mau?"

"Entahlah. Dia belum mau membicarakan hal ini."

"Lalu apa maumu?" Jun menenggak cola di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menahannya, tapi aku memikirkan maksud kakaknya, mungkin ia punya alasan yang baik."

Jun tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Mingyu.

"Kau banyak berubah, Gyu. Kau semakin dewasa setelah dekat dengan Wonwoo."

Mingyu tersenyum lalu menenggak colanya.

"Pacarku itu, luar biasa"

"Ya, untung saja waktu itu aku tidak jadi mendekatinya"

"Apa? Kau mau mendekatinya?" Mingyu sebenarnya tidak terkejut lagi. Wonwoo itu tipe ideal Jun, dia tau.

"Tadinya, tapi Minghao lebih membuatku penasaran"

"Eih" Mingyu tertawa pelan.

"Kalian bicara apa sih?" Jihoon muncul bersama Minghao.

"Tidak ada" Jun menjawab.

"Jihoon, kau mau kerja?" Mingyu memperhatikan temannya yang rapi menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam.

"Ya, kau mau menginap atau apa?"

"Tidak, aku mau pulang saja." Mingyu masuk untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Hey, kalian pacaran ya?" Jihoon melirik Minghao. Yang dilirik kaget.

"Tidak/Belum" Minghao dan Jun punya jawaban berbeda.

"Eih semua orang sedang berbunga-bunga" Jihoon berdecak.

"Ayo pulang, hyung" Mingyu muncul membawa tasnya. "Lee Jihoon, jangan sampai kau tertidur saat jam pelajaran besok pagi" Mingyu mengacak tatanan rambut Jihoon, menghasilkan decakan kesal dari pria bertubuh kecil itu.

Jun sudah masuk kedalam mobil bersama Minghao. Sementara Jihoon menahan tangan Mingyu.

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa Mijoo baik-baik saja?"

Mingyu tersenyum.

"Ajak dia bicara jika kau penasaran." Mingyu menepuk bahu Jihoon lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai di cafe" Seokmin mondar-mandir di depan cafe sambil menelepon Soonyoung.

'Aku dalam perjalanan, Seokmin'

"Oh baiklah. Kau ingin sesuatu? Biar aku pesankan" Seokmin berjalan masuk ke dalam cafe kecil itu.

'Hmm red velvet?'

"Dasar fanboy"

Soonyoung tertawa kemudian.

'Cheese cake saja'

Kemudian Seokmin memesan.

"Baiklah. Cepatlah sampai, ada beberapa materi yang tidak aku mengerti" Seokmin memilih sebuah tempat yang dekat dengan jalan utama.

'Kau mengganggu waktu belajarku tau' Suara Soonyoung lebih terdengar merajuk daripada protes, menurut Seokmin.

"Suaramu itu membuatku semakin ingin bertemu, hyung" Seokmin tersenyum menatap jalanan.

'Eih Si mulut manis Seokmin telah kembali'

Seokmin tertawa setelahnya.

'Kututup ya, sebentar lagi aku sampai'

"Baiklah"

'Aku menyayangimu'

Seokmin tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Aku lebih menyayangimu, hyung"

Soonyoung menutup sambungan telepon. Sementara Seokmin duduk menatap orang-orang yang lewat.

"Tuan, ini pesanannya"

Seokmin menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih"

Tak lama terdengar suara keras dari luar cafe. Suara itu begitu keras hingga membuat semua orang di sekitar tempat itu terkejut. Sebuah taxi baru saja bertabrakan dengan mini truk yang melintas berlawanan arah dengannya. Pecahan kaca jatuh berhamburan di aspal. Orang-orang yang melintas berhenti ditempat mereka. Seokmin juga menyaksikan tabrakan naas itu, ia bahkan lupa bernapas sesaat.

Diantara kepulan asap, pintu taxi yang sudah hampir hancur itu terbuka. Seseorang keluar dari sana, tubuhnya terluka parah. Orang-orang yang melihatnya bahkan berpikir jika orang itu dapat berjalan keluar dari taxi yang hancur itu adalah sebuah keajaiban. Sementara sang supir taxi sepertinya tewas ditempat, ia tidak bergerak dikursi pengemudi. Si penumpang yang berhasil keluar itu berjalan gontai menuju trotoar, orang-orang disekitar tempat itu berjalan mendekatinya lalu memapahnya. Seorang wanita paruh baya bahkan segera menelepon ambulance. Seokmin memperhatikannya, si penumpang taxi itu.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

.

.

.

.

.

Mata itu, Seokmin mengenalnya. Bahkan ketika mata orang itu sulit untuk tetap terbuka sementara darah dari kepalanya terus mengalir, Seokmin tau.

Seokmin bangun dari duduknya, berjalan keluar dari cafe dengan setengah berlari lalu menerobos kerumunan orang yang menutupi si penumpang.

Ia sampai dibaris terdepan, dan apa yang dia lihat sekarang adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

"Tidak... ini tidak mungkin"

Seokmin bahkan merasa tidak dapat lagi berpijak.

"Soonyoung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokmin masih disana. Sekarang ia histeris, menangis dan berteriak meminta orang-orang memanggil ambulance. Wanita paruh baya yang memang sudah menghubungi ambulance berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hyung, kau akan baik-baik saja" Seokmin bergumam dengan terisak. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung diambang kesadarannya. Tubuhnya terasa remuk redam. Kepalanya benar-benar pening sekaligus perih. Ia juga tidak pernah tau hanya untuk bernapas saja sesulit ini. Ia jadi berpikir, akankah ia selamat? Apa ini akan jadi menit-menit terakhirnya? Ia sedih. Banyak hal yang belum ia capai. Ia belum berterima kasih pada orang tua angkatnya, ia juga belum bisa menunjukan betapa ia menyayangi orang yang saat ini menggengam tangannya, yang terus tersenyum untuknya di masa-masa sulit, dan yang paling ia sesali adalah dia belum bisa bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya.

Mereka berpisah diumur 6 tahun. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan saudaranya lagi. Memberinya kasih sayang layaknya seorang kakak. Ya, Soonyoung lahir lebih awal dari saudaranya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat rupa saudaranya, senyumnya, caranya tertawa, caranya memeluk Soonyoung.

Soonyoung ingin menangis tapi ia tak lagi punya banyak tenaga.

"Hyung, lihat aku" Seokmin masih sama, ia terus menangis. Soonyoung dengan sisa tenaganya menatap laki-laki pemilik senyum cerah itu.

"Jangan tutup matamu, hyung. Lihat aku saja. Kau mengerti hmm? Lihat aku, hyung. Lihat aku" Seokmin semakin erat menggenggam tangannya, seakan takut Soonyoung akan pergi jauh darinya.

"Nak, ponsel temanmu berdering" Seorang pria datang menghampiri Seokmin dengan membawa serta ponsel Soonyoung yang terlempar beberapa meter darinya. Nama Mingyu tertera di layar ponsel itu.

"Hyung, aku mau-"

"Mingyu, tolong Soonyoung hyung. Tolong dia" Seokmin menangis pilu.

"Astaga, Seokmin? Apa yang terjadi?!"

Ambulance datang saat itu juga. Beberapa petugas segera menurunkan sebuah ranjang untuk mengangkut tubuh Soonyoung. Seokmin tidak melepaskan tangan Soonyoung. Ia masuk ke dalam ambulance untuk menemaninya.

"Demi tuhan, Seokmin jawab aku!"

"Mingyu, datanglah ke Rumah Sakit Daeguryo. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya disana." Seokmin menutup sambungan telepon lalu menatap Soonyoung yang mulai menutup matanya.

"Kumohon selamatkan dia" Seokmin terus menangis dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

Sementara itu, Mingyu yang baru saja sampai dirumah langsung mengambil jaketnya dan pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"Kau mau kemana lagi?" Mijoo datang dari arah dapur.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Soonyoung hyung. Dia ada di rumah sakit." Mingyu memakai jaketnya sembari mencari kunci mobil sang kakak.

"Apa? Ada apa dengan Soonyoung oppa?"

"Aku tidak tau makanya aku akan ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kau tolong hubungi adiknya Soonyoung hyung. Katakan Soonyoung hyung ada di Rumah Sakit Daeguryo" Mingyu mendapatkan kunci mobil kakaknya dan segera pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokmin benar-benar kacau. Matanya sembab dan pakaiannya penuh bercak darah. Ia duduk di koridor tepat di depan unit gawat darurat. Ia tidak lagi menangis, namun tatapannya kosong. Di ambulance saat mereka hampir sampai, petugas ambulance panik karena tiba-tiba saja detak jantung Soonyoung melemah. Soonyoung juga kehilangan kesadarannya. Beberapa kali petugas menggunakan alat kejut jantung untuk memacu kerja jantung Soonyoung.

Seokmin diam saja sampai Mingyu datang dengan wajah paniknya.

"Lee Seokmin!"

Seokmin menoleh dan akhirnya ia menangis lagi. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya.

"Mingyu" Seokmin menatap sahabatnya itu. "Mingyu, Soonyoung hyung...dia...kami..."

"Hei dengar aku" Mingyu memegangi bahu sahabatnya itu. "Soonyoung hyung akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus percaya itu."

Tangis Seokmin mereda. Mingyu menunggu sampai Seokmin siap bercerita.

"Aku dan Soonyoung hyung, kami akan bertemu di cafe. Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa materi yang tidak aku mengerti. Tiba-tiba..." Seokmin memberi jeda, ia menghela napas lalu kembali bicara.

"Tiba-tiba ada tabrakan antara sebuah taxi dan mini truk di depan cafe." Seokmin mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Dan ternyata Soonyoung hyung menumpangi taxi itu."

"Aku menyaksikan semuanya bagaimana ia keluar dari taxi dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya" Seokmin menangis lagi. "Ya tuhan, rasanya aku tidak berpijak lagi saat melihatnya."

Mingyu tidak dapat bicara. Jika ia berada di posisi Seokmin dan menyaksikan Wonwoo kecelakaan, mungkin ia bisa pingsan dalam sekejap. Mingyu menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya itu. Percuma. Seokmin masih gelisah, begitupun dia.

Tak lama seorang laki-laki dan wanita paruh baya datang bersama seorang anak perempuan. Mingyu kenal mereka. Itu adalah orang tua angkat Soonyoung bersama Soonmi, adik tiri Soonyoung. Mata ibu Soonyoung sembab akibat menangis. Ayahnya datang dengan wajah tak kalah panik. Soonmi terus menangis memanggil kakaknya.

"Mingyu, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Ayah Soonyoung langsung bertanya.

"Soonyoung hyung mengalami kecelakaan, paman" Mingyu menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. Ibu Soonyoung menangis histeris. "Taxi yang ia tumpangi bertabrakan dengan mini truk"

"Ya tuhan, putraku, Soonyoung!" Jerit ibu Soonyoung.

Tiba-tiba dokter yang menangani Soonyoung keluar dari ruangan. Semua orang menoleh lalu menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan putraku?" Tangis ibu soonyoung tidak juga berhenti.

"Maaf, saat ini pasien dalam keadaan koma. Pasien mengalami pendarahan di otak akibat benturan keras, dan retak tulang iga. Kami belum bisa melakukan apapun karena kesadaran pasien belum kembali. Jika dalam 72 jam pasien belum juga sadar, kami akan merujuk pasien ke rumah sakit yang lebih besar."

"Tolong selamatkan Soonyoung, kumohon. Aku akan bayar berapa pun, tapi tolong selamatkan putraku." Ayah Soonyoung mulai menangis.

Seokmin lemas, ia berpegangan pada Mingyu dan dengan sigap Mingyu memegang bahu sahabatnya itu. Seokmin bahkan sulit bernapas dan kepalanya pening.

"Kuatkan dirimu, Seokmin." Bisik Mingyu.

Ibu Soonyoung semakin histeris saja. Ia terus memanggil nama putranya. Ayah Soonyoung berusaha menenangkan Soonmi yang terus menangis. Di tengah tangisnya, ibu Soonyoung mengambil ponselnya lalu terlihat menghubungi seseorang.

"Nak, datanglah ke Rumah Sakit Daeguryo sekarang..." Ibu Soonyoung bicara ditengah isakannya, terdengar suara panik dari orang yang ia hubungi.

"Saudaramu, ia kecelakaan. Sekarang...sekarang ia belum bangun, nak. Cepat kesini dan suruh ia bangun. Katakan padanya untuk bangun." Tepat setelah itu ponsel ibu Soonyoung terjatuh dan ia jatuh pingsan. Ayah soonyoung segera memanggil suster untuk membawa sang istri.

"Mingyu, tolong jaga Soonyoung sebentar." Pesan laki-laki paruh baya itu. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Mingyu, apa yang akan terjadi?" Gumam Seokmin, tatapannya kosong kearah pintu dimana Soonyoung dirawat.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Berdoalah agar Soonyoung hyung cepat sadar." Mingyu menghela napas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Langkah kaki itu tergesa-gesa mendekati tempat Mingyu dan Seokmin duduk. Hingga si pemilik langkah itu berhenti tepat di depan Mingyu.

"Jihoon?"

"Dimana dia?" Mingyu terkejut. Untuk apa Jihoon kesini dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Jihoon menangis. Ia bertanya dengan suara terisak.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Dimana dia?!" Jihoon histeris. Mingyu memeluk sahabatnya itu, berusaha menenangkannya. "Dimana Hoshi?"

"Hoshi? Siapa yang kau maksud, Jihoon?"

"Kwon Soonyoung, saudara kembarku." Jihoon bergumam dalam isakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf buat kalian lama menunggu. akhirnya jadi chapter 12 da aku minta maaf lagi karena meanie moment mungkin kurang disini, maafeu~ karena soonseok juga jarang muncul jadi chap ini spesial soonseok yeay

...

Chap 13 sedang dalam proses dan aku sedang memikirkan sebuah cerita fantasy, wdyt?


	13. Chapter 13

"Apa?" Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya. "Soonyoung hyung saudara kembarmu? Ta-tapi kau tidak pernah cerita tentang hal itu, Jihoon"

Jihoon tidak menjawab, ia hanya menangis lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada pintu dibelakangnya. Ia berjalan ke depan pintu itu, melihat lewat sebuah kaca kecil dimana Soonyoung berbaring menutup matanya.

Jihoon makin terisak sambil terus menggumamkan nama 'Hoshi'. Ia lalu berbalik menghadap Mingyu yang masih memikirkan ucapan Jihoon.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Jihoon bergumam.

"Ini semua karena aku"

Mingyu menoleh pada Seokmin yang sedari tadi diam saja. Wajah sahabatnya itu muram, matanya memancarkan rasa kecewa. Mingyu mendesah lalu menepuk bahu Seokmin, menguatkan sahabatnya.

"Soonyoung hyung mengalami kecelakaan. Taxinya bertabrakan dengan mini truk" Mingyu menjelaskan.

Tangis Jihoon meledak lagi. Ia jatuh merosot ke lantai. Ia menutup wajahnya sambil menunduk.

Sementata itu Jisoo mendapat pesan dari adik Soonyoung segera pergi ke rumah sakit dan mendapati Mingyu bersama dua orang lainnya.

"B-bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ia koma, hyung"

Jisoo menatap kosong pintu. Bagaimana bisa hal mengerikan ini terjadi pada sahabatnya? Ia merutuk dalam hati. Tak sengaja matanya melihat sosok yang duduk didepan pintu, Jisoo merasa familiar dengan sosok itu.

"Woozi?"

Jihoon mendongak. Jisoo menatap tak percaya pada orang itu. Ia berjongkok lalu memegang kedua bahu Jihoon.

"Woozi? Ini benar kau?"

"Ya. Ini aku, Jisoo" Jihoon menatap Jisoo, matanya berkaca.

"Akhirnya" Jisoo bergumam, wajahnya terlihat lega.

"Hyung, kau kenal Jihoon?" Mingyu semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"Lebih baik kita mencari tempat untuk bicara. Biarkan Seokmin dan Woozi disini"

Mingyu dan Jisoo pergi ke sebuah taman di belakang rumah sakit.

"Woozi menghubungiku selama setahun terakhir ini. Dia tau Hoshi.. maksudku Soonyoung dekat denganku, dia selalu bertanya tentang Soonyoung padaku tapi dia tidak mau menemui Soonyoung." Jisoo membuka pembicaraan.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Ia tau kehidupan Soonyoung dan keluarga angkatnya. Woozi hanya tidak ingin merusak kehidupan Soonyoung padahal sudah sering aku katakan padanya kalau Soonyoung juga mencarinya tapi dia tetap tidak mau menemui Soonyoung"

Mingyu diam. Ia tidak tau Jihoon punya kehidupan yang begitu kelam. Jisoo menghela napas lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Yang aku tau mereka terpisah saat berumur 6 tahun."

"Orang tua Soonyoung hyung kenal dengan Jihoon?"

"Tentu. Mereka juga mencari Woozi selama ini, tapi dengan alasan yang sama Woozi minta orang tua Soonyoung untuk merahasiakan keberadaannya."

"Anak itu menahan sedih sendiri" Mingyu bergumam lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Dia hidup sendirian selama ini. Jika aku dan teman-temanku menanyakan tentang kehidupan pribadinya ia tak pernah menjawab."

"Jisoo"

Kedua laki-laki itu menoleh pada sumber suara. Jihoon berdiri disana, nampak sudah lebih tenang.

"Bisa kau tinggal aku dan Mingyu?"

"Tentu saja" Jisoo tersenyum lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Kini tempatnya digantikan oleh Jihoon.

"Maaf, aku terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia darimu, Mingyu."

"Apalagi? Ceritakan saja sekarang, Jihoon" Mingyu menatap langit yang gelap cenderung mendung.

"Aku dan Hoshi, kami hidup dalam keluarga yang miskin. Ayah kami suka bermain judi dan berhutang pada rentenir. Ia juga sering memukuli ibu dan kami berdua." Jihoon memberi jeda.

"Ibu akhirnya meninggal karena sakit hingga hanya tersisa ayah, Hoshi dan aku. Kupikir setelah ibu meninggal, ayah akan berubah tapi semua sama saja, malah lebih parah. Hoshi sering sekali dipukuli ayah dan dia juga harus melindungiku. Setiap kali ayah marah padaku, Hoshi akan dengan sengaja membiarkan dirinya dipukuli." Jihoon mulai terisak.

"Aku selalu menangis setelahnya, aku merasa takut dan juga marah. Tapi Hoshi akan memelukku dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Jika sudah dipukuli seperti itu ia tidak akan bisa tidur, ia meringis sepanjang malam dan menjagaku, ia takut jika ia tidur dan ayah datang lalu aku juga terkena pukulan ayah." Jihoon benar-benar menangis sekarang, suaranya parau dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Akhirnya suatu hari kami berniat untuk lari dari rumah, kami berlari jauh sekali. Sampai pada suatu ketika aku dan dia terpisah di terminal bus. Aku menangis mencarinya tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Hingga suatu saat setelah bertahun-tahun, aku melihatnya. Semuanya masih sama. Aku sangat mengenal rupa Hoshi, lalu aku mencoba mendekati Jisoo untuk mencari informasi dan ternyata benar." Jihoon tersenyum kecil.

"Soonyoung adalah Hoshi yang aku cari. Saat itu adalah waktu yang paling membahagiakan untukku, tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggunya karena aku dengar ia punya keluarga angkat. Aku datang pada orang tua angkatnya dan meminta mereka untuk menjaga Hoshi baik-baik."

Lama keduanya terdiam hingga akhirnya Mingyu buka suara.

"Jihoon"

Jihoon menoleh. Mingyu menggenggam tangannya, sahabatnya itu tersenyum.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan sembunyikan apa-apa lagi. Kau punya aku, Seokmin, dan Minghao jika kau merasa lelah dan tertekan."

Jihoon tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Mingyu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berdiri dibelakang meja kasir. Hari ini ia harus bekerja seperti biasa. Di dalam cafe hanya ada dua orang pengunjung saja. Hingga pintu terbuka dan seorang pelanggan lagi datang.

"Hai, Jeonnie"

"Terdengar menjijikan, maaf saja." Wonwoo tersenyum miring.

Orang itu tertawa lalu memesan hot chocolate.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Wonwoo bertanya sembari membuatkan pesanan.

"Semakin hari semakin tidak sopan saja kau." Orang itu geleng kepala, "Kabarku baik."

"Bagus. Karena kalau buruk kau akan mulai sesi curhat panjang. Aku sedang ada masalah." Wonwoo memberikan pesanannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Woobin hyung datang dan mengajakku kembali ke Jepang."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Alasan yang bagus, kuliah." Wonwoo tersenyum getir. "Aku tidak tau dia sepeduli itu padaku, biasanya kirim uang saja ia sudah merasa menjalankan tugasnya sebagai kakak."

"Hey mungkin kakakmu ada benarnya, Wonwoo"

"Dia memang merasa selalu benar"

"Bukan itu. Eih sejak kapan mulutmu jadi sepedas itu huh? Maksudku mungkin ia punya niat baik, ya semacam reuni keluarga."

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton drama, Sunbae"

"Hyung. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang panggil Seungcheol hyung."

"Protes terus. Sana cari tempat duduk, jangan menutup meja kasir." Wonwoo sedikit mendorong Seungcheol, yang dibalas cengiran.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah punya pacar?"

Wonwoo mengernyit.

"Kenapa tanya?"

"Kalau tidak mau jawab ya sudah."

"Sudah, memang aku sepertimu" Wonwoo tersenyum meledek.

"Junior sialan" Seungcheol tertawa sambil mengumpat.

Tak lama pintu cafe kembali terbuka. Wonwoo dan Seungcheol menoleh.

"Mingyu" Wonwoo bergumam.

"Kau kenal?" Seungcheol menoleh padanya.

"Tanyakan padanya saja."

Mingyu sampai didepan meja kasir dan memandang tak suka pada Seungcheol.

"Kau yang...tteokpokki!" Mata Seungcheol menatap Mingyu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat pacarku" Mingyu menatap balik.

"Sunbae" Wonwoo menegur, niatnya untuk memutus tatapan mematikan yang dilemparkan kedua mahluk di depannya. "Duduk sana"

Akhirnya Seungcheol duduk.

"Kau mau apa tengah malam begini?"

"Aku dari rumah sakit, hyung."

Wonwoo terkejut.

"Si-siapa yang sakit? Kau sakit?"

"Bukan. Sahabatku. Aku benar-benar akan jadi gila sekarang." Mingyu mendesah. Wonwoo keluar dari meja kasir dan membawa Mingyu ke salah satu meja.

"Kau mau sesuatu?"

"Tidak, hyung." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang duduk didepannya. "Aku merasa lebih baik setelah melihatmu. Kau seperti painkiller."

"Tidak. Jangan jadi puitis sekarang, Mingyu."

Mingyu tertawa sesaat.

"Kapan jam kerjamu habis?"

"Jam 4 pagi"

"Aku akan istirahat disini hingga kau selesai."

"Kim Mingyu, kuharap kau tidak lupa kalau besok kau masih punya pertandingan"

Mingyu mendesah. Ia lupa.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang. Segeralah pulang setelah jam kerjamu habis."

Wonwoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo lalu menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung"

Wonwoo tersenyum lagi, semakin manis saja. Ia mengangguk lagi. Lalu Mingyu pulang untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan cepat. Sekolah juga mulai ramai mendekati jam masuk. Jihoon duduk di bangkunya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada meja sementara matanya tertutup. Semalaman ia tidak tidur dan baru pulang setelah dipaksa oleh orang tua angkat Soonyoung. Minghao datang lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Mingyu izin lagi ya?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab. Minghao pikir anak itu tidur. Ia menoleh pada Seokmin yang diam saja sedari tadi. Aneh, pikir Minghao.

"Seokmin, kau baik-baik saja?"

Seokmin menoleh, wajahnya muram. Minghao mendekati temannya itu lalu menepuk bahunya.

"Ada apa, Seokmin?" Minghao jadi khawatir.

"Soonyoung hyung..."

"Soonyoung hyung pacarmu? Kenapa?"

"Kecelakaan, Hao." Seokmin hampir berbisik.

Minghao terkejut.

"B-bagaimana bisa? Kuatkan dirimu, Seokmin."

"Tolong jangan bahas hal ini dulu."

Minghao menoleh pada Jihoon. Matanya sembab, wajahnya lelah. Minghao semakin bingung. Ia menatap kedua temannya itu.

"Kalian berhutang cerita padaku."

Tepat saat itu bel masuk berbunyi.

Sementara kelas Mijoo mendapat jam kosong untuk pelajaran pertama. Ia duduk bersandar sambil menatap ipod biru di tangannya.

Tadu pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, Mingyu menceritakan semua. Tentang kecelakaan Soonyoung sampai fakta bahwa Soonyoung dan Jihoon adalah saudara kembar. Jujur saja Mijoo terkejut, namun sekarang ia merasa gelisah. Ini berhubungan dengan Jihoon. Mijoo yakin Jihoon pasti sangat terpukul, apalagi yang ia dengar sampai saat ini Soonyoung belum sadar.

"Mijoo!"

Mijoo tersentak karena melamun.

"Ponselmu, ada pesan masuk."

Mijoo melihat benda pipih itu. Benar saja, layarnya menyala dan ada satu pesan baru. Pesan dari Hansol.

From : Hansol

Kau pasti marah padaku. Aku akan liburan di Korea setelah ujian kenaikan kelas berakhir.

Mijoo menatap ponsel itu, tangannya kemudian mengetik pesan balasan.

From : Mijoo

Awas saja kalau kau bohong! Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan jadi cepatlah datang.

Mijoo menghela napas. Ia sudah menyerah dengan perasaannya pada Jihoon, ia pikir lebih baik jadi teman saja karena hubungannya dan Jihoon jadi sangat renggang setelah insiden pernyataan cintanya tempo hari.

Tak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi. Siswa memenuhi kantin dan lapangan outdoor. Jihoon dan Seokmin sedang duduk disebuah bangku taman dibawah pohon dengan Minghao di depan mereka.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Jihoon diam saja, akhirnya Seokmin yang bicara.

"Soonyoung hyung semalam kecelakaan. Taxinya bertabrakan dengan mini truk tepat didepan cafe tempat kami akan bertemu."

Minghao menatap iba sahabatnya itu. Wajah Seokmin semakin muram saja.

"Soonyoung hyung itu saudara kembar Jihoon"

Minghao menganga. Ia menatap Jihoon yang diam saja masih tidak mau bicara.

"Jihoon kenapa kau tidak cerita pada kami kalau kau punya saudara kembar?"

"Maafkan aku" Jihoon bergumam.

"Oke. Apa Mingyu tau tentang hal ini?"

Jihoon dan Seokmin mengangguk bersamaan.

"Setelah pulang sekolah aku ingin menjenguk Soonyoung hyung. Kau mau ikut, Jihoon?" Seokmin buka suara.

"Ya aku juga akan kesana"

Minghao menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Mulai sekarang jangan menahan sedih sendiri, kalian kan punya aku." Minghao tersenyum, dibalas senyum tipis dari kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus! Kita akan kembali bertanding minggu depan untuk semi final. Kuberi kalian satu hari untuk istirahat dan lusa kalian harus latihan sampai semi final tiba. Sekarang kalian bisa pulang."

Lagi, tim sepak bola sekolah Mingyu lolos kualifikasi babak 2. Ia dan beberapa temannya pergi ke tempat parkir kendaraan untuk pulang. Mingyu berjalan bersama Junghan.

"Mingyu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Wonwoo?"

"Baik hyung" Mingyu tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya"

"Omong-omong, ini akan jadi pertandingan terakhirmu kan hyung?"

"Ya, ujian kelulusan sebentar lagi."

Tiba-tiba Mingyu teringat Wonwoo.

"Semoga berhasil di ujianmu, hyung" Mingyu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Gyu" Junghan pun berpisah untuk mengambil motornya, begitupun Mingyu.

Mingyu keluar dari area parkir dan masuk ke jalan utama, tujuannya sekarang adalah pulang. Ia lelah dan ingin istirahat sebentar lalu pergi ke rumah Wonwoo untuk membicarakan masalah kepindahannya ke Jepang.

Mingyu sampai dirumah. Ia masuk dan mendapati rumah kosong. Ia duduk di sofa lalu melihat jam. Jam 5 sore. Jun hyung pasti masih kuliah, Mijoo ada latihan akustik hingga malam, Mijung sudah pasti ada di kantor, sementara ayah dan ibunya belum juga memberi tanda-tanda akan pulang.

Ponsel Mingyu berbunyi. Ada satu pesan masuk dari Wonwoo.

'Aku ingin bicara denganmu, kau dimana? Aku ada didepan rumahmu'

Mingyu segera keluar dan melihat Wonwoo ada diluar. Ia bergegas membuka pintu dan mengajak Wonwoo masuk.

"Bagaimana pertandingan hari ini?" Wonwoo duduk di seberang Mingyu.

"Kami lolos ke semi final" Mingyu tersenyum.

"Wah selamat!" Wonwoo juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kau ingin sesuatu, hyung?"

"Ah tidak. Aku langsung saja." Wonwoo berubah tegang, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu menatap ragu pada sang pacar.

"Ada apa hyung?" Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Aku dan Woobin hyung sudah bicara masalah kepindahan ke Jepang."

Sekarang wajah Mingyu muram. Ia menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Mingyu yang bertautan.

"Mingyu, aku.." Wonwoo menghela napas.

"Kau akan pindah?" Suara Mingyu terdengar menggeram. Wonwoo yang tadi gelisah sekarang berubah takut.

"Ya, setelah ujian kelulusan. Aku akan meneruskan kuliah di Jepang." Wonwoo hampir berbisik mengatakannya.

Mingyu tidak menjawab. Ia diam saja tapi tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo sendiri mengelus lengan Mingyu, ia tau Mingyu pasti kecewa.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa."

Wonwoo menatap tak percaya pada sang pacar.

"Mingyu jika kau marah kau-"

"Aku memang marah, tapi akan lebih tidak adil jika aku marah dan membuatmu jadi sedih. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali, hyung." Mingyu tersenyum padanya.

Mata Wonwoo berkaca, lalu memeluk erat Mingyu.

"Kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa jauh darimu"

Mingyu tersenyum lalu mencium kening sang pacar lalu memeluknya.

"Aku menyayangimu"

"Aku juga, Mingyu"

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, Jihoon dan Seokmin datang tepat saat ayah Soonyoung akan pulang. Akhirnya mereka yang menjaga Soonyoung. Dan kabar baiknya adalah Soonyoung sudah melewati masa koma, namun ia belum sadar. Ruang rawatnya dipindah dan ini yang membuat Jihoon dan Seokmin diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam.

Seokmin masuk dan langsung duduk di sisi kanan Soonyoung. Dada Seokmin nyeri melihat perban yang melilit kepala Soonyoung. Perlahan ia menyentuh tangan Soonyoung, menggenggamnya seakan tangan itu porselen yang mudah pecah.

"Hyung, kau dengar aku?"

Seokmin tersenyum pada Soonyoung.

"Aku minta maaf, hyung. Seharusnya aku tidak memintamu ke cafe malam itu. Maafkan aku, hyung."

Seokmin menciumi tangan Soonyoung lalu mengelusnya perlahan.

"Hyung, cepatlah bangun. Banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan denganmu"

"Jangan tidur terus seperti ini, ujianmu sebentar lagi. Kau bilang ingin kuliah jadi cepatlah bangun dan mulai belajar."

Seokmin tersenyum lagi. Ia tidak pernah tau hanya mendengar Soonyoung bernapas dengan teratur seperti ini saja membuatnya benar-benar lega.

Lalu matanya terarah pada Jihoon yang masih diam di depan pintu. Ia memandang Soonyoung tidak berkedip. Tatapannya sendu tapi ia tidak kunjung mendekat.

"Hyung, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

Seokmin bicara pada Soonyoung. Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Jihoon.

"Aku mau cari makanan, jaga Soonyoung hyung sebentar"

Setelah itu Seokmin pergi. Jihoon perlahan mendekati Soonyoung lalu duduk di tempat Seokmin. Lama ia diam, hanya menatap wajah Soonyoung. Tangannya terarah pada perban di kepala Soonyoung. Ia menyentuhnya perlahan.

"Apa dulu sesakit ini jika dipukul appa?"

Jihoon merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Tiba-tiba kilas balik kehidupan masa kecilnya muncul. Ia ingat saat itu ia membuang semua botol alkohol ayahnya ke tempat sampah. Ayahnya mengamuk dan mau memukulnya dengan vas bunga, tapi Soonyoung melindunginya. Kepala Soonyoung berdarah dan setelah itu ia pingsan.

Jihoon terisak perlahan.

"Hoshi, ini aku. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

Jihoon tak henti menatap wajah Soonyoung.

"Dulu tinggi kita sama, sekarang kau jadi tinggi dan semakin tampan saja. Aku iri padamu"

Jihoon terkekeh dalam isakannya.

"Maafkan aku, jika saja waktu itu aku tidak melepaskan tanganmu, kita tidak akan terpisah selama ini."

Jihoon menunduk, ia menggigit bibirnya, tangisnya mungkin bisa mengganggu Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana ini, Hoshi, aku menangis lagi di depanmu. Padahal dulu aku janji padamu tidak akan menangis lagi."

Jihoon meremas seragamnya, tangisnya pilu.

"Dulu kau akan memelukku jika aku menangis, kenapa tidak kau lakukan sekarang? Hoshi, kumohon bangunlah. Katakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja seperti yang dulu kau katakan padaku."

Jihoon semakin terisak. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang. Ia jadi berpikir apakah ini salahnya? Mungkin Tuhan menegurnya karena terus bersembunyi dari Soonyoung. Maka dengan cara ini akhirnya ia datang pada Soonyoung, tapi sayangnya saudara kembarnya itu tidak bisa memeluknya untuk melepas rindu bertahun-tahun.

"Maaf aku terus bersembunyi darimu"

Jihoon masih menunduk, tidak punya lagi keberanian untuk menatap wajah saudaranya.

"Aku tidak akan sembunyi lagi, Hoshi. Aku janji, tapi kau harus bangun. Aku, keluargamu, teman-temanmu, semuanya menunggumu bangun. Jangan tidur terlalu lama, Hoshi. Aku ingin memelukmu, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu, a-aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau terus menjaga dan melindungiku saat kita kecil."

Jihoon merogoh sesuatu dari saku seragamnya, sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk sayap kiri. Ia meletakan kalung itu di dalam genggaman tangan Hoshi.

"Aku masih menyimpannya. Sayap itu sekarang milikmu. Kau bisa gunakan keduanya, kiri dan kanan"

Seokmin menyaksikan semuanya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Jihoon begitu lemah, ia meringis. Mereka bersahabat tapi Jihoon selalu terlihat paling kuat dari mereka. Ia pendengar yang baik dan bisa memberi solusi kalau-kalau salah satu dari mereka punya masalah. Tidak di sangka, Jihoon punya masalah yang lebih berat.

"Kenapa kau simpan ini sendirian, Jihoon? Kenapa?" Seokmin bergumam masih memperhatikan Jihoon yang terisak disamping Soonyoung.

Seokmin masuk lalu Jihoon menoleh padanya. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya, lalu tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"Jihoon..."

"Syukurlah kau sudah kembali, aku harus pulang karena harus bekerja nanti malam. Sampai besok, Seokmin!"

Jihoon langsung berlari keluar sebelum Seokmin mengatakan sesuatu. Seokmin menatap pintu yang tertutup lalu menghela napas. Ia menghampiri Soonyoung dan mengernyit. Ia yakin tadi ia melihat kelopak mata Soonyoung bergerak. Benar saja, tak lama mata Soonyoung perlahan terbuka.

Seokmin terkejut bukan main, ia langsung berlari menghampiri Soonyoung.

"Hyung, kau sudah sadar? Ini aku" tangis Seokmin pecah, Soonyoung tersenyum kecil.

"Kau membuatku hampi mati karena ketakutan, hyung. Jangan berdarah lagi atau aku akan mati" Seokmin terisak, tangannya menggenggam tangan Soonyoung. Ia merasa ada sesuatu dalam genggamannya. Benar saja, ada sebuah kalung. Ia menatap kalung itu dan mengingat Jihoon. Kalung itu milik Jihoon.

Seokmin berlari keluar kamar dan keberuntungan ternyata berpihak padanya, Jihoon masih berada di ujung koridor. Ia segera menarik tangan Jihoon. Jihoon yang terkejut hanya mengikuti Seokmin yang membawanya kembali ke kamar inap Soonyoung.

Dari ambang pintu kamar dimana Jihoon berdiri, ia dapat melihat Soonyoung. Tak terasa air matanya turun dan rasanya ada sesak yang hilang dari dadanya. Soonyoung menoleh, menatap matanya. Jihoon makin terisak. Rasanya bahagia sekali, Soonyoung menatapnya setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Woozi"

Jihoon membeku ditempatnya.

"Woozi"

Tidak. Ia tidak salah dengar. Ia benar-benar mendengarnya. Suara Soonyoung. Jihoon perlahan berjalan menghampiri Soonyoung.

"Woozi"

Jihoon tak lepas menatap Soonyoung, tangannya menggenggam tangan Soonyoung. Ia dapat merasakan Soonyoung juga menggenggam tangannya.

"Ini benar kau?"

Jihoon tidak dapat menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk dan saat itu juga Soonyoung menangis.

"Aku merindukanmu, Woozi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Entahlah ini chapter gimana...baca saja dan tolong tinggalkan jejak hoho oh ya Baby Sitter sedang dalam proses.

Review go go go!


	14. Dari Kwonhosh

HALOOOOOO

Lama banget aku gak muncul ;_; maafkan yaaa. Sibuk sejak ngurus berkas untuk kuliah dan lebih sibuk lagi karena tugas kuliah sekarang. Kemarin otak-atik akun ffn dan aku sedih karena belum sempat buat chapter baru ;A; sekarang lagi proses sih, tapi masih menimbang-nimbang harus membuat last chap seperti apa untuk 'Find You' Ehe. Jadi intinya Find You sedang aku buat lagi, semoga cepet kelar hikseu. FF lainnya hmm itu juga aku lagi buat chapter-chapter barunya. Pokoknya aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk yang bete karena daku yang gak update-update;_; maaf yaaaaaa maaf maaf maaf hing.

BIG LOVE FROM KWONHOSH


End file.
